When God Writes Your Story
by Shachiecoh Hime
Summary: Final Chapter is released! Witness on how will Aya prove to us that love is an going war that you'll get what you want if you put your mind and heart to it. Kyaa!
1. Love is On Going War

***When God Writes Your Story***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes: **Konnichiwa!! (Do I get the right spelling??? Hehe) Kyaa!!! ReixAya story. I'm planning to have a world record of my no. 1 couple in terms of Fanfiction. (Cough). Anyways, to tell you about the story, it revolves again to the coldest man in the world I ever met besides from Uchiha Sasuke, do you know him? The guy I'm talking about? Okay, want a clue? His birthday is March 6, a blood type of B and a certified member of the Do-Nothing-Club. His favorite accessories are what he wears. Hmmm… Think! Time limit is not allowed. Did you say Rei Otohata? Bingo! You said it right. Haha. Did I give you a trivia about him? It's all said in Episode 3 where in he was interview by a famous magazine publisher.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ran, Miyu, Aya. I don't have money to buy Rei Otohata!!! So please don't sue! The little money I have is used only for important reasons such us DVD and internet. That's all. Bow!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

…

…

"_You know, Aya? I can be your boyfriend if you want and I can kiss you right now. It's easy for me but FIRST LOVE? I'm not ready for that…_

…

…

…_I'm not a nice guy that you think… I'm not good in relationship and I'm not good in commitment, I don't think I can suddenly see you as my girlfriend. I'm Sorry."_

…

…

**Chapter 1: Love is on going war**

"_I'm Sorry…"_

"_I'm Sorry…"_

"_I'm Sorry…"_

"It's been 3 days since Rei told me that. Why? I thought he loves me too but I was wrong." Aya thought as she rolled over her bed and turned off the alarm clock.

"Aya!" If you don't get up you'll be late on school. It's already past 8. Hurry!" Her mother said.

Aya reluctantly stood up and walked to her closet. She pulled out a white blouse and a skirt. She laid them on her bed as she went to take a shower and brush her teeth. After her shower, she got dressed and ran down the stairs noticing that she only had sixty minutes to get to school.

"You look pale, honey. Did you have a good sleep last night?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah. I was just busy studying." Aya replied.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Sorry if I make you worried mom." Aya said as she looks at her watch. "Geez! The time runs fast, isn't it? If I don't hurry I might get late. I'll be leaving now. Ja ne!" Aya said.

"Ittarashai!" Her mother said.

Aya walks toward the school but zoning out. She don't mind whether she became late. Rei is absent for 3 consecutive days and she don't know the reason. _"Why I am like this? Rei doesn't says that he don't like me. He just said that his not ready yet. If that's the reason, I will try my best not to give up. I just need to prepare myself for a long time of waiting until I reach him with my true feelings."_

"Aya!!!" Ran shouted.

"Ran? Miyu? Good Morning." Aya greeted.

"Good Morning too." Miyu replied.

"Hey! Aya! Let's go shopping after class. I heard that there was 15% discount in the Karaoke House. It's until 7 in the evening. Let's come." Ran said.

"Okay. I need to have groceries too but I have a meeting with the Supreme Student Council (SSC) officers after class. Will it be okay for the two of you to wait for me? I think the meeting will last in less than 30 minutes." Aya said.

"Okay. Then it's settled. We'll be waiting for you at the library. By the way the meeting is for?" Miyu asked.

"Meeting? It's for the upcoming school festival. You know? Our school's foundation day is just a month away. We will be discussing what activities we can do to make our school festival memorable and exciting." Aya said.

"Eh? You're still discussing the activities for that? As far as I know, you're all planning the activities for the school festival since November of last year. Geez! What a boring and tiring work." Ran annoyed.

"Ran! Would you shut up?" Miyu said. "Aya is doing her best as the Supreme Student Council president. We have to support her."

"Okay! I understand." Ran said.

"By the way, Aya. I've notice that Otohata-kun was absent for three days. Did something happen?" Miyu asked.

"Rei?" she said in low voice. "I don't know. We haven't seen each other since we went to the Amusement Park." Aya said but her voice is trembling.

Ran noticed it. "What happened? You told us that you went home ahead because you two feel exhausted. I even got the chance to leave the two of you alone but you wasted it. By the way, did you asked him why is he avoiding you over the past week or he turned you down. Poor Aya! The Hounan High school's _"Cool Beauty"_ has been dumped by the person she truly loves." Ran said.

"He didn't dump me Ran." Aya said in a loud tone. "He said… he said… that he is not yet prepared for the relationship I was wishing for but even though he said that to me, I'm glad that he doesn't hate me. I think I make a good decision of confessing my love to him. It's better to try and failed than to regret for not doing it. Love is on going war." Aya said.

"Aya!!!!" Ran shout and hug her. "You're now mature."

"Thank you, Ran." Aya said. _"I know this is right. Even I didn't fall for Rei right away, his reply maybe __**"sorry"**__ right now, but if we take things slowly, bit by bit... his answer might change. There's no need to force myself to give up. I finally entered this unrequited love. There's no point of turning back."_ Aya thought to herself.

"Ohayo! Ran-pyon, Aya and Miyu." Tatsuki said. "I think the three of you should hurry. The bell already rings and if you don't walk quickly you'll all be late." Tatsuki said.

"Shit!!! We almost forgot it. Hurry guys." Ran said. "Hey! Monkey-boy! Wait for us."

The three gals and Tatsuki runs fast as they can not to became late. When they arrive at school there were still 10 minutes remaining before the bell rings. **"T-A-T-S-U-K-I!!!!"** Ran shouted. "You made the 3 of us panic because of your stupid words earlier. You really suck dumb-ass!!!" Ran said angrily as she releases a powerful punch right before Tatsuki's eyes.

"Ra… Ran… I'm sorry. Forgive me, honey" Tatsuki cried.

"Aya? Are you okay?" Miyu asked.

"Hey! Aya? Are you alright?" Ran said after punching her boyfriend.

"Yes!" Aya said as she gasping for air.

Ran laughed at her "You are really weak, Aya."

"Maybe. It's you who told me that I can't excel in activities like running, ne?" Aya said.

The class then started after 10 minutes. Lots of quizzes, recitation and homework were given by Nakanishi-sensei. They also had a 50 item test in English but no matter how tiring and boring the school is. It's finally dismissal time.

"Yahoo!!! It's dismissal time!!! Aya! Let's go and have Karaoke." Ran shouted.

"Kotobuki!" Nakanishi called.

"Sensei? What's wrong? May I help you?" Ran said.

"What's the meaning of this?" Talking about their 50 item test in English they had earlier. "You only got 13 points even though it's just a multiple choice. Come on! You will have a remedial class until 7:00 PM." Nakanishi said.

"**Whaaatt???"** Ran freaked out. "I don't like. Hey. Aya and Miyu! Help me." Ran said.

"Let's cancel this for a while Ran. Yamato called me and he's asking me to visit him at the police station. Later guys!" Miyu said.

"Miyu! Wait!" Ran said as she tries to escape Nakanishi.

…

"_**Calling all the attentions of all the Supreme Student Council officers from First year to Forth year please head now to the Guidance Office for a very important meeting."**_

…

"Ran, I think I am leaving now. Miyu's right. Let's cancel this for the mean time. There will be lots of time to hang-out after the school festival. Do your best to analyze what Nakanishi-sensei will teach you. Good bye." Aya said.

"Aya! Don't leave me." Ran cried. Aya just smiles at her and soon headed at the guidance office were all the SSC officers are waiting.

…

_**At the Guidance Office,**_

"Aya-senpai! Do you have now a plan for the upcoming school festival?" Sayo, the 2nd year Representative, asked.

"Since the school festival only happens once a year and this is the last school festival we, seniors, are going to experience, I'm planning to make this event more exciting and memorable not just for all the senior students but for all the students here in Hounan High School. We are just a month away from the festival so we must start preparing it as soon as possible." Aya said.

"Then, what's your plan now?" Yuuya, the SSC vice president, asked.

"I'm planning to suggest that our school festival must last for five days. On the first 3 days, the elimination and semi-finals for all the ball games and other games must takes place. On the 4th day, the championship in all the games will takes place and on the last day, I'm going to ask our school principal's permission to have a grand ball here in our school on the night of February 14." Aya said.

"Valentines Day, huh? Wow! I like that." Mami, the SSC secretary, said.

"Let's also organize different clubs. Each clubs must compete to each other and whoever wins by having the most profit they gain from their booth will have a special prize." Yuuya added.

Aya smiled. "I'm glad that after months of preparing, we have come up with different ideas for the upcoming school festival. Since it's already 5:30 PM let's continue this meeting tomorrow. Mata Ashita!" Aya said.

"Goodbye! See you tomorrow." The other members said.

"Hey! Aya-chan" called Yuuya. "Going home? Can I join you?"

"Yuya-kun? Why not." Aya said.

While walking along the school quadrangle "Anno... Do you know why Rei was absent? He's not texting me or even called me. He doesn't also answer his phone when I call him. Is he sick?" Yuuya asked.

"Why are you asking me? You are his best friend." Aya said.

"It's because the girlfriend is always updated than the best friend." Yuuya said.

"What are you talking?" Aya said. _"Girlfriend huh? I also thought that before, since the two of us are in the same section and he treats me differently from our other girl classmates."_ Aya thought to herself.

"Aya? Are you alright?" Yuuya asked.

"Huh? Yeah! I was just thinking of something." Aya said.

"You're acting weird these past days. I don't know if it's related to the reason why Rei was absent."

"What? Why do you asked?"

"Anno… because I always had an eye on you. You're always cool in everything you do but I notice that there is something wrong. Did the two of you have a fight?"

"Of course, not! The last time I saw him was on last Sunday and I don't dare to text or call him and asked "Hey! Are you alright?", "Did something happen to you?" because I know that he might not reply or answer me. I can't do it at least for now."

"Is that so? Rei is very a good man and I know you know it more than I am, even though he is cold. He wouldn't say you anything he isn't capable of doing. He isn't loud...but when he speaks, its well through out. It comes from here." At this point, he had his hand on his heart, "so you better believe in him." Yuuya said.

Aya was surprise on what she heard. _"Did he mean that Otohata-kun meant what he says? That he can't see me as his girlfriend?? Ahhh!!! Stop remembering Aya!!!"_ Aya thought.

…

"_You know, Aya? I can be your boyfriend if you want and I can kiss you right now. It's easy for me but FIRST LOVE? I'm not ready for it._

…

_I'm not a nice guy that you think. I'm not good in relationship and I'm not good in commitment, I don't think I can suddenly see you as my girlfriend."_

…

"Anno… Yuuya, I will take this short cut" Aya said in low voice. "I need to go to the supermarket and have groceries. Thanks for a walk." Aya said as she turns back and walked away from Yuuya. Her mind is zoning out again.

…

Suddenly…

"Yuuya!" a voice called.

The blond guy looked back only to found out that it was him. "Rei?" Yuya surprised. "How are you? I thought you were sick because you are three days absent." Yuuya said.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to go to school for the mean time. What are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"You don't want to go to school your ass, man! What will happen if you got expelled for disobeying the school policies? Students only allowed to take at least 2 absences."

"Hai! Hai!" rei replied. "Sorry. By the way, what are you doing here? You're house is from north, right?"

"Oh! I walked Aya-chan home but she said she has something to do. Oh! I forgot!" Yuya looked to where Aya made her way to buy groceries. When he still saw her image walking she called her aloud. "Aya!!!" Yuuya shouted.

Aya is shocked because of Yuuya's loud voice. She turned her face to Yuuya and surprise to see Rei was with him. The two of them walk towards Aya. Rei's just following Yuuya but he truly doesn't know what to do. The real reason why he's absent is because he's avoiding Aya to see him. But now she's just standing in front of him _"Her eyes are still filled with pain."_ He thought.

"Hey!" Rei said to her. Aya just smiles as her reply.

"Neh, I thought the two of you had a fight?" Yuuya said.

"I told you that we don't ne? Anno... It's getting late already. I have to go shopping in the supermarket. See you guys tomorrow." Aya said.

"Wait!" Rei stopped her. He cast his eyes on the side and asked shyly. "…If it's okay to you I'll join you." Rei said.

She agreed. Rei walks with Aya but the two of them were not talking to each other. Rei then breaks the silence by saying "Anno… Aya, about what I said to you last week at the amusement park. That I'm not ready yet. Anno…"

Aya then speaks even Rei isn't finish on what he's saying. "I understand. You don't have to worry. The truth is, I find it hard to accept that but I realized I was the one who is in hurry. There's no need to rush. That's why; I made up my mind not to give up. Please, allow me to love you. I don't care how many I times I will get hurt. It doesn't matter, until you realize your true feelings to me. I don't expect that you will return it but just allow me to love you." Aya said as her voice trembles.

Rei doesn't know what to say. He pities her. What he said to her causes Aya more pain. He then walked towards Aya and hugged her. "Aya, I can't tell you what my true feelings are because I'm still confused on it. But I will admit that you are really special to me. That's why; I want our relationship to be friends for now. I'm just preventing you not to get hurt. I hope you understand. So if it's okay to you, I will allow you to wait until I realized what I feel towards you but don't expect too much that I will return your feelings. Things might get change. As of now let's remain to be friends." Rei said in low voice as he stroking Aya's hair.

"Okay! I understand. I won't expect too much. I need to prepare myself for a long time of waiting until I reach you with my true feelings." Aya said. _"Friends? I'm not going to give up. Love is ongoing war." One day. You'll regret saying "Sorry" so be prepared." She thought._

On the other hand, not far from where Rei and Aya were standing and talking to each other, a shadow of an unknown guy was hiding on the electric post. After a couple of minutes and eavesdropping on Rei and Aya's conversation, he left the place with a smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes:**

What do you think? I hope you like it? How about Rei? Is he really cold? I don't think so because for me he is the type of guy who is surely get serious to a relationship and not those stupid guys who are playboys and liars. Hehe. Please leave reviews and comments. Thanks in advance. Until next time guys, Sayonara!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	2. New Rival

***When God Writes Your Story***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Author's Notes: **Ta-da!!! I got reviews! (Smiles). Thanks to those who reviewed on last chapter. Honto ni Arigato! By the way, here's the 2nd chapter of the story. I hope that you're waiting for this, ne? Hmmm… Thanks guys. Please enjoy reading this. I spend lot of hours typing this on my computer. I wonder on what's going to be the cost of our electric bill for this month. I think my mother will going to blame me if it cost more than 1500 pesos. You know? For poor families like us it's hard to pay that kind of expenses. Hehe. Back to the story, I'm sure you really want to read so let's begin.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Gals and its characters. _(I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji who created the most handsome and coolest guy in downtown Tokyo- Rei Otohata.)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

…

**Chapter 2: New Rival**

After Rei and Aya call their relationship off and decided to become friends, they are now not seen in their school together. They often talked to each other lately. For the past days, Aya is seen hanging out with her best friends Ran and Miyu while Rei is spending his time with Yuuya. Rumors then spread in Hounan High School that the relationship between the two school heartthrobs is finally over.

…

_**Tick... 3:30... Tack... 3:45… tick… 4: 00… tack...**_

…

_**KRINNNNGGGGGG!!!!!! **__(That's a bell… hehe)_

…

"Yahoooo!!!! It's dismissal time…." Ran shouted as she stood up on her desk.

"Hey! Ran. Please don't shout as loud as that. It's embarrassing." Miyu said. "Besides you are not yet allowed to go home. You have a meeting with Nakanishi-sensei, right?"

"Crap! I almost forgot it. Arigatou for reminding me." The corn haired gal answered.

"Hi, there guys." Aya greeted. "Let's go home together."

"Aya, Gomen. I have an appointment with Yamato today." Miyu answered.

"Me too. I have to attend that annoying remedial class in Math and English with Naka-teach." Ran added.

"I see. Then I guess I'll invite Rie and Satsuki for a little walk." Aya said putting her attention to those girls chatting not far from them.

"Eh? You're serious, Aya?" Rie surprisingly asked.

"Yeah. Nande?"

"How about Rei???" Satsuki asked.

"Well, as you can see he left the classroom as soon as the bell rings. By the way, want to eat at **Wcdo **_(Note: It's McDonalds,)_before heading home??? I'll treat you both." Aya said while winking.

"Really? LUCKY!!!" Satsuki cried in joy.

"Thank you, Aya. You are the best." The other girl replied.

…

…

While walking towards Wcdo…

"Anno… Aya, I'm just wondering about you and Otohata-kun. There were rumors and e-mails spreading inside the school that the two of you are already break up. I'm convincing myself that these are just stupid rumors made by those fucking girls who want to ruin your relationship. But as what I've notice from the things that happens this past days, is it true? That the two of you already break up?" Satsuki asked.

Aya didn't speak for a while until she said "Last week, when Ran took the Remedial class for Nakanishi-sensei's subject, I went home together with Yuuya until we met Rei on the way. He said to me that he will accompany me shopping for groceries so I agreed. While walking, the two of us talked about the incident that happen in the amusement park and that conversation ends up for us to decide to call our relationship off and became friends. I can't forget the incident on one of the restaurants in the **Enchanted Kingdom** on how serious Rei face was when he told me "I'm Sorry".

"So that's what happens? Are you going to forget him?" Rie asked..

"I can't do it and you know it. It's hard to wait around for something that I know will never happen but it's hard to stop when I know it's everything I've always wanted." Aya said.

"What's your plan now? Are you going to continue to love him?"

"Yes. Love is on going war, right? I've already entered this unrequited love so there's no turning back now. Besides, even we rarely seen talking to each other now, we almost text each other. Last morning he called me so that I might not get late." Aya said.

Rie and Satsuki look at each other and smiles. "If it's your decision then we will support you. Were one of your friends, right?" Rie said.

"Thanks, guys. Sorry if I make the two of you worried. Hmmm… since we already here in the counter, what do you plan to eat. I told you that I'll treat you. ne?" Aya said.

…

…

On the other hand, Rei was eating hamburger with Yuuya on one the benches in the park where lots of irritating girls spend most of their time flirting with their boyfriends.

"Is that Otohata-kun?" the red-haired "Ganguro" said. _**(Note: "Ganguro" is literally "black face")**_

"Where? Where? Wherefore art thou Rei??? Oh! He was with Asou-kun. Where could be his girlfriend?" the yellow "Ganguro" asked.

"I saw her talking with Kotobuki and Yamazaki a while ago in their classroom. She's been hanging with them for almost a week now." the red-haired "Ganguro" said.

"Really? There's something wrong here. Didn't you notice? This all happen after Otohata-kun's absent for three consecutive days. When he finally comes back, those two were already not talking to each other. He's not also eating with Hoshino-san like they usually do during lunch and this morning while I was walking along the school corridor I witnessed with my two eyes that Hoshino-san didn't even greet Otohata-kun "Good Morning" Could the two of them have their break up?" The blue-haired "Ganguro" said.

"**The rumors! **There were rumors spreading in and out of the school campus that their relationship finally ended." the yellow "Ganguro" said.

"Did I hear the right word I'm waiting for several months now? **BreakkkKK upPPp!!!!!** Haha. If it's true, we will all have the chance to win Otohata-kun's heart and be his long time girlfriend. What a dream come true to spend all your time to a handsome guy like him. Poor Hoshino-san." the red-haired "Ganguro" said.

"**Ehem!** (Cough). What are you talking ladies? Are you talking about me?" He said.

…

"**O…O… OTOHATA-KUN!!!!"** The three "Ganguros" freaked out. "When… When did you get there?" they all asked while piles of sweat come running down from their forehead.

"Just a minute ago, if you don't mind ladies, please move you're blocking our way."

"Sorry, Otohata-kun." they said.

"Neh, Rei! You don't have to act like that." Yuuya said.

"They were annoying. They were talking about that stupid rumor about me and Aya. It's sickening."

"To tell you honestly, I also want to know if it's true. Whenever I stared Aya in the classroom or even in the meeting with SSC officers there seems nothing wrong with her. She kept on smiling. Is the rumor true? Could it that you are going out with another girl?" Yuuya asked.

"What's with that question? I will admit that I was such a hunk but I'm not a two-timer. We just call our relationship off and decide to become friends. I just don't want to have a commitment with her. I'm afraid that I will end up hurting her again."

"Hurting her again? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Rei said. "I don't want to talk about it." Rei said.

"I see. If the reason is too private, I won't ask anymore. I'm glad that you told me even hints about that." Yuuya said, suddenly "Oh my God!!! I almost forgot. I have to prepare a report for the upcoming activities in the school festival. I need to go home now. See you tomorrow." Yuuya said.

"I understand, later." Rei said. He continued walking and planned to go home. He doesn't want to see him by other girls alone because they might talk about the rumors and spread it all over again. He decided to take a short cut when an unknown voice called him.

"Otohata."

He turned back to face the one calling his gorgeous name and there stood a very nice and handsome guy like him.

"What?" He asked coldly. "Oh! I know you. You are Kazuki Katase from the Orange Class, right?"

"Indeed."

"What do you want? Want to know my birthday" Rei asked.

"What I want?" He said. "Simple. Will you give it to me if I tell you that I want your _**girl**_." he added.

Rei was shocked on what he heard. "You mean, A…Aya?"

"Yes."

Rei's eyes became serious and smile annoyingly "I will not."

Katase laugh and said "As what I expect a reply from you. Argghhh!!! You know what, I really hate you. I didn't know why Aya falls in love with you."

"Really? You hate me? I can't feel it." Rei said.

"There were rumors spreading that the two of you already break up. If that's true then Aya is free from any guy to court her. Starting tomorrow, I will make Aya fall in love with me. So better keep an eye on her if you don't want to witness how I am going to steal little by little your beloved Aya.

"_Who the hell is this guy?_ Who told you about that rumor? Really? They said that we are already breaking up? Why didn't I know that?"

"Don't be stupid, Otohata. I know everything about you and Aya. I know that your relationship is off. Love is all about timing, dude! I will make Aya mine. I'll be your greatest rival." Katase said.

"_How did he know that?_" After that conversation Rei quickly dial Aya's number and call her but it's out of coverage because there was no cell phone signal on Wcdo which Aya is currently eating.

…

…

_**To be continued…**_

…

…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Next on When God Writes Your Story:**

**Rei: **Eh??? That annoying Katase is true to his word. He really plans to get Aya from me. What will I do??? If this happens, Aya will surely forget about me.

**Aya: **That's not true. I told you I will love you even I got hurt many times.

**Rei:** But Katase told me that starting tomorrow he'll steal you from me little by little.

**Aya:** Then let's find it on the next chapter.

**Rei:** I guess it's the only reason to find out.

**Both:** Next on Shacheicoh Hime's When God writes your story, **Battle: Rei vs. Katase Part I. **Look forward to it!!! ^^.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Notes:**

Hurray!!! For the first time I got involve Katase as Rei's rival. (Clap! clap! clap!). Lately, I always think Yuuya to be his rival for Aya's heart but I don't want to ruin their friendship so it will be better if it's Katase. I'm planning to use him as a guy who fell in love with Aya and became his rumored boyfriend. Because of him, Aya is caught in the middle between him and Otohata. Just like on the anime. What do you think???? Haha.. If you want that please tell me. I will update next week. It's a promise. Leave reviews and comments while waiting for it, please? Thanks. By the way, you can add me on my friendster and be a friend of mine. Here's my e-mail address bishounen_. Thanks. Oh! For the last time. Please leave reviews. ^^

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	3. Battle! Rei vs Katase Part 1

***When God Writes Your Story***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes: **I updated as I promise. Sigh! This is not my lucky week. I lost my two wallets last Monday (March 16, 2009); it contained my allowance for the week and my USB. Arghh!!! Oh wait! It's not lost. It was stolen. Yes! That's it. I left my bag beside my friend's bag to attend my Gymnastic Class. When I went back to get some money, It's not there anymore. I cried all night because of that. Didn't **HE!!** (The one who stole my wallets), know how I budget my allowance to gain enough money for my studies. Geez! I haven't recovered yet. Finals are coming and I'm sure there were lots of things to be paid on that week. Beside, my USB, which my brother bought for me last August is there. Argghh!!! I feel I lost everything. (Sob! Sob!). Anyway, never mind it. I wish he would use the money he STOLE from ME in a good way. Back to the topic! Here's the 3rd chapter of the story.

Wait! Leave reviews please. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rei Otohata and Aya Hoshino. Plus the super and fabulous anime entitle Super Gals. I only own the whole idea of this story except the usage of characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rumors suddenly spread in their school that Aya and Rei relationship is finally over. Didn't they know that the two couples are just having themselves a break and were still friends? Also, there was a new character introduce here named Katase who told Rei that he will steal Aya from him little by little.

**Chapter 3: Battle: Rei vs. Katase Part I**

At the library, where in the whole officers of the Student Council have their meeting, a girl stood up to and talked to her vice president.

"Hi! Yuuya." Aya greeted. "Are you done with the report about the activities for the school festival? I'm planning to suggest another idea about it. I think there were going to be some changes about our first proposal."

"I'm not yet finish typing it on my computer. If you want here is my flash drive and the proposal for the school festival was save here. The file name was "School Festival" you can bring home my USB and edit it." Yuuya said.

"Thanks."

""Ms. Hoshino." a voice called.

"Nakanishi-sensei??? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm here to know your proposal for the school festival. We don't have enough time for that. The principal told me that you didn't past the report he asked you to do regarding it. Is there something wrong?"

"Anno… Sorry, sensei. I just got very busy this past day and forgot to do it but all of us here were planning to make the school festival a memorable one. To give you a brief summary about the activities we plan here it is." Aya said.

…

_**Whisper… Whisper… Whisper… Whisper… Whisper… Whisper…**_

…

…

"Wow! What a great idea!!! I like that proposal. I'm going to ask all the students here to assemble in the auditorium for them to know what the activities you plan are. But have you already thought a place for our filed trip?" Nakanishi asked.

"Actually, I just got the idea of having this trip during our Home Economics time. That's why I'm planning to ask my classmates opinion about it. Right, Yuuya?" Aya said.

"Huh? Hmm… Yes!"

Meanwhile in the classroom, Rei was sitting on his chair and wondered where Aya is. He actually waited on how Katase will move.

…

"_Starting tomorrow, I will make Aya fall in love with me. So better keep an eye on her if you don't want to witness how I am going to steal little by little your beloved Aya."_

…

"_When and where did Aya and that guy meet?"_ Rei thought _"Maybe I didn't notice that there was blossoming friendship between those two since I never paid so much attention when I'm with Aya. Stupid, Otohata! You don't even notice that your girlfriend is surrounded by guys like of Katase."_ He then stood up from his sit and headed to Ran and Miyu.

"Hey, Kotobuki! Where is Aya?" he asked.

The two were surprised on what Rei asked. He is currently looking for their best friend.

"Anno… She has a meeting with the SSC officers like Yuuya at the library. Why? Don't tell me that the two of you already reconcile." Miyu teased.

"Library? Thanks." Rei then walks out of their room to look for Aya and as soon as he headed towards the library, his heart is beating like a drum _"What if I saw them together? How will I react?" _And his instinct never failed him. Right before the school library's entrance there stood Aya and Katase having some kind of conversation. He feels guilt while looking at them. If he didn't ask Aya to call their relationship off maybe he is the one who's on Katase's place. He then headed on them and called Aya.

"Rei???" Aya blushed. "Why?"

"Classes is about to start. Let's go now." He then holds Aya's hand and walk away but Katase quickly grabs Aya's wrist that made them stop.

"Let go of Aya. Can't you see we are talking to each other? Didn't your parents teach you good manners?" Katase asked.

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?" Rei asked.

"Stupid! Who the hell do you think I'm talking too?" Katase shouted.

"Aya." Rei replied.

"Damn you! Why do I have to ask Aya to let go of herself. Geez!!! So if you don't mind Mr. Otohata, Let go of her." Katase said as he pulls Aya's wrist towards him.

"Would you please shut your mouth? Who the hell do you think you are to command me to let go my girlfriend's hand. I think it's my line to let go of her." Rei said.

Aya is surprised on what she hears. _"Did he say? Girlfriend? But he told me that he isn't preparing yet and their relationship is still off. "_Anno… Katase, I think Rei is right. If we don't come back we will be late for our next class besides there were topics I need to discuss with my classmates about the school festival. Let's continue this conversation next time. Bye!"

Katase stares at them while walking eyes were brrning on Otohata. "Damn you, Otohata!"

Meanwhile, Aya is blushing since Rei is still holding her hand. _(Wow! Holding hands while walking. Romantic, ne?)_

"I don't know that you and Katase know each other." Aya said.

"Stay away from him."

"Doushite?"

"I just don't want to see you hanging out or spending sometime with that guy. I think you better spend it with your friends like Ran and Miyu. He let go of her hand and immediately headed to their classroom.

Aya wonders why Rei is acting weird this time. _"Why is he asking me to avoid Katase and spend more time with Miyu and Ran? Did those two hiding something? I wonder."_

After Rei entered their classroom, Aya soon followed and she headed immediately to the flat form and asks her classmates to shut up.

"**ATTENTION!!!"** Aya shout. "Classmates, I need your help. This is for the upcoming activities in the school festival. We, Supreme Student Council, are planning to organize a fieldtrip and I need to ask your suggestion for a perfect spot or place for our fieldtrip. Actually, I find it hard to think that's why if we help each other we will come up of a beautiful place to be our destination. Whatever will be the results of this meeting will eventually be reported to the principal. So think carefully." Aya said.

"**Fieldtrip???** When?" Ran asked.

"Next month, Hmm… On the second week of the February to be exact, we will celebrate our annual School Festival. All of the SSC officers agreed that the festival must last for 5 days but there were some changes in our first proposal. On the first three days, every section will compete not by sports like basketball or soccer but through selected clubs. Yuuya will explain it to you." Aya said.

"Ehem!" Yuuya started his speech. "We are going to establish 5 different clubs for every year level. The clubs will be Math Club, Science Club, English Club, Arts Club, History Club and hmm…**Yuuya Fan's Club**. I think it's the better club you must engage in."

"**SHUT UP!!!!"** Every student shouted.

"Okay. I was just cracking a joke, classmates. Don't take it seriously. Back to the topic, every clubs must have their own booths that will surely bring excitement and fun for everyone. They have to do their best to make their booth profitable. For example, Math club decide to have a Horror House, the Arts club will have marriage booth etc. The selection of the club will be base to the major subject of the section's adviser. Since our adviser's, Nakanishi-sensei, major subject is Math. All of us here in the **Banana Class** will automatically be members of Math club." Yuuya said.

"Amazing! I think this year's festival will going to be exciting. Is that all?" Rie asked.

"No. The competition for every club will only last for 3 days. On the forth day, we will have our fieldtrip and we will have no class the day after it but we will be back at night of February 14 to celebrate a dance party. Maybe you will all know the details about that tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. As of now, let's focus to our fieldtrip. Whoever has a suggestion, please raise your right hand." Aya said.

"How about the newly open Ocean Park in Kyoto?" a guy said.

"It's not fun there. Hmm… Hoshino-san? What do you think if we go to the **Nyun Nyun Beach? **Swimming is the best way for us to relax after the opening of the school festival." a girl said.

"Yeah! I agree with that too. That beach is famous for its blue-colored water and white sand." another student says.

Aya suddenly became pale. Her face seems to have no color and his body seems to be trembling. She doesn't even listening to her classmates who keeps on accepting the proposal. _**"B-E-A-C-H????"**_ she thought. _"God! I do not know how to swim."_

"Aya!" Ran called. "What's wrong? They said that they like to go to Nyun Nyun Beach for our fieldtrip."

"Really? Beach, ne?" Aya laughed. "Any other proposal? Come on! You're all free to suggest. How about you, Yuuya? Do have any suggestion?"

"Actually, I also want to go beach. You know? I and Rei really like surfing."

"Geez!" Aya sighed. _"I wish I never ask them about this topic."_

On the other hand Rei was just staring at her at seems to notice why Aya's keep on asking for suggestion. He raises his hand and said.

"I have a proposal. I think there were students here who don't know how to swim that is why, they will not experience totally fun out there. Why not go to place where everybody will love and have fun, for example, a trekking in Mt. Arigatou." _**(Note: That Mountain is not real. As well as Nyun Nyun Beach. It's just from my imagination. Hehe)**_

"That's good also but it cost lots of money. Going to beach is all we can afford, right?" Yuuya said.

"Yeah! (Nod!) Yeah! (Nod!)" Students agreed.

"So it's decided. Our fieldtrip will be on Nyun Nyun Beach." Yuuya said.

Aya then walks towards her seat carrying the world. "_Why did it ended up like this? If the students here find out that I can't swim they might laugh at me."_ She also takes a look at Rei and eventually cast it away from him. "_Sigh! My image!"_

…

…

The next morning, all the activities for the school festival are now posted in the bulletin board. Many students gathered on front of it to read it.

"Sugoi! We have a grand ball after the school fieldtrip. And the good thing is, it's on Valentines Day" a girl said.

"So we are members of Science Club? Neh, is this true? Students from other schools can visit and join us in our activities? This is interesting." Another girl said.

"This year's festival will surely be memorable. As what I've heard from Honda-san, the SSC secretary, this is all the idea of Hoshino-san. She's definitely the best president of SSC I've ever met. I never regret voting her from that spot in the last school election." a guy said.

…

Meanwhile at the Cafeteria, Aya is eating alone near the window. Katase then comes in holding a tray of food and ask her if he could join her.

"Hi, Aya? Can I eat with you?" Katase asked.

"Yeah." Aya said.

"Where are your friends? Ran and Miyu?"

"Ran was having a make-up class for Math while Miyu is helping one of our classmates in writing essay. I don't want to interrupt them so I eat by myself." Aya said.

"How about Rei?" Katase asked.

"Why are you asking?" Aya said in low tone.

"Sorry, by the way the activities for the school festival are now posted in the bulletin board. I read and find out that we will have a fieldtrip on a beach called Nyun Nyun and there is also a grand ball that will happen the day after it. You're a Math club member, right?"

"Yup. But I think I can't participate in the booth my classmates are going to establish. The SSC officers will be in charge in every activity so I might be busy at that time and will have no fun. How about you? What club are you?" Aya asked.

"Mr. Gunjo's major subject is Physical Education so it means that I'm a certified member of Arts Club, You know? MAPE~Music, Arts and **P.E.** My classmates plan to have a marriage booth." Katase said.

"Wow! That's good." Aya said.

…

Meanwhile, Rei is standing in front of his locker and is looking for his physics book when several girls pass him by.

"Did you see in the Cafeteria? Hoshino-san is eating with Katase-kun." a girl said.

"Katase-kun? The captain ball of the soccer team? The handsome one? Wow! Aya-san is really famous in every handsome guy's eyes. Last time, Otohata-kun but now it's Katase. How I wish I was cool and beautiful as she was." another talkative girl said.

After hearing those chit chat from those girls, he closes his locker and eventually headed at the Cafeteria. On his way he met Tatsuki.

"Hey, Tatsuki. Long time no see. Have you taken your lunch yet?" Rei asked.

"Not yet. I promise to my Ran that we will eat together." he replied.

"Kotobuki? She's having her make up class right now. So why not eat lunch with me instead of her."

"Matte!! I can't."

"Nande…"

"Ototchi, I'm destined only for my Ran. I'm not interested with guy, Aya-ppe will surely hurt if she find out about this. Gomen, but a **boy-to-boy relationship is a no-no!**"

"What are you talking about? Never mind. Come on."

…

_**At the Cafeteria…**_

"Anno… Aya? Is there someone who already invited you to be his date at the grand ball?" Katase asked.

"Huh? No one. Who would care to ask me that? Besides the activities for the school festival is just posted a while ago." Aya said" _If __**he**__ would only… but_ _that only happens in my dreams. Wait! But dreams do come true, right?"_

"What if the two us…." Katase isn't finish on what he is saying when he was interrupted by Rei and Tatsuki.

"Can we join you?" Rei asked.

"Hi, Aya-ppe? Long time no see." Tatsuki greeted.

"Otohata-kun? Tatsuki? Yes. Why not." Aya said. She moves sideward and let Rei sit beside her and Katase do the same for Tatsuki.

"Hi, I think you are saying something to Aya. Did we interrupt you?" Rei asked with an annoying smile.

"Forget it. It's none of your business. By the way, Aya are you free this Saturday? I would like to ask you out." Katase asked.

"A date? Hmm… It's been a while since I go out on a date. She remembers her last date with Rei. The historical Enchanted Kingdom Scene. "Yeah! I'll accept your invitation." Aya said cheerful but she is really pretending to be happy.

Rei and Tatsuki were just eating and pretending of not hearing something, especially Rei. He really wants to say something but there is something inside him who keeps on telling no.

"What about a date at the amusement park, at Enchanted Kingdom. I'll fetch you at 3:00 in the afternoon." Katase said.

"No!!!! Not in the Amusement Park!!!" Aya shouted. The three guys are shocked on what she have answered especially Rei. He knows that Aya doesn't want to go there because it keeps her reminding on that incident. "Anno… Sorry, I just remembered something. Before I forgot, I have something to do in the library. I'll leave the three of you. Katase, about the date, I have two tickets for the concert of T.M Revolution, if you want you can join me. Goodbye guys." Aya said as she runs fast away from them. Away from Rei.

On the other hand, Rei feels a little bit envy with Katase. T.M Revolution??? It was his favorite singer. But why Aya gave the ticket to Katase. _"I think Aya is trying to move on."_ he thought.

…

…

_**To be continued…**_

…

…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Next on When God Writes Your Story:**

**Katase: **Huh? Who's that beautiful girl waiting near a boutique?

**Rei: **Where? Oh? I know her. She's Aya! But why is she here?

**Katase: **You are really an idiot. No doubt you're a student of **Baka-na** **Class**. _(Note: Baka means stupid.)_ Have you forgotten? I win in our last time match. I have a date with Aya on a concert. And the worst thing is it's the concert of your favorite singer.

**Rei: **Do you really think you win?

**Katase: **What do you mean?

**Rei: **Find out on the next chapter. By the way, Shachiecoh Hime, I thought it was a story of me and Aya… why is Katase always caught Aya's attention?

**Shachiecoh Hime:** Yes. Don't worry I will fix everything. Leave it to me, okay?

**Rei:** Okay. Be true to your words.

**Shachiecoh Hime:** Then how about a kiss for that?"

**Rei:** Idiot! Okay. But just 5 seconds. ^^

**Shachiecoh Hime:** Ahaha! You're serious? Forget it! Aya will get angry to us.

**Aya and Rei:** Next on When God Loves Your Story: **Chapter 4~ A Date With Two Guys. **Look forward to it!!! ^^

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Notes:**

Sigh! How is it? Do you like it? Don't worry the next chapter will going to be more fun. I assure you.

Oh! I want to say thank you to Alice Jane (am I right?), for reading and keep leaving reviews in this story. Thanks. I promise to improve my story. I'm just a beginner so bear with me. Hehe.

Anyway, Everyone! I posted another Aya and Rei story. It's a one shot. Please read and leave reviews for it. The title is **"Flavor of Life." **

So it's quite late now. It's already 12:37 in the morning and I really need to go to bed now. Rei Otohata is calling me now. He will get angry if I will not sleep with him so Ja! Sweet dreams guys. Please review. Thanks a lot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	4. A date with two guys

***When God Writes Your Story***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes: **Yahoo!!! Second Semester is already over! The weather is really getting hot. I feel dizzzyyy!!!! This feeling… It means…. _(I can't hear you__**)**_**, SUMMER VACATION IS ON THE AIR!!!!** Haha I can finally sit and relax! There's no time for me to worry about exam anymore. Okay! Okay! I lied. I still have one exam left (Management), and projects need to be passed. Sigh! Being a College Student is sure a though job, huh.

By the way, here is now the chapter four of the story. I write it right after I watch the DVD of Ayashi no Ceres. The story is good and a little bit of Romantic aside from the fact that the name of the lead female character is **Aya**. And the lead character looks a like of Tamahome of Fushigi Yuugi. Geez! And you know what? I really hate pirated DVDs. Imagine; the subtitle is not in timing! Sometimes it's always ahead from the character that do the talking and sometimes it's late. Grrr… But what can I do? Pirated DVDs are really affordable. Sigh! I wish I was living in Japan. Hehe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals: Kotobuki Ran. I'm not Mihona Fuji!! I'm just Shachiecoh Hime who is fulfilling my ReixAya fantasies through my stories. Sigh! But I do sure own Rei Otohata in my dreams. Everybody owns him. Wahaha. In my mind, He wants me that badly. Wahaha. _(If you are going to dream of something- Aim high!!!!)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Katase invited Aya on a date this coming Saturday right in front of Rei. Aya cheerfully agrees and give Katase a ticket for the concert of T.M Revolution who's Rei favorite singer. Rei felt a little envious of Katase but can't do anything. For him Aya is trying to move on. Here is now the next chapter.

…

**Chapter 4: A date with two guys**

A girl wearing a blue-white blouse and pants with bandanna on her head is waiting in front of a boutique named "Karin Karin" where she carefully stares at a beautiful, two inches below the knee, lavender dress inside it. She was planning to buy that and wear on the upcoming ball in their school but the price tag tells her that she can't. _"Sigh! What? 5,975 Yen??? I can't afford it." _Suddenly, a familiar voice called her.

"Aya."

She looked back. "Otohata-kun??? Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm heading at the CD shop where I have a part time job." He carefully stares at her from head to toe and he blushed. "You look beautiful in what you're wearing. Oh! I forgot, today is your date with Katase, right? Well, have fun and enjoy. Bye! See you later." he said without looking at Aya and he went away. Aya on the other hand stared again at the dress in front of her. Rei see it and wonders if she likes that.

…

_**10 minutes later, 3:10 PM…**_

"Aya, Sorry to keep you wait." Katase said.

"No, it's fine. At least you came even though your 10 minutes late in the expected time we talk. Shall we go now?" Aya said.

Katase agreed and they soon headed at the Hachikou Coliseum where in Aya's favorite singer,T.M Revolution will have its concert. _(Oops! My bad! It's Rei's favorite singer.)_

…

**(T.M Revolution's "Ignited")**

_yasashii sono yubi ga owari ni fureru toki_

_ima dake kimi dake shinjite mo iin darou?_

_dare mo ga kuzureteku negai wo motome sugite_

_jibun ga ochite yuku basho wo sagashiteru_

_kizutsukete yureru shika dekinai_

_zawameku omoi ga bokura no shinjitsu nara _

"Wooohooo!!!!" Aya shouted. "Takeshi Makes Revolution Rules!!!" She started to go wild.

"You are really a big fan of that singer, Aya???" Katase asked.

"Not really it's because Rei is a huge fan of that singer that's why I tried to love it. Whoo!!!"

"Then why do you ask me to be with you in this concert and not Rei?" Katase asked.

_kowareau kara ugokenai_

_sabishii hane kasanete_

_deau hikari no nai jidai no_

_mabishisa wo misete_

"What??? I can't hear you, Katase."

"_Geez! So this is why he invited me to this stupid concert. It's still because of that Otohata." _He thought_. "I_ said that you look beautiful in those casual clothes."

"Really? I'll take that as a compliment."

After more than 20 songs and dances which actually last for 2 hours. The two decided to eat dinner. Katase brings Aya to an expensive Italian restaurant called "Bon Apatite".

"Do you like the food?" Katase asked.

"Anno… Why did you bring me here? I'm not comfortable eating in this kind of place. I'll be happier if we eat in a food stall or just a simple restaurant. Besides I can't pay for the foods that you order for me. You just order without asking me. To tell you honestly, I'm limiting my allowance since there were a fieldtrip and grand ball fees need to be paid for this week. That's why…"

"Don't worry; I'll be the one who will pay for all of this. Just relax. As of now, let's enjoy eating."

Aya then slowly cut the beef with a knife and carefully eats it. "Delicious!" she said.

"Really? I'm glad that you like it." He said. "Did Otohata bring you in a place like this when you were dating?"

"Hmmm… No. But it doesn't matter. When I go to date someone, I don't care what kind of place we decided to go where or where to eat. The important is we have fun and enjoy."

"Do you enjoy when you were with Otohata?"

Silence.

"When I'm with him, I always cherished every moment we spend together. Whenever he's beside me, I tried to be the best girl in front of his eyes. I do not know if he still feels the same like I feel. He never asks me on a date formally. He will just ask me if I'm hungry then we will eat together. You can't tell if it's really a date but for me, it is."

"I see. You are very optimistic, Aya. No doubt many guys have an eye on you. You are very cool"

"That's not true. Ran is more famous than me. She may be naïve and idiot but I want to be like her. She's energetic and stands for what she believe is right. Unlike me, I tried my best to be cool because that's the good points that people see in me and people learn to love me by it. If I don't have the guts to continue being like this, people would not know that there does an Aya Hoshino existing in Shibuya or even in Hounan High School."

"For me, it doesn't matter you are. I like you the way you are now. That fact will never change."

Aya blushed when she heard those words. _"I like you the way you are". _Rei also told those words to her back in the broadcasting room last semester. "Thanks, I'm glad that there is another person who likes me that way." Aya said.

Katase smiled at her and they both continue eating.

It's almost 9:30 in the evening when the two of them plans to go home. "I will escort you home." Katase said.

"No. I'm fine now. I'm really grateful for a beautiful night you've given me. I'm okay now. Oyasumi Nasai, Katase." Aya said as she bows to him.

"Really? If that's you want. Take care. Hmmm… Aya, Thanks." Katase said as he kisses Aya on cheeks. Aya was surprised with that but she blushed. After that, Aya decided not to go home yet, instead she headed back to the Shibuya Mall. She was walking on the road where in she passed by again the Karin Karin Boutique. She stared again the dress displayed on it_. "Even if I buy that, I don't think that he will going to ask me to dance. They said, for every girl, the first and last dance is important. I wonder if I will be his first, last or never. Why the hell did I suggest having a ball on the last day of school festival And the bad thing was, it's on Valentines Day. God!? He doesn't have any interest of attending that kind activity. Stupid, Aya!" _She thought. She looked at her watch and see that it's already 10 quarter. "I think I have to go now." She said to herself. Suddenly a raven hair guy enters the scene and talks to her… It's Otohata.

"Hey!" He called in a loud voice. "Walking alone at this hour in a place like this is dangerous. What will you do if a boogeyman kidnaps and attacks you? Who will save you?" He asked worrying.

"Otohata-kun? What are you doing here?" Aya asked.

"Shouldn't that be my question? Of course, I told you earlier that I have a part time job here, right? I have overtime. Anno… what happen to your date with Katase? He didn't escort you home?" Rei asked.

"It's fine. I really had fun. Hmm… Actually, he asked that but I told him that I will go home alone but as you can see I headed here in the mall for unknown reason."

"I see, I've notice that every time you pass here in this boutique you keep on staring at that lavender dress just like in this afternoon. If you want that, why don't you buy it? Wear it on the upcoming grand ball." Rei said.

"No, look at the price. I can't afford it. I better use the money for the fieldtrip fees rather than that dress. Hmmm… Otohata-kun? Are you planning to attend the grand ball?" Aya asked.

"I'm thinking of it as of now. If I find a good reason to attend then I will." Rei said.

"I see." Aya said. "Anno… Since we ran at each other now, want to have a little walk? Don't worry; my parents are not home today. There's no reason to go home early. You want?" Aya asked.

Rei agreed and they headed at a mini park where in there was garden and had a little fountain on it. The fountain has a female angel statue in the middle carrying a jar where the water comes out. The statue still looked beautiful even though it was quite old and has parts that were cracked. "Beautiful isn't it?" Aya asked.

"Yes." Rei replied. "Anno… Aya, how did you and Katase meet?"

"We meet last October at a bookstore when I was buying the latest issue of Shachiecoh Hime's magazine. We bumped into each other and he apologized. He then introduces himself as Katase and he said to me that he also studies at Hounan. I didn't know that he was one of the soccer team members. After that, he always talked to me every time we see each other in the school. He also gave me two entrance tickets from the soccer league which I planned to invite you. Since you were in a bad mood that time, I gave the tickets to Tatsuki and Ran." Aya said.

"Really? _I never thought that he falls in love with Aya in that short period of time. _You seem to get along with him recently. I'm glad for you."

"_You are glad with that?"_ Aya whispered. "I think your right."

Rei and Aya became silence for a while. "Anno… Before I forget, I have something for you." Aya said as she gets something from her bag when a piece of paper drops from it. Rei gets and read it.

"What's this? A flyer of swimming lesson?" he asked.

Aya freaked out. "**EHHHH!!!! **What??? Did you see it??? Ah… Eh… Yes! A flyer. Haha. I got it while I was heading on the Shibuya Mall. You know? Our fieldtrip is on beach, right?" She gets the flyer to Rei and crumpled it.

"Okay. I understand. _She's hiding something. Swimming lessons, huh?_ So what are you planning to give me?" Rei asked.

"Oh! I forgot it. It's because of this flyer." She crumpled the paper throws it on the trashcan. "Neh, here it is. I spend lots of hours to get a copy of that special CD and autograph of T.M Revolution. You're a huge fan of him, right? I'm very happy when I got one of it. I also have this; it's your picture which you gave me last year. I photocopy it and ask Takeshi to sign it. Here take this." Aya said.

Rei feels a sudden happiness on his heart. He takes the CD and the picture to Aya because he knows that she spend lots of effort to have it. _"Even though she doesn't give me the ticket, she still finds a way to give me this kind of stuff." _He looks carefully on her eyes and said "Arigatou, Aya."

…

…

_**To be continued…**_

…

…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Next on When God Writes Your Story:**

**Rei:** Wahaha! Did you see it Katase? Even Aya went out with you it's still me whom she's still thinking about. You're such a loser.

**Aya:** Quit it, Rei"

**Ran:** My! I sense a next battle with those two, huh."

**Miyu:** I guess your right. I think the next challenge is about offering Aya a free ride to her home."

**Aya:** I wonder who will win this time.

**Yuuya:** Ha! How about me? Though I don't have an elegant car or a fabulous motorcycle but still I can walk Aya home.

**Aya**: Sure: Give your best shot, Yuuya!

**Rei:** You're not part of the game Yuuya.

**Katase:** Rei's right. It is a battle between me and him. You're not allowed to join.

**Katase and Rei:** Next on the story: **Chapter 5~Commence! Rei vs. Katase Part II.**

**Rei:** I'll win this time. Say your prayers Katase. Hmm… Look forward with the next chapter guys. Thanks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes:**

Aaahhhh!!!! Hehe… Did you like it? By the way, to those readers who doesn't know T.M. Revolution? He's a singer from Japan who sings many of Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny Opening and Insert songs. His voice is really cool. Believe me; try to listen to his songs from YouTube. You will not regret spending couple of minutes downloading any songs from him. Try it! But before that, leave reviews please. Thanks a lot. I will update next week. Look forward to it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	5. Commence! Rei vs Katase Part II

***When God Writes Your Story ***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes: **Hello! You know what guys? I find it hard to separate dreams from reality. Last night, I dreamt that Lucia Nanami of Mermaid Melody (Pichi Pichi Pitch) runs towards me and cry. I told her what's wrong and she tells me that Kaito Doumoto gets Mikaru pregnant. Haha. Funny isn't it? Even in my dreams I was hunted by anime characters. I think my mind is just focus around them every night and day that even in my dreams they are the one who keeps revolving into it. Sometimes, you can find your dreams happy or nightmare. Hehe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals. Especially the guy named Rei Otohata. I only own him inside me dreams. In my fantasies! Haha. You! Do you own Super Gals and Rei Otohata?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week ago, Aya went out on a date with Katase where in the two of them watch a concert. Aya told Katase that she'll be okay going home alone. She goes back to the Shibuya Mall where she and Rei ran to each other. She asked him if they could take a walk for a while and Rei agrees. They end up in the front of a fountain where in Aya gave something to Rei. It was an autograph CD and picture of him by T.M Revolution. Rei happily accepts it. Now, another week came and it's now time for the preparation of the School Festival. Let's now begin our next chapter.

…

…

**Chapter 6: Commence! ~Rei vs. Katase Part II**

_**Hounan High School, 11:30 AM,**_

"Hurray!!! We don't have classes today because everyone is busy preparing for their club booths." Ran said. "By the way, what kind of booth are we going to established?"

"You are right!!!" Miyu agreed. "The Math Club will have a_** "Welcome to Aladdin's Make out Paradise" **_booth. The challenger pretty much become Aladdin enters the maze and on their way to the goal, has to defeat Math Club members who scattered inside as genies. There are certain rules governing how they maybe defeated. First, using violence against them or attempting to harm them in anyway will result an immediate disqualification. Second, the challenger is allowed to use their hidden powers and may carry a weapon. Finally, the third rule, in order to defeat a genie, you must complete the task they present to you with all your **KNOWLEDGE**. If you successfully exit the game, you'll receive a special reward." Miyu said.

"What kind of reward?" Harue asked.

_**Shachiecoh Hime: "Ehem! Allow me to announce the prizes and rewards for the challenger lucky enough to reach the goal! Those who reach the goal may pick a lamp from your collection! These lamps belong to your genies. There's one for each member of your club and the person whose lamp is chosen will become your…."**_

…

"Will become your what???" All banana class asked

…

_**Shachiecoh Hime: SLAVE!!! And has to do anything you want. It's really awesome, right???"**_

…

"Sugoi!!! This is all Aya's plan, Right???"

_**Shachiecoh Hime: Anno.., for this story yes. But to tell you honestly, I just get the idea of this game after watching Alice Academy (I mean Gakuen Alice) in DVD. hehe.**_

"How about the other clubs? What kind of booths are they established?" Ran asked.

"Hmm… Looking from our window, I can say that the Arts Club will have a marriage booth while the Science Club decides to have a haunted house. On the other hand, all members of the English Club planned to establish a booth called "Jail Booth" where in you can write your crush's, friend's and your enemies' names and put them in jail while the History Club plans to have a Souvenir Booth." Harue said.

"Sugoi!" Ran said.

"By the way, Outsiders are free to come to school, right? I will invite my dear Yamato to join me here so that he can also experience the fun this festival." Miyu said.

"Hey! Ran, baby?" What are you doing?" Tatsuki aksed.

"Monkey boy! Can't you see I'm painting our booth's banner? You want to help?"

"Sorry, my dearest Ran, my arms are in pain right now but if you kiss me I'll regain my strength and I can help you. We all know that your kiss is my pain reliever." Tatsuki said.

"Shut up! Go back to your room. You are a nuisance here." Ran said as she throws a powerful punch on Tatsuki.

Tatsuki goes fly in the air after Ran releases her ultimate **"Pacquiao Punch"** _(Originated from Manny Pacquiao. You know him The Filipino Boxer who defeated lots of strongest boxers like Eric Morales, Marco Antonio Barrera, etc.?), _on his face. He plopped down to the banner that Ran is decorating and mess it. Knowing what will happen next, his adrenalin rush fired up and run as fast as he can.

"Sorry, honey." he shouted. He then met Aya on the hallway.

"Tatsuki? Doushite?" Aya asked.

"Ra…Ran… She's going to kill me." Tatsuki cried.

Aya laughed. "You do something that mess her again, don't you?" She then enters her classroom where in all of her classmates are busy decorating and preparing some stuffs for their booth.

"Need help?" Aya asked to Ran.

"Aya. Look at what Tatsuki did to the banner. That Monkey Boy! I'll finish him immediately if I see him. I really put a lot of effort painting this wing but Tatsuki ruined it." Ran said angrily.

"It's okay. I'll fix it." She then gets the paints and the paintbrush to Ran and start fixing the banner. She paints this with white color while the other one is red. Paint! Paint! Paint!

"Hey Aya, let's hang-out this dismissal time or if you want tomorrow morning. We will be waiting for you at the police station." Ran invited.

Aya flips out, and so does her hair. "Sorry, Ran. I have a work that needs to be finish tonight and I have to attend an important activity tomorrow." Aya said as she hides to them all about her confidential swimming lesson.

"You can't? Why? We don't have a make-up class tomorrow, huh?" Ran asked to her.

"_I can't tell them that I was currently enrolled on my Aunt's Swimming School. I need to think of an excuse."_ "Ta-da!!! It's done. What do you think? Beautiful, isn't it?" Aya asked.

"Wow!!!" Ran amazed forgetting about what she is asking on Aya. "You are really incredible, Aya. "The banner now looks good than before." Ran said. The banner has a lettering of _**"Welcome to Math Club's Aladdin Make out Paradise"**_ with lots of genies printed on it.

…

…

"_**Calling the attention of Aya Hoshino of Banana Class, please proceed at the faculty right now.**_

…

…

"_**Again! Calling the attention of Aya Hoshino of Banana Class, please proceed at the faculty right now"**_

…

…

"I think I am now needed at the faculty." Aya said. "I need to finish my speech for the opening of the School Festival. I'll take my leave now, guys. See you later. Hmmm… Be careful in placing the banner in the booth's entrance." Aya said.

"Okay!" Ran and Miyu said.

Aya quickly headed on the faculty without knowing that she has a blue paint on her cheek. When going down of the stairs, she met Rei who was carrying some boxes needed on their booth. She smiled at him and he does the same but she was a stop when Rei called her. Rei slowly puts down the boxes and headed to her. He carefully places his hand on Aya's cheek and rubs with his thumb the paint on her cheek.

"You have blue paint on your cheek." Rei said.

"Really?" Aya's face turns slightly red because of embarrassment but she still keeps cool. "Maybe it's because I'm painting our banner earlier. But you don't have to do this." She blushed. "You can say it to me and I'll be the one who will remove it."

"Hmmm… When was the last time I touch your face like this? I can't remember. Maybe because I don't do it in the past but now I know what it feels." Rei said in low tone. "Anno… What the hell I was saying? Haha. I think I have to go now. Later!" Rei said. Aya, on the other hand, just stares at him and holds the cheek Rei was touching earlier. She blushes.

…

_**At the Faculty, 3:15 PM.**_

"Done with your speech?" Yuuya asked.

"Yuuya? Actually, I'm not doing it." Aya said.

"Why?"

"I hate writing down my speech on a paper. I'm more comfortable of giving speech without copy." She said.

"I see. It's good." Yuuya said. "Hey! Did Rei ask you be his date on the upcoming ball?"

"Huh?"

"C'mon! Tell me. We haven't seen each other lately so I don't know anything about him this time." Yuuya said.

"Anno… Have you heard that Alvin and the Chipmunks will have a concert? I can't wait to see and watch it." Aya said.

"Eh? You're changing the topic. Hmmm… If Rei doesn't ask you to be his date, I'm free. I can be your date on the upcoming ball."

"Pardon?"

"I'm just kidding but I assure you that I'll dance you on that night." Yuuya said with little winks on his right eye.

"Arigatou. I'll be waiting for it."

…

_**Back to the Math Club Booth, 4; 45 PM,**_

"Hurray!!! It's done!!!" the whole Banana Class shouted looking at their booth.

"The fun will start this Monday, February 10" A guy said.

"By the way, there was a great change in terms of the reward to be given in the winner who will successfully exit our booth. All of the members of Math Club are safe from being the winner's slave except for the three lucky students in our section. Those 3 are..." Ran said.

…

_**(Drum Roll) **_

_**Truuugggg… Truuuggg… **_

_(Hey! It's background music! To make the scene more exciting. ^^.)_

_**(Trumphet) **_

_**Dandandandandan…. Dandandandandan….**_

"**REI OTOHATA, AYA HOSHINO AND YUUYA ASOU!!!!"**

…_**.**_

"**EhhhhHHH!!!!" **The three heartthrobs shouted in unison.

"What! Who changes the rules?" Rei said.

"Nakanishi-sensei. If the School Heartthrobs will be the price, our booth will surely be the winner because you are famous to every guys and girls inside and outside this institution." Miyu said.

"What? They use our looks to win." Yuuya sighed.

"_God! Why do I end up with this? Me? As the price?"_ Aya thought.

…

Moments later, some students already went home and there were still some who is not done yet on their booth's preparation. For Aya, the SSC president, all she wanted is a long time of sleep since she's been busy this past week. There were SSC meeting and make-up class to attend, her swimming lessons which no signs of improving. Thank God that tomorrow is weekend. She can rest peacefully on her house since her parents are not gone home to work at Osaka for 2 weeks. She was about to walk out of their school main gate when a blue sports car stops in front of her.

"You seem to be tired." A guy on the sports car said.

"Oh, it's you Katase-kun. Yes. A little bit." Aya said.

"Want me to ride you home?" he asked.

Suddenly, a motorcycle coming from behind attracts their attention.

…

_**Broom! Broom! Broom!**_

_**Broom! Broom! Broom!**_

_**Broom! Broom! Broom!**_

…

"Aya? You're still here?" Rei asked pretending that he happened to passed Aya by. He then looks on the sports car's driver and it irritates him. "Hop in! I'll ride you home." He said.

"Otohata? Why are you here?" Katase annoyed.

"Oh? Katase, I'm glad you haven't forgotten my gorgeous name. Anno… by the way, the parking lot is not here. If you are going to park your car it's there." Rei teased pointing on the garbage behind them.

Katase went down on his elegant car and push Aya inside it but Rei opens the other door of the car and gets Aya from it. He places a helmet on her head and asks to sit carefully on his motorcycle.

"Why did you do that?" Katase asked in anger.

"Aya doesn't want to ride on your old fashioned car." Rei said.

Seeing the two guys arguing with each other, she decides to decline their offers and said that she'll be okay to walk alone.

"Anno…" Aya said. "Thank you for your concern to ride me home but I can't choose to the two of you. If I choose Rei, Katase will be left here dumbfounded then vice versa. Arigatou! See you later." Aya said. In her tone, she really must be tired.

"Matte! Aya!" a blond hair guy called.

"Yuuya?" They said.

"Oh, Rei? It's been a while. How are you? And who is this guy riding on that fabulous car?" He asked. "Anno.. By the way, Aya, you're going home alone? I'll join you." Yuuya said as he walked home with Aya.

The two guys were left and just staring at them. "Geez! Seems like your best friend is considered as one of our rivals, huh?" Katase said.

Rei just glared at Katase as he places his helmet on his head. He then inserts the key on the motorcycle and leave immediately. Katase then do the same.

…

_**To be continued…**_

…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Notes:**

Yoh! Did you like it? Yuuya wins Aya this time. Hehe. But don't worry. I don't plan this story to be a love square. (Is that what you called it? Haha); the school festival is coming, no wonder that there will be another challenge between Rei and Katase. You can vote between Rei and Katase to be the winner on the coming chapters. Hehe. Hey! Wait for my next update. You will surely love the next chapter. Leave reviews and comments, please? Thanks. Keep reading the story. And also I have another Rei and Aya story entitled "21st Century Juliet" please read it if you have time. Thanks. Don't forget to leave reviews.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	6. Splash Dream!

***When God writes your story***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes: **I'm back!!!! I'm back right after I get my class cards from my annoying professors... Wahaha (Shhh! don't tell them, please.). Hope you miss me guys. I write this chapter right after I updated the previous chapter. My hands are just itchy and my mind kept on telling to do now the next chapter. As what I've said in the last chapter, you will love this because it's one of my favorite chapters in the story. This is romantic. Haha. And I can feel it whenever I imagine it. Haha. Let's now start the story for you to find out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Super Gals. Especially the guy named Rei Otohata. I only own him inside me dreams. In my fantasies! Haha. You! Do you own Super Gals and Rei Otohata?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Rei: Hey… Shachiecoh…_

_Shachiecoh Hime: Yes? You need something?_

_Rei: Do you know what date is it???_

_Shachiecoh Hime: Hmm… April 16, 2009_

_Rei: Sucka. What date it is when you last updated the story?_

_Shachiecoh Hime: April 4, 2009. (Silence)… Matte! You're angry with me, aren't you?_

_Rei: …._

_Aya: It's because you didn't update last April 11. Rei got angry with that._

_Shachiecoh Hime: Aaaahhhh!!!! Really?_

_Rei: hn… (Walking away…) I hate girls who didn't keep their promises. I'm ending now our relationship… You let your dear readers wait for a long time for the next chapter of the story…_

_Shachiecoh Hime: Aaaahhhhh!!!!! Gomen… Honto ni Gomen… Huhu… My computer was infected by a severe virus so I need to format and scan the computer… There were also some programs that the computer asked to reinstall. I didn't know what to do so I brought my Computer to a repair shop. It stayed there for almost three days… I didn't mean to let my readers wait that long for the next chapter… I'm so sorry….. ((Tears are falling down…))_

_Aya: You heard her? (Rei coming back) She had a valid reason for not updating last week._

_Rei: Here. (Handling a handkerchief) just stops whining and start working… hn…_

_Shachiecoh Hime: Aaahhh… Arigatou, Otohata-kun. (Hugs)_

…

…

…

The preparation for the upcoming school festival is already done. All they have to do is waiting for the Monday to come for the opening ceremony. Meanwhile, Aya is walking out of the school where in two of the guys close in her heart invited her for a ride at the same time and same place. Afraid that she might get hurt one of them she decline their invitation and apologize. Yuuya then came and asked Aya if she can walk with him since he has no elegant car and motorcycle for Aya. Rei and Katase were left there thinking that Yuuya could also be one their rival to Aya.

**Chapter 6: Splash Dream**

…

…

Aya inserted a key on the knob and open the door. She headed immediately on her bedroom and puts her bag on the chair. She plopped down on her bed and decided to take a nap before she gets shower to refresh herself. Then she will go out to her Aunt's House for her swimming lesson. Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated. She opened the text message and reads it. It comes from her Aunt's daughter- her cousin.

…

"_Hey, Cousin! We are going to spend 2 days and 3 nights at a hotel in Ikibukuro. Sorry to tell you this late but mother wants to tell you that you can use our pool for you to practice. You can also spend your night in our house. The key is on flower pot near the door. Hope you understand."_

…

"What? I guess I can't help it. I think it's also better for me to practice alone. I'll learn by myself. I only have few more days to practice how to swim. If Mr. Gunjo didn't have that kind of exam, I'll be okay right now." Aya said to herself.

…

…

_**_-_Flashback_-_**_

"Students! Listen to me. Since our P.E subject will be hinder by the school festival, your physical activity will be postponed again. I received a note from the principal telling me that section one grades should be pass right after the School Festival. That's why; I made up my mind that all senior students from Banana Class to Orange Class will have their physical activity on our fieldtrip in Nyun Nyun Beach through swimming. You have to swim 10 meters away from the shore. Understand?" Mr. Gunjo said.

_**_-_End of the Flashback_-_**_

…

…

Aya then gets up from her bed and took some clothes from her closet and places it on her paper bag. She decided to take a shower and after that she immediately headed on her Aunt's house when her stomach growl. _"God! I haven't eaten my dinner yet. I'll just pass by in Wcdo and eat there."_

…

_**At the counter,**_

"Anno… Large fries, cheese burger and Wc float, please" two voices said in unison.

"Dine in." Aya said.

"Take out." the other voice said.

Aya look at the person the other counter who orders the same food as she is. "Otohata?"

"Aya? What a coincidence, you will eat your dinner here?" Rei asked.

"Yes."

"Mind if I join you?" Rei face the counter and said "I'll eat the food here, thanks."

They look for a good table to sit and eat. They seated facing each other near the window on Wcdo's second floor where they can see the beauty of Shibuya. "What's that?" Rei asked talking about the paper bag that Aya brought.

"Oh, this? It's just some clothes. I'm planning to spend this evening on my Aunt's house. They are now on a vacation and they asked me to take care of their house for the mean time." Aya said as she dips a fries on the ketchup.

"You're Aunt? The one who teaches little kids how to swim?" Rei asked.

Aya froze and said "Hai!" The wall clock near the comfort room caught her attention and notice that they were eating for more than one hour to the fact that they are just eating fries and burger. "Anno… I'll go ahead now. It's getting late. See you." Aya said while she bowed down to show kindness. She goes down the stairs forgetting something, her paper bag.

"Wait! You forgot your paper bag" Rei called but Aya is already far enough for her to hear it. He then look inside it and sees that there was a pair of swimsuit there. He blushed when he see it. He then shook his head to remove stupid thoughts on his head_. "She said that she'll be heading on her Aunt's house. I think I'll just drop this by, later."_ Rei thought.

…

At her Aunt's swimming pool, Aya is looking for her paper bag because she will change her clothes but she found it no where. She pieces all her memories and she jaw dropped when she remembered _"Crap! I left it at Wcdo, I can't go back now. I will just waste couple of minutes for my practice."_ She goes down slowly on the pool and the water is really cold. The wind also makes her shiver when she totally submerged on the water.

"Now, relax yourself, Aya." She said to herself. "Try to make yourself float on the water. That is the first thing to do in swimming. Learn first how to float." She let go her hand on the side of the pool and swims but the buoyancy force of the water is less than her weight so she sinks. Aya tried herself to float and go back to the pool's side to get a support but she can't. She tries to hold her breath underwater. _"God! I need your help. I will die if this continues. Somebody… Help" _Since she can't take it anymore, she finally breathes in that causes her to drink lots of water. She became unconscious.

…

_**Meanwhile,**_

"Aya? Are you there? I have your paper bag. You left it on Wcdo. Sorry if I entered without pressing the doorbell. I saw that the gate is open so I come in." Rei said as he walks near the swimming pool.

"_Where she could be?" _He then saw Aya's hair dress floating on the pool and her slipper on the swimming pool's stair. His heart beats fast. _"Could it be?"_ He removes his t-shirt and quickly jumps on the pool thinking that his thoughts are wrong but an unconscious lady underwater made him swim fast. He carefully holds her in his hands and swim back to the ground.

"Aya!!! Aya!!!" He called as he tapped her angelic face. He carefully places his ear on Aya's chest and listens to her heartbeat. "Thank god! She's still breathing. She just lost her conscious but I need to do some first-aid. "What??? What kind of first-aid???" Rei freaked out. _"Okay! Relax, Rei."_ He told to himself as he stares on Aya's lips. He gulped hard. _"This isn't the time to hesitate. Aya needs this, besides this is not what they called "kiss"._ Rei then carefully gives Aya some air by placing his lips on her- Mouth to Mouth Resuscitation as they called.

Aya coughed and lots of water comes out from her mouth. She blurry analyzes the handsome face of the guy in front of her. "Rei???" she called. "You save me?"

"Don't try to speak." Rei said. "I'll take you inside." He carries Aya on his arms and headed on the door. It's locked. "Where's the key?"

Aya, who rested her face on Rei's broad chest lifts her head up and pointed the pot beside the door. Rei then gets the key from it and open the door. He carefully place Aya on the bed and wipes her body with a towel. Aya on the hand is sleeping so she doesn't know what's happening. _"She'll get sick if her wet clothes dried on her body. I think it's better to remove her clothes" _Rei thought. He then carefully removes Aya's clothing on her leaving her wearing just her bra and underwear. He blushes when he looks at Aya's body but he then shook his head and quickly covers her with a blanket. He let Aya sleep. He leaves the room and opens the heater. He seated in front of it since his body got soaked by saving Aya. Suddenly, he hears Aya's voice.

"Rei???" Aya called.

"What is it?" Rei said as he enters the room noticing that Aya's body is shaking. He notices it through the blanket.

"I thought you leave me." Aya said.

"I can't do it in times like this." Rei said as he sat beside her. "Why didn't you tell me that you don't know how to swim? I am willing to teach you." Rei said as he removes some hair strands on Aya's face.

"Gomen Nasai. I thought you will laugh at me if you'll learn." Aya said placing a hand on Rei.

"Daijobu?" Rei asked as he holds Aya's hand tight

Aya nod while her eyes are closed. "I just feel cold."

Suddenly, Rei threw the blanket covering Aya's body and he hugs her tightly. Aya was surprised on what had happened.

"Rei? What's wrong?"

"Body Heat. Your body keeps on shaking and I think the heat coming from the heater is not enough to keeps your body stops from trembling. Maybe the heat coming from my body will help to lessen the cold you are feeling right now." Rei said as he wrapped his arms on Aya's body more tightly. Aya blushes as she places her both hands around Rei's waist and hug him also.

**To be continued**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes:**

Kyaa!!!! A perfect 10 is awarded to Mr. Rei Otohata for being so caring and romantic for this chapter. Poor Katase. Wahaha… Did you like it? I can't hear you… Nani??? Thanks a lot. I'm glad that you love this chapter. Please send your reviews. The more the merrier.

Oh, I'm telling you my readers that I will update late this coming week. I have things to do back home and I'm still hunting my other professors to get my grades. God! It scares me whenever I think what grade I will have in Math and English. Huhu. I wish I born with an IQ like Einstein or like Aya. Wahaha. What a bright world it would be if that happen… Ahaha.

Hey! Leave reviews please. Please… I already posted the 21st Century Juliet so please read it also. Thanks. Mwaah! See you next time!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	7. School Festival! Scattering! Jail Booth

***When God Writes Your Story***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes: **I'm back guys bringing you the next chapter. Sorry for the last update. I was just busy this past week. I also lack sleep for almost a week. Geeez! I think I had insomnia because I really find it hard to sleep at night. I now have the eyes of a panda. Huhu. But anyways, it doesn't matter. The world will not end even I have panda eyes. Hehe. Sigh!!! The truth is I started to get bored since the summer vacation took place. Huhu. Imagine, I think my life started to run as a cycle, the legendary "Eat-Watching-Sleep" System. I will wake up around 10 in the morning and will eat breakfast while watching my favorite anime shows then after that will have a siesta. Haha. What a routine, right? Haha. Also, there's a sad fact that I don't even have any money. This is really happened when there are no classes to attend. Haha. I wish I'm having a make-up class in English. Bwahaha. Because of this I can't even hang-out with my friends or go to the mall alone. Huhu. I wish I have been born as a princess. Haha. But… But... It's okay. They said that if the princess had everything from the beginning, the story shouldn't been able to start… Haha. Am I right? Am I right?

Anyways, I'm back now with the second chapter of the story. You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need them. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here is now Shachiecoh Hime giving you the second chapter of the story. Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ran, Miyu, Aya. I don't have money to buy Rei Otohata!!! So please don't sue! I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji I'm just Shachiecoh Hime.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

…

…

Aya was drowned while practicing how to seem. Luckily, Rei is there to save her and he spent the night together with Aya to take care of her. Here's now the 8th chapter of the story entitles,

…

…

**Chapter 7: ****School Festival - Scattering! – Jail Booth!**

_**Boom! Crack! Boom! Crack! (That's not a bomb, its fireworks.)**_

…

_**Boom! Crack! Boom! Crack!**_

…

"Sugoi! There were lots of people even though the opening ceremony has not yet begun." Ran said.

"Ei, Ran!!! Matte!!!" Miyu shouted as she makes excuses and find it hard to walk in crowded people.

…

_**Drum and Lyre starts its music,**_

…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome, the Hounan High School's principal." Yuuya said.

"Ohayo!" The principal started his speech. "Today is the first day of our school festival and I'm expecting everybody would have fun and excitement. Blah! Blah! Blah!" The principal said. "To begin the opening ceremony, here is Aya Hoshino, president of the Supreme Student Council."

"Look! Aya-chan is giving now her speech." Tatsuki said as he stood on one branch of the oak tree near the Cafeteria.

"Hey! Tatsuki, what are you doing up there?" Ran asked who happened to be walking in that area.

"Ran, my dear! There were lots of people here and I can't find your beauty among them so I decided to go up here and use one of my 7 talents, the Machida Black Eye." Tatsuki said.

"What? I can't hear you. Why don't you go down there so that we can understand each other?" Ran said.

"Hai!"

_**Back at the stage,**_

"Good morning fellow students and to those people who are here to celebrate with us the opening of our annual School Festival." Aya said "First of all, the main objective of this festival is to bring fun and excitement to everyone and to leave another sweet memory to all the senior students who will be graduated this March, next year. So please, leave all your frustrations due to tons of assignments, project, and examinations and make up your mind to have fun on this activity as I here by announced that our school festival is finally open." Aya said.

"Whoooooo!!!!!" All the students present in the ceremony shouted.

…

_**Boom! Crack! Boom! Crack! (Its fireworks remember?) Drum and Lyre starts its music again,**_

…

"So the festival finally opens." Harue said.

"Hi, guys. What's the news here?" Yuuya asked.

"Vice President? Well, as you can see, many students in and out of our school try to experience the fun of our booth hoping that they can exit the game easily and select to the three of you whose going to be their slave." Miyu said. "Luckily for you, among of the 45 players who try this game goes home frustrated and disappointed." she added.

"Thank goodness." Yuuya sighted. "By the way, where's Aya? I lost her after we go down on the stage after the opening ceremony."

"We haven't seen her. Anno... If it's okay to you why don't you help us handle those customers to calm down? Tell them that they will all get the chance to play our _**Welcome to Aladdin's Make out Paradise"**_ Miyu said.

"Hai! Hai!" Yuuya answered.

…

_**Meanwhile,**_

"Aya-senpai!" some students called.

"Nani?" Aya answered.

"Please, accept this." they said offering Aya a small figurine of an angel.

"An angel?" Aya asked. "You're all member of the History Club, right? I can't accept this. This all came from your booth, ne?"

"No! You are wrong. We made that just for you. It has nothing to do with other souvenirs that we sell on our booth." they said.

"Okay. Arigatou." Aya said politely.

"Anno… Senpai? Please give this also to Asuo-kun and Otohata-kun. We made also for the two of them." The flirting girls asked.

"Eh? Yuuya and Rei?" Aya said. She blushes when she says Otohata's name.

…

…

**_-_Flashback_-_**

"Rei? What's wrong?"

"Body Heat. Your body keeps on shaking and I think the heat coming from the heater is not enough to keeps your body stops from trembling. Maybe the heat coming from my body will help to lessen the cold you are feeling right now."

Aya and Rei sleep together that night in the same bed. When Aya opens her eyes the next morning she saw an angel's face that is still sleeping in front of her. _"Geez! I find it hard to separate my dreams from reality."_ She blinked her eyes twice but the handsome face in front of her never vanishes. She looks at their position and sees that she is rested on Rei's naked chest and her hands are on it. On the other hand, Rei's left arm was wrapped on her waist. She freaks out more when she fined out that she is just wearing a bra and her underwear.

"Kyaaa!!!!" Aya shouted as loud as she can cause Rei to be shock and fell from the bed. "What did you do to me, Rei?" she asked.

"Aw! What's the matter? If you are going to shout don't do it near my ears. You'll get me deaf if you do it again." Rei said.

"_Oh I remember now! I fall unconscious while I was practicing swimming last night. He sleeps with me because my body keeps on shaking. _Anno… Sorry, I was just surprised."

"Wakari Mashita." Rei said as he throws some clothes to Aya. "Wear that. Do you mind walking outside with those clothes?" Rei said not looking at Aya.

"Arigatou." Aya said as her face turns to crimson red.

**_-_End of the Flashback_-_**

…

…

"Anno… Senpai? Daijobu?"

"Huh? Yes. I'll give it to them when I see them." Aya said.

…

Meanwhile on the English Club Booth, a guy is having a conversation with one of its member.

"If I'm going to write a person's name in this paper and give it to your selected police officers am I 100% sure that he will end up in jail?

"Yes. He will not be free unless someone pays for his freedom." the member said.

"I see. How much?" the guy asked.

"For the victim's name it costs 50 yen and 75 yen for his/her freedom." she replied.

"Okay! Here's 100 yen, keep the change. Just make sure that this guy will stay on your jail for the whole day." The guy said as he gives a piece of paper in the English Club's police. He then left after that.

"What!!! He's asking us to put Otohata-kun in jail? Who could be that guy?" the English club police 1 said.

"He's the ace player of the soccer team, ne?" The English Club Police 2 said.

The English Club's polices run and try to find Otohata since a guy paid to their booth to jail him. Meanwhile, Rei is heading to the Math Club Booth when he met Yamato on the way.

"Hey!" Yamato greeted.

"Officer Yamato? Are you here for Miyu?" Rei asked.

"Ah… Eh… No! I'm here to experience your _**Welcome to Aladdin's Make out Paradise**_. Ran said that if I completely exit the game I can choose between you and Yuuya to be my slave. Don't worry; I'll not go to choose Aya." Yamato said.

"Confident, huh?" Rei said. "Come with me, our booth's location is in the covered court. Miyu is there also." Rei said.

"Anno… Otohata-kun." a voice called.

Rei look to the one who is calling and there stood 4 English Club members. "Nani?"

"Hmmm…. How can I say it? We are members of English Club and our booth is called jail booth. We are here to bring you on our booth and put in jail." The English Club Police 2 said.

"Jail?" Rei asked in surprised.

"Yes. There was a guy who wrote your name on our Wanted List. Sorry, but we have to take you. We are just obeying the rules of our club." The English Club Police 1 said.

"A guy? Who?" Rei asked.

"They said it's the ace player of the Soccer Club." The English Club Police 3 said.

"_Katase?"_ Rei thought as he was escorted by those police towards the English Club Destination.

"Hey, Rei! Where are you going?" Yamato asked.

"Officer Yamato, please keep an eye on Aya." He shouted as the English Club Members escorted him at the improvised jail. _"Curse you, Katase!!!!"_

_To be continued._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes:**

Hey! Katase really sucks, ne? Haha. Peace! Sending a handsome guy in jail? Grrr… He'll going to pay for this. Believe I will. Haha.. I can kill him anytime I want. Ooopps! Just kidding. Please **R & R** huh. You know what that means? I think its **Read and Review**. Thanks again guys.

By the way, sorry if this chapter is a little short or what do you call it… Oh! Never mind. I promise to make the story more interesting. See you guys next week, next month… whenever! Until next time. Sayanora.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	8. Aya and Katase's Marriage

***When God Writes Your Story***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes: **Hey! How's everyone??? I update once again. Wahaha. Sorry for being late. I mean really, really late. Hehe. Sigh! I had a good dream last night and it made me think that I really find it hard to separate dreams from reality because my dear Rei Otohata paid me a visit there. Wahaha. How long was it since the last time he paid me a visit. Well, the dream is not that good. I just saw him going down the stairs which was so dark and he's asking what I am doing on his house. God! I don't know what he was saying but even then, seeing him like that is enough for me. As soon as I woke up, I rose up on my bed and headed to my drawer and greeted the photo of him which was placed on my study table. I told him my thanks for visiting my dreams. Haha.

And also, my eyes are puffed right now. Want to know why? I cried the whole night after reading the manga **"Absolute Boyfriend" **by Yuu Watase. She's the author of the anime **"Fushigi Yuugi"**. By reading that story, I realize that if the time comes that you felt love even just a mere chance, don't let it go by just comparing it to those invincible and perfect guys you've been dreaming of, because even those perfect and handsome princes doesn't like you to be crazy for them forever. Sigh! I can feel my tears is about to fall once again. The story was really touching. Try to read it guys. You'll surely feel the same feeling I experiencing right now. If you're going to read it, make sure you have a tissue or a handkerchief with you. Huhu.

Okay! It's time! You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need it. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Ran, Miyu, Aya. I don't have money to buy Rei Otohata!!! So please don't sue! The little money I have is used only for important reasons such us DVD and internet. That's all. Bow!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

…

…

…

Rei was put in jail by the members of English Club because of Katase. The only who knows about this is Yamato. Could Yamato tell Aya and the others about Rei's condition? Find it out in our next chapter entitled:

…

…

…

**Chapter 8: Aya and Katase's Marriage?**

…

_**Tik… 10:00… **_

…

_**Tak…10:01…**_

…

_**Tik…10:03…**_

_**Tak… 10:05**_

…

…

"_**What!" **_Rei shouted angrily to himself as he was sitting on the corner waiting for miracles_ "It's just 5 minutes since I enter this personalized jail but I think I already spent half years of my life sitting here."_. _"That Katase! I know he's planning something again for Aya. I better go out of here." _He gets his wallet on his pocket, stood up and went to the door to ask the guard outside if he can pay for his freedom but it says that he can't and only students outside can pay for his freedom. He slowly walks again on the corner and sits down. _"Arrgghhh!!! Why didn't I think that, that guy will send me here just to get some score with Aya?" _

…

_**Meanwhile on the Math Club Booth,**_

"Aaahhhh! I hate this!" Yamato shouted as he throws his cap on the ground.

"What's wrong, honey?" Miyu asked.

"I'm just a meter away from the exit when I fail in the last challenge. If only got the correct spelling of "Schwarzenegger" then I'll probably the first one to finish this game. _**(Note: Schwarzenegger is the surname of the "Terminator" star and current California governor Arnold Schwarzenegger)**_

"Really? demo I'm proud of you that you came that far. How did you spell Arnold Schwarzenegger surname?" Miyu asked.

"Anno… Swatzengger" Yamato laughed.

"Hey, brother! Why are you here?" Ran asked.

"I just dropped by. I have my off today at the police station." Yamato said.

"Where have you been, Ran?" Miyu asked.

"Tatsuki treated me a lunch in the canteen. I can't help to decline it so I gave in." Ran said.

"Lunch, huh? If I know it's just your breakfast." a girl said.

"Mami? And you too, Aya? It's been a while." Ran said.

"Yeah! That's why I feel comfortable this past week because there were no **UNIDENTIFIED SPECIE** called Ran Kotubuki is hanging around with me." Mami said teasingly.

"What did you say???" Ran annoyed. "By the way, are you SSC officers really busy? It seems like that you are just taking a walk in the park." the blond with a loudmouthed mouth said.

"We are now heading in the clinic to get some safety kit for the MEDIC. There were lots of people here so it's possible that accident may happen." Aya said.

Suddenly,

"Aya-senpai!" a voice called.

All of them look at the person who is calling Aya. They see a girl holding a rope with Katase's left hand tied on it. "K..Katase? What's that?" Aya asked.

"I don't know. I'm just walking around the second floor of the Auditorium when they took me and tied my left hand like a prisoner." Katase annoyed.

"Anno… Hoshino-san we are here to bring you in the Arts Club booth for your marriage." The girl said as she tied the other end of the rope to Aya's right hand.

"Hey! What are you doing? Marriage?"

"Sucka! The Arts Club Booth is Marriage, ne? Congratulations! Hey, Yamato, Sweetie, Let's go there before going home." Miyu said.

"Wait!!!" Aya said as she and Katase were pushed to walk by the girl to their booth. "Don't push me and please remove this rope to me and to Katase." Aya asked politely.

"Sorry, Senpai. It's just an assurance that the two of you can't run or escape. We will remove that immediately at the booth." The girl said.

"They were just assuring that the marriage will not turn to a **RUN-AWAY- BRIDE** **Theme**." Katase said.

…

Meanwhile not far from the chapel which is the location of the Arts Club Booth, Tatsuki finds himself arguing and confronting some Jail Booth Police officers.

"Nani??? What mistake I committed?"

"Haven't you read the warning placed on the bench?" Police Officer 1 said pointing at a small paper sticks on the bench.

"Paper? Where?"

"Here. It says that no one can sit here except from Math and Arts Club members. You are a member of History Club, right? It means you disobey one of English Club rules so you'll better ends up in jail." Police Officer 2 said.

"No. You are just kidding." Tatsuki confidently says. "Hey! What's that? A weird bird?" Tatsuki said pointing at the azure sky. The two dumbfounded police officers turn their head back to look on what he is saying not knowing that Tatsuki was just making excuses to distract them and run fast.

"Eh? There's nothing." they said turning back again to Tatsuki who was running fast away from them.

"He runs!!!!" The Police Officer 1 shouted. "Let's catch him"

"**CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!!!!"** Tatsuki shouted.

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**At the Marriage Booth, **_

"Please wear the veil, Aya-san, and please hold the bouquet of flowers." a girl said.

"Nani? You know what, guys? I have to go back immediately to the clinic, please?" she replied.

"Why don't go there after this marriage." Katase said.

"Okay! The bride and the groom are now here. We shall now start the ceremony." the priestess said.

"Satsuki?" Aya called.

"Aya? I didn't notice that it was you. I'm the one assigned to be the priest at this time. Now, I'll start then, Is there anyone who against this couple????" Satsuki asked.

"Cou….Couple??? What are you saying??? Hey, Katase, speak something."

"Anno… _Rei can't stop us now. At this time, he probably waits for miracles inside the jail. Haha. _ Itseems like no one is against so let's continue."

"Okay! The groom has spoken." The priestess said. "Now, take the ring and as soon as you finish with your vows, you'll wear it to your partner's ring finger. It's up to you what kind of vows are you are going to say to each other. You can adlib with that. Don't worry, this is just for fun and it's not official."

"I'll go ahead" Katase said. "Ehem!" He stares directly on Aya's eyes and said… "I, Katase, swear upon this day that I'll love and protect Aya from someone (Rei) who is trying to hurt her. In sickness and in health, in life after death, till death do apart." Katase puts the ring on Aya when Tatsuki's voice is heard coming directly to them.

"No!!!! Not in here!!!" They freaked out that knowing that Tatsuki will land in front of them.

**Bang!!!!**

The flowers that Aya was holding scatters on the ground as she and Katase both ends up knocking on the ground while Tatsuki plopped down on the ground.

"Gomen Nasai, Aya-chan. I was just escaping some annoying English Club members." Tatsuki said lifting his bloody face from the ground.

Aya stood up and brush her skirt. She walks towards him and help Tatsuki to stand. "It's okay. My waist just got hurt a little bit but I'm fine."

"Neh, we finally caught you, let's now headed at the jail booth's place." The girl said thanking Aya as if she was the one who helps them to caught Tatsuki.

"Anno… I'll be going now. I'll call some C.O.C.C applicants to help you clean this mess." She said to Satsuki.

"Matte! Let's continue before you go." Katase said as he stood.

"Katase, sorry, but there were task needed to do by me. As the Student Council president, I must do my duty properly. See you later."

…

…

Aya soon headed back to the Math Club Booth finding Mami who is just having a fight with Ran. "Mami! Sorry if I keep waiting for a couple of minutes in our booth."

"It's okay. Anno… daijobu?" Mami asked.

"Hai! My waist is just aching due of my fall a while ago."

"Aya." a blond haired guy called- it's Yuuya.

"Doushite, Yuuya-kun?"

"Have you seen Rei? He's been missing since this morning."

Suddenly, they heard Yamato shouting loud as he can. "**Kyaaaaa!!!!!"**

"Yamato-kun? What's wrong?" they all asked with a bit of frightened.

…

…

_**Meanwhile, at the jail booth,**_

_**Tik… 2:15… **_

_**Tak…2:29…**_

_**Tik…2:45…**_

_**Tak… 3:00**_

"Yoh! Otohata-kun, you are also put in jail? Tatsuki asked.

"Tatsuki? You'll be know by looking then." He replied with a tone of annoyance.

"Sucka! By the way, I thing I mess up something a while ago."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I just ruined Aya and Katase's nuptial at the Arts Club marriage booth. I plopped down in front of them while running in a speed of light."

"Nuptial???" Rei shocked. _So it's Katase's plan. I better get out of here but whom? Who will go to pay for my freedom? Whose angel will go to sacrifice 75 yen for my freedom? I'm staying in this place for the last 5 hours. I think Yamato weren't able to tell everyone that I ended up here. Who? Who's going to save me?"_

"Otohata-kun. You are now free. Congratulations." The guard said.

"Hey! What about me???" Tatsuki cried.

"What?" Rei stood up and headed immediately at the door. "Who paid for me?" He asked. His eyes were filled with happiness when he saw a girl right before the entrance.

"Hey! Sorry I found out late."

"Aya?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so."

"You haven't eaten lunch, right? Let's go."

"_Even I was put in the jail by Katase… its okay… Because… Aya came to save me."_

"What's wrong, Otohata-kun?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

"Hai!"

"Anno… Arigatou, Aya."

She smiled.

_To be continued._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes:**

Banzai!!!! I finished this week's chapter!!! Kyaa!!! What a wonderful feeling. Haha. Anyway, school is back next week. Duh! And I'm on my way to the 2nd year. I'm talking of college! Haha. I wished I'll be able to continue doing this story and other stories I made. I grew tired of it. Hehe. I told you before that I get motivated every time I received reviews with you guys, but I didn't receive any reviews from the last chapter. Sob! Sob! Sob! Imagine! How long was it since I posted??? Huhu. I guess this story doesn't suit your taste. Huhu. Anyway, I'll update if I feel like it. So catch up with it. Hehe. I have to go now! Bye! Thanks for reading the story and if you still want for me to continue this story please tell me by leaving reviews. Thanks! Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	9. Rei vs Katase: Aya’s Mine

***When God Writes Your Story***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes: **I'm exhausted even though I haven't done any chores today. Hehe. I'm also bored. It's raining outside. This is the first time that it rained for almost a week now. I was thinking that it happened because the angels in heaven are crying because I'm such a bad girl. Haha. Another thing, I want to punch the one who made the schedule for my class this coming school year (June 15, 2009). Imagine, every Tuesday I will go to school starting 7:00 in the morning and will go home around 8:00 in the evening. Huhu. No matter how I put, I feel like I was a worker having an over time. Didn't they know that it dangerous to walk around at that time! Especially to a girl like me who always ride a vehicle to go back home. Huhu. It's scary you know! Haha. I wish Otohata-kun will come and pick me up on school and the two of us will ride on his motorcycle. I just hope that my twin sister known as the goddess of misfortune will not interfere with that. Haha. Kya!!! You know? What a dream come true if that happened. Wahaha. Well, if you are going to dream of something- Aim High!!!

Anyway, I want to thank those who reviewed in the last chapter especially (miyuki-chan07) for leaving reviews in every chapter I made. Haha. I'm so happy. After reading it I started to get fired and eventually wrote this chapter. It took me just an hour to write down this chapter but it took me several hours to type it to my computer. Geez! Maybe because while I am typing this is I was also busy downloading some winamp skins for my winamp player. I hope you will like this one. I made it especially for you guys. Hehe.

You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Please leave reviews, I need it. It serves as my motivation barometer. Haha. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals: Kotobuki Ran. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran. Hehe.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime. If I own it then it probably is Super Gals: Hoshino Aya. You like it too, do you???

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

While Rei was spending his life in the jail booth, Aya ends up in the marriage booth with Katase as his groom but luckily Tatsuki ruined the marriage. Back to where Rei is, he finally looses hope because no one knows that he's on the jail for almost five hours but as what they say, miracles can come true if you truly believe. His freedom was paid by the girl his longing for- Aya. Here's now the next chapter of the story.

…

…

**Chapter 9: Rei vs. Katase: The Final Battle~ Aya's Mine!**

…

…

The last day for the first part of the school festival is now scheduled and at the Hounan High School's main gate there stands an awesome-juicy-and-awesome-yummy guy who's leaning on his motorcycle for support. He currently waits for his greatest rival who apparently arrives with his new painted sports car.

_**Car honks…**_

Honk! Honk! Honk!_**(Note: It's the car)**_

"Are you waiting for me?" Katase asked as he went down on his car.

"Yes. Do you have a minute?"

"Okay? What do you want?"

"You know what? I have the right to punch you for sending me to the English Club's jail booth but do you think it's the best way for you to score with Aya? It's a childish act. I want to put an end in this game right now. Let's play our _**"Welcome to Aladdin's Make out Paradise"**_ booth. Whoever lost will stay away from Aya. What do you think?" The raven hair guy asked.

Katase thought for seconds. "I like that. Deal."

"Be sure to give your best, Katase."

The two walked away from each other with one thing on their mind.

"_Bokura…"_ Katase thought.

…

"_Ore wa…"_ Rei thought.

…

"…_Will win…" _they both thought in unison.

…

…

Two hours have passed after that confrontation and Rei and Katase are now standing in front of the Math Club booth.

"Neh, Otohata-kun, members of the Math Club are not allowed to play inside." Harue said.

"It's okay. Let the two of them play the game." Yuuya said. "Let's see who among the School Heartthrob or the Soccer Club's Ace will going to finish our game" _(Note: Rei asked Yuuya about this because he knows that members of their club can't play in their booth.)_

"So, let's begin." They both said with confidence as they enter the entrance of the game.

…

Opening the door, there stood a blonde girl wearing a bunny costume. "Irasshaimase!!!!" She greeted the two. _(Hey! I thought all the Club members inside the booth wear a genie costume???")_

"Ko.. Kotobuki???" Otohata surprisingly said.

"Otohata? Anno… what are you doing here? You can't play because you are a Math Club member but since you're here now. I won't argue anymore. Okay! Listen guys, There are 9 doors in this game; each door has a challenge to test your ability in thinking, eating, problem solving, etc. Hmm… Are you two in a duel?"

"Yeah."

"I see. Since the two of you are in a duel, best of 5 is the battle. The first challenge is…**PIE EATING CONTEST**." Ran said.

…

…

_**Shachiecoh Hime: Ladies and gentlemen, to the thousands in attendance and to the millions of people reading this chapter around the world, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!! Here we have two champions who are fighting for one goal. With their love for Aya on the line, only one can be victorious today.**_

…

…

_**Introducing first, Fighting out in the blue corner, from the Orange Class and currently the Most Valuable Player in the Soccer Team, wearing the Arts Club T-shirt, Hounan's jogging pants and a rubber shoes, weighing…. anno… never mind… The undeniably one of the shortest appearances in the anime: Super Gals, Kazuki Katase!!!!….**_

…

…

_Image of Katase while brushing his hair with a blink of a light on his lips flashed… (Can you imagine it?)_

…

…

_**Shachiecoh Hime: Fighting out in the red corner, red as blood corner, from the Banana Class and currently possesses the title of being the most handsome guy here in Tokyo, wearing the Math Club T-shirt, Hounan's jogging pants, a pair of white rubber shoes (which still his rubber shoes since last year ^^) and a gorgeous and awesome look with a body of a God… official weight… (It's secret. Okay! I get it... 59 kilos)… The Ice Prince and the No. 1 in Shachiecoh Hime's Heart… Otohata Rei!!!!!**_

…

…

_Image of Rei's angelic face with a nice smile on his lips flashed… (Kyaa!!!! God!!! If good looks could kill, I think we will probably turn into ashes… Oh! Rei…)_

…

…

_**Ting!!! Ting!!! Ting!!!(Continuously ringing)**_

…

…

_**Fight!!!**_

…

…

Rei and Katase eats all the pie served in their respective table. They eat as if they don't eat for 10 years and like there's no tomorrow…

"I con't breth! I con't breth! _(Translation: I can't breathe)_" Katase in dying mode tone.

"Wa… Wateeerrr!!!" Rei cried. _(Water! Our hero needs water. Don't mind Katase. Hehe)_

3…

…

2…

…

1…

…

"Time is up!" Ran said as she pressed the timer she's holding. She examined the remaining apple pie and said. "Rei almost ste 5 pies while Katase finished with almost 15 pies meaning the winner is…. Katase" Ran said.

…

_**Shachiecoh Hime: Standings: Rei-0… Katase-1… (It's okay! We know that Otohata-kun is not a piggy… Wahaha)**_

…

…

"What do you think? I won the first challenge." Katase said.

"The battle is just beginning. Let's proceed to the second door." Rei said.

Opening the door, they find a monkey look-a-like with a **PARA- PARA MACHINE** on his side. "So? You passed the first door, huh?" Tatsuki said. "Well, it doesn't matter, now! In order for you pass this door, you have to beat me in the new dance craze here in Shibuya called **PARA-PARA DANCE** using the high tech **PARA-PARA MACHINE SCORING SYSTEM** from Machida. Music! Please!" Tatsuki said.

…

_**Music from the Para-Para **_**Machines**_**: Pop by **_**_N'sync_**

**_(Pop Intro)_**

_Dirty pop, yo!!  
_

_Sick and tired of hearing  
All these people talk about  
What's the deal with this pop life  
And when is gonna fade out  
The thing you got to realize  
What we doing is not a trend  
We got the gift of melody  
We gonna bring it till the end  
(Come on now)_

…

"_Geez! Why do I have to do this kind of dance???" _Rei thought_. "But thank God that Yuuya thought me about this dance last week."_ Rei thought again as he do the legendary dance from Machida. _(Please imagine Rei doing the Para-para. Cool, right? Hehe)_

…

…

_It doesn't matter  
'Bout the car I drive or  
What I wear around my neck  
All that matters  
Is that you recognize  
That it's just about respect  
It doesn't matter  
About the clothes I wear  
And where I go and why  
All that matters  
Is that you get hyped and  
We'll do it to you every time  
(Come on now)  
_

…

…

"Yahooo!!! Energy!!!" Tatsuki shouted. "Energy!!!!"

…

…

_Do you ever wonder why  
This music gets you high?  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your body  
Starts to rock  
(Your body starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(You can't stop)  
And the music's all you got  
Come on now  
This must be, pop  
_

…

…

"Neh? How long are we going to do this annoying dance step???" Katase annoyed while dancing without the beat.

…

…

_The music's all you got  
_

…

…

_This must be pop!_

…

…

"Okay! Let's now see our score. Let's find first my score…." Tatsuki said as he pressed the button of the machine... "Yeah! I got 92!!! I beat my last record. How about you Katase?

_**Drumrolll….**_

…

_**Tsuuuggggggg!!! Tsuuugggggg!!!!**_

…

"Sugoi! You got 97.67 score…. Not bad!" Tatsuki said after seeing Katase's score.

"What can you say about it, Otohata? My score is too high for you to beat." Katase said.

"Don't make early conclusions, you moron. Hey! Tatsuki what's mine?"

"Wait! Here it is. Your score was…."

_**Drumrolll….**_

…

Rei's Heartbeat is beating like a drum.

…

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

…

"**What!!! It can't be???"** Tatsuki cried in shocked.

"What is it monkey boy?" Katase asked.

" Otohata-kun got a shinning and shimmering perfect score- **100**!!!!"

"**100**????" the two handsome guys shocked.

"It can't be?? Only geniuses can have that kind of score. It means you are now the king of the **PARA-PARA DANCE**, Omedetou!" Tatsuki cried. _(Yahoo!!! I told you, Rei is genius. Haha)_

…

…

_**Shachiecohj Hime: Current Standings: Rei-1… Katase-1… (Hurray!!! It's now a tie… Omedetou, Otohata-kun. Let's dance PARA-PARA in our house tonight…)**_

…

…

It's almost two hours when they reach the last the door.

"Aren't you going to quit? I think it's better to quit now because I've notice that your legs are shaking due to scare." Katase annoyed.

"Shut up! We are now down to 4-4. There's no reason to quit. I decided to go to war even I don't know how to fight but I'm fighting for someone." Rei said.

They opened the last door and there stood a girl wearing a genie costume with her belly shown up sitting on an improvised throne. "Irrashaimase!" she said.

"Aya?" Rei called. "_God! There's a goddess in front of me." _

"_Sugoi! Aya's really suited for a guy like me. She's one in a million." _Katase thought_ "_What are you doing here? Isn't suppose to be that you are with the other SSC officers?" Katase asked.

"Yes, but the girl in charge on this door here got sick so I was appointed by Naka-teach to substitute her place for the meantime and since it was the last day of the first part of the School Festival I agree."

"Sucka! Then what's your challenge?" Katase asked.

"Since I'm the keeper of the last door, I won't let anyone of you exit the game. You have to beat me in a nice manner. I may be weak but I'm not that stupid who easily give up for you guys. Your last challenge is…"

is…

is…

is…

…

**BRAIN TWISTER!!!**

"What???" Rei said.

"A Brain Twister???" Katase asked.

"Yes. You heard it right. Your challenge is.., what will you get if you divide 1106292527.539101 to 11.008675??? You have to compute that using your mind with only 1 minute to think. Good luck to the two of you. Your time starts now…"

_**Tik… Tak… 60 seconds**_

…

Rei and Katase sweat drop in solving that stupid equation. They thought that the last challenge is about BRAIN USING CHALLENGE… And yes! They are right.

…

_**Tik… Tak… 45 seconds…**_

…

"_God! I won't let myself lose at this time… If this is a brain twister, then…"_ Rei thought.

…

_**Tik… Tak… 26 seconds…**_

…

"_What's the answer? I need to know… Could it be???"_ Katase thought.

…

_**Tik… Tak… 3 seconds…**_

…

"Time is up! What's your answer? What will you get about the equation I gave you a while ago?" Aya asked.

"I'll get…." Rei said.

"I'll get…" Katase said.

"**A CALCULATOR!!!!" **They said in unison.

"Bingo!!!! I told you it's a brain twister, ne? Congratulations. Here is the key for the last door. Omedetou to the two of you." Aya said.

…

_**Shachiecohj Hime: The last result of the last challenge is a DRAW!!! It means the standings are Rei-4.5 and Katase-4.5…. (What! No one of them win in their deal. It's okay Otohata; there were still next chapters to come. Give your best there, okay? Leave it to me.)**_

…

**Outside the booth,**

"Anno… please pick now on the YOU-ARE-DEATH-Box for your slaves. You have 5 choices since the 3 real prize are now forbidden to be your reward in this challenge." Yuuya said.

"No, thanks. I'll pass." Rei said.

"Me too." Katase replied.

The two guys walked away from them. All of the people they left behind wonders on what they act.

"What's wrong with those two?" Aya asked.

"Who knows?" Yuuya said.

…

_**At the school cafeteria,**_

"What do you plan now? The result is draw." Katase asked to Rei.

"Simple! I will not leave Aya until she tells me to do so."

"Okay. I'm thinking the same way."

"I will assure you that I win her next time."

"Let's do our best!"

"Yeah."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes:**

I think its better that the result of their deal is draw. It's not nice to think that they win Aya through that kind of battle. Well, it's okay if Otohata-kun didn't win at least he shows his best and fights until the end. Good job, Otohata-kun and as well with you, Katase (Dumb-ass!!!)… See you in chapter 10. Sayonara. Leave Reviews, please.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	10. Wrong Impression

***When God Writes Your Story***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes: **Neh, the night is cold isn't it??? (Can you feel it, do you?), I was busy typing lots of stories today. Maybe because all of my stories are not yet updated since the last time I posted it. I'm kind of sleepy now, but I'm keeping myself awake by listening to my favorite anime songs. Haha. By the way, my first two weeks at school went well. Haha. I'm so happy right now to the fact that I'm on the mood to update because I saw a familiar image entering our classroom last week. It's my crush. The almighty Jhomer!!! Kyaa!!! My heart skipped beat when I saw him. I never thought that I'll be his classmate this year. Good job, Goddess of love!!! Wahaha. But as usual, I'll keep my feelings for him hidden because he doesn't even know that a girl like me exists. Geez! Anyway, forget him! I mean forget it! Haha.

You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Please leave reviews, I need it. It serves as my motivation barometer. Haha. Thanks and please enjoy reading! Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals: Kotobuki Ran. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran or any Rei and Aya sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter but I assure you that we all own Rei Otohata in our hearts, ne? Wahaha.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime. If I own it then it probably is Super Gals: Hoshino Aya. You like it too, do you???

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

…

…

…

Rei challenges Katase on a fight in the form of the **"Welcome to Aladdin's make Out Paradise"** Booth sponsored by Math Club. Who ever lost will stay way from Aya. In the end, the battle results a DRAW leaving the two guys with hope that they will never leave Aya until she told them to do so. Here is now the 10th chapter of the fic entitled:

**Chapter 10: Wrong Impression**

…

…

…

After three tiring days on the first part of the School Festival, finally the School Fieldtrip in Nyun Nyun Beach is scheduled tomorrow morning.

"Yahoo!!! Tomorrow's gonna be fun!!!" Ran said as the three of them walked home.

"Hey! Aya-chan, do you have now a pair of swimsuit for tomorrow's fieldtrip and a dress for the dance party?" Miyu asked.

"Swimsuit? Yes. I bought it last week. Its color red with yellow flowers surrounded it but a dress for the dance party? I don't have yet. I just going to buy on the day of the party, we don't have classes in the morning, right?"

"Sucka! Then let's buy together. It will be fun if the three of us buy dresses together. What do you think? Let's meet at the Shibuya station at 10:00 in the morning."

"Sure."

"Neh, Miyu! Let's shop for some snacks for tomorrow. You want to come, Aya?" Ran invited.

"No. I have something to do. Take care. Have fun."

"Okay. We understand. Bring some homemade cakes and cookies tomorrow, huh?"

"Hai!"

…

…

_**The next morning, 7:00 A.M at the Hounan High School's parking lot.**_

"Okay! Are all the students of Banana Class already here?" Nakanishi asked.

"Hai!!!" The students replied.

"I see. So, our seating arrangement will follow like this. Here on the first seat on the right corner will be Asou, Yuuya and Atha, Cagalli Yula followed by Asuka, Shinn and Cassul, Pacifica. On the third seat still on the right corner will be Arima, Suitchiro and Clyne, Lacus. Once you heard your names please proceed immediately in your designated seats." Nakanishi ordered. _**(Note: The character mentioned here are from the anime's Gundam Seed Destiny, Scrapped Princess and Kare Kano)**_

"_So we are arranging alphabetically." _Aya thought while looking to her classmates going up on the bus. "Hey! Ran, whose going to be your seatmate?"

"Anno… Probably it's Tatsuki. Were both "K", right? Kotobuki and Kuroi are our surnames. What about you?" _(Hey! Tatsuki belong at the apple class, right? hehe)_

"I really want to sit beside Otohata-kun but since our surnames starts with "H" and "O" so it's impossible. Maybe it's one of the Hitachiin brothers." _**(Note: Hitachiin Brothers (Hikaru and Kaoru) are one of the Host Club members in the anime Ouran High School Host Club)**_

"Eh? So it's either Hikaru or Kaoru? Well, it doesn't matter who you're going to seat with the two of them. They are identical twins, ne?" Ran said. "What about you, Miyu?"

"Probably, it's Yamato _(Uh-uh! Not her boyfriend)._ Yamato, Kira or Yuki, Setsu. Well' it doesn't matter also who he is. At least they are going to sit beside a princess one in their life time." _**(Note: Yamato, Kira is the main character in the anime Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny while Yuki, Setsu is the main character in the anime Mirmo. In The Philippines, he is known to be Dylan)**_

Aya laughed on what Miyu said. She then took a glance at Otohata and cast it away in other direction._ "I wonder who's going to his seatmate. Maybe it's Orihara- Orihara, Maya." __**(Note: Orihara, Maya is one of the characters in the anime Ultra Maniac.)**_

"Okay! We have to hurry." Nakanishi panicked knowing that their bus was the only one not prepared for the departure. "We are now down to letter "H". Hoshino, Aya, you are supposed to sit with Hitachiin, Hikaru but I decided that you must sit with Otohata, Rei since you are close to each other. On the other hand, Orihara, Maya will sit beside Hikaru. In short, I change your partners."

"What??? Otohata???" Aya surprised.

"Hey!" Rei called her by tapping her shoulders. "You're spacing out. Let's go now."

"Hai!"

"By the way, do you want to sit beside the window?"

"If it's okay with you, I will."

"Okay! You stay there."

…

…

The trip almost took four hours to reach their destination. Aya, since she slept late last night because she's still practicing how to swim, falls asleep on Rei's shoulder. His right arm had gone numb from being Aya's pillow, but he could care less. He feels a little awkward with it but he didn't wake up Aya. Upon they reached the Nyun Nyun Beach at exactly 11:28 in the morning. He tapped Aya's cheek telling her to wake up.

"Aya! Wake up." Rei called. "How long are you going to portray being sleeping beauty there?" He teased knowing that she's not listening because she's still sleeping. "Or do you want me to place my warm lips on yours just like the prince awakens Princess Aurora."

"Nani?" Aya said.

Rei gulped hard. _"Did she hear it?"_ He asked himself. "I mean… We are now at the fieldtrip's destination. Daijobu? You seem tired?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm just thinking about the Physical Activity later."

"Just remember this, for you to float in the water; your weight must be equal to the buoyancy of the water. Even you don't reach the target. It's still okay that you make yourself float. Then paddle. Understand?"

"Archimedes Principle, huh? Okay. I'll try to remember what you said. I practice last night and I find that I improve better. Thanks."

Rei smiled.

"Aya!!!! Hurry!!!" Ran and Miyu called before going off the bus.

"I'm coming!" Aya replied. "Well, see you later, Rei. Have fun."

"You too."

…

As soon as all the Hounan High School's Buses reach its destination, some students quickly go down on their buses to change their P.E uniform to their swimsuits. Some students start to have fun by swimming at the blue sea. Yuuya and Rei are currently having their surfing far away from the shore while Ran and her friends are playing volleyball on the corner.

"Aya, you're going to serve the ball. 1 Point to go and we will win." Ran reminded our heroine.

"Hai!!!" Aya answered back. I'm sorry, Mami-rin but I have to use my ultimate shot which I learned from Ran last year. Meet my ultimate shot-**Catastrophe Overdrive!!!**" She hit the ball as hard as she can and it passes eventually on the net. Mami and her leagues weren't able to block or return the ball to Ran's court. This causes for Aya's team to gain 1 point.

"15-14 was the final score?" Miyu, who acted as the referee, said.

Mami clicked her tongue disappointedly. "Well. Sometimes losing may be a great fortune later, right?" She said.

"Honda." Ran called her. "It means that we won this game."

"I know. You don't have to tell it to me over and over." Mami pissed.

"Haha. Well as a punishment, you and your teammates must drink the Ultimate Potion I made last night. It made up of Sugar, spices and everything nice plus chemical X. _**(Note: It's the ingredients for you to make the Power Puff Girls.)**__, _Hurry! Drink this." Ran teasingly said.

Mami gulped hard. "Are you trying to poison us?"

"Iie. Just drink this. It's the rule, right?"

"Fine. I'll do it." Mami was about to drink the potion that Ran made when_**…**_

…

…

"_**Hoshino, Aya and Honda, Mami, please proceeds at the shore near the cottage for your Physical Activity. Thank you."**_

…

…

"_**Again, Calling the attention of Hoshino, Aya and Honda, Mami, please proceeds at the shore near the cottage for your Physical Activity. Thank you."**_

…

…

Mami gave Ran a devilish smile. "It looked like I was saved by the bell, Kotobuki. Wahaha. "Aya! Let's go."

"Right with you, Mami."

"Good luck! Both of you." Miyu told them.

"Go! Aya!!!" Ran cheered. "And you Mami, get drown."

"Damn you! Kotobuki!"

…

…

_**Near the cottage,**_

"Okay, listen." Mr. Gunjo started his speech. "See? That flag place on the middle of the ocean? You have to swim here from the shore up to that flag. Its 15 meters long to be exact. Let's do this very quickly. I need to finish all of you before the lunch took place so that I can have fun also. Okay! Position!" Mr. Gunjo said. The students get into the water. "I'll countdown 3 to 1 then all of you swim."

Aya on the other hand was thinking on what Rei told her about Archimedes Principle. _"I'm going to pass this exam. I will. Just float and paddle." _

..

3…

…

2…

…

1…

…

The 15 students scheduled for the physical activity swim towards the goal and Aya, even though the last one among the 15 students to went to the goal and gets her flag, feels happy that she make herself float on the water and able to swim. As soon as she reaches the goal she headed immediately back to the shore.

"Hoshino, not bad. You seem to be slow but I will give you a B+ for trying you best." Mr. Gunjo said.

"Arigatou, sensei." Aya happily replied as she bowed down as a sign of respect. Not far from the cottage where the event has occurred was Rei who was standing behind the tree who smiled for her good performance but an image of not-so-juicy-and-not-so-yummy guy makes him a little bit angry.

"Good job!" Katase said as he handed Aya a towel.

"Katase?" Aya asked. "Arigatou. By the way, why are you here?

"Anno… I'm going to tell you something. Do you have a minute?"

"Okay. You can tell me now."

"No. Not here. I see a nice place earlier not far from the entrance. I found out that there's a hidden cave behind it. I want you to see it too. You want to come?"

"Hai!"

Rei stares to the two of them. He decided to follow those two who are running in the shore with their hands holding. _(Damn it! It's romantic, ne? Running in the shore with someone's holding your hand. Katase!!!! Everyone!!! Throw him at the ocean and let him eat by the sharks…)_

…

At the place where Katase told, Aya and him are standing and talking to each other while Rei was hiding on one of the huge rocks near the cave's entrance. He was just watching those two.

"Kirei! I never thought that this beach has a nice cave like this." Aya amazingly said.

"Do you like it? I'm glad that you appreciate it."

"Anno… what are you planning to tell me?"

"It's about the tomorrow's ball." Katase said blushingly. "Will you be my date?"

Aya stunned. She didn't answer back.

"What's your answer?"

"Anno… I'm glad that you offer me to be your date tomorrow but I'm sorry."

"Did Otohata invite you already?" Katase asked.

"Iie. But I think I'm not a perfect date for you so…"

"Am I not good enough?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then why can't I be your date?" Katase asked curiously. "Don't tell me that you still love that cold-hearted guy? Aya. Ever since I met you I always had my eyes on you. Can't you notice it? I can fill the love that Rei can't offer to you. Aya, Please go out with me."

"You know? A heart made of ice doesn't need someone who has flamethrowers to melt the ice away… but someone who patiently waits until the ice melts by itself." Aya replied.

"So that means, you don't love me?"

"Katase, I do love you but I can't give you my heart because… Because there's a man that I promise that I'll only love with all my heart. I promise to him that I will wait until he decides on what he really feels for me. It doesn't matter if I ended up being hurt again. The important is I love him. I'm sorry."

Katase sighted. "Well after a long furious battle I had with Rei, I never win once, Well… I guess I have to admit defeat. I think I have no chance of winning at all. You really love that guy, ne? I'm not going to force you but there's only last thing I'm going to ask you."

Aya looked at him with such fine eyes. "What's it?"

"Can you be my first dance for tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Hai! I'll wait for you. By the way… I'm just going to return this ring to you."

"What is it?"

"It's the ring we get from the marriage booth the other day. _(Flashback of the incident on chapter 8 can be seen)_. There's someone really fits for that. I'm looking forward that you'll find her soon."

Katase didn't get it but instead gave it to Aya. "I hope so but I want you to keep that ring. It's a gift." He then hugs her for the last time. Aya was surprised by it but hugged him back.

"Thank you, Katase." Aya replied.

"Don't worry; I know you and Otohata will be a good couple. I wish you happiness."

"Yeah. Thanks."

…

On the other hand, Rei was shocked on what he saw. He may not hear their conversation but Aya and Katase hugging each other. Action speaks louder then voice. As soon as he gains enough courage, he then left the place without knowing that he's been deceived by his eyes.

Hours have passed and it's already 8:30 in the evening when all the Hounan High School Students went back to their respective buses.

"Are all the students of Banana Class are here? Check your seatmate if they are present." Nakanishi ordered.

"Hai!"

"Neh, Otohata-kun?" Aya called the silence guy. "I'm glad that I was able to swim in the physical activity a while ago. Thanks for your support."

Silence…

"Otohata-kun? Daijobou desu ka?" Aya asked worrying. "Oh! I forgot. I baked some cookies last morning. Here take it. I also baked some for Ran, Miyu and Yuuya.

"I don't like it." Rei said coldly. "Why not give it to Katase instead of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget it."

"Huh? You're acting weird but anyways… How about tomorrow's grand ball?"

Rei reaches his boiling point and shouted Aya for the first time. "Would you please shut up? I'm really tired now and I need to rest."

Aya shocked about that. Rei noticed that Aya's controlling the falling of her tears. "Doushite? Why are you acting with me like that? Did I offend you again?"

Rei didn't know what to do. What the hell drove him to shout at Aya like that? The only girl he loves. "I'll go change seats with Yuuya." That's what he said just to escape having an argument with Aya. He then headed to where Yuuya is and whispered something to him. Yuuya nodded in response and headed to Aya.

"Hello, there Aya? You looked pretty tired, huh." Yuuya greeted as he sits besides Aya.

Aya faked a smiled. "Yeah. Anno… What did Rei told you?"

"Oh? He said that he's annoyed by something. I don't know what it is. This the first time that I saw him with that attitude and his eyes... I think something was bothering him."

"I see… _Why? What's wrong with you, Otohata-kun? The last morning we were okay but… why?"_

_To be continued._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes:**

**Shachiecoh:** What do you think guys? I don't like it a little bit. Maybe because Rei concluded immediately on what he see without performing any investigations regarding why Aya hugs Katase. Demo… I'll going to fix it right away. It's just a little of confrontation with Rei and everything will be back to normal. Anno.. Please leave comments and reviews about these chapters. You can also add me as your friend in friendster if you like. You know? Aya and Rei fanatics should become friends from now on. Wahaha. Please just search my e-add (bishounen_). Okay?

**Rei:** Anno… Before we save this chapter to Shachiecoh's computer I would like to thank those who read and leave reviews on the last chapter. Honto ni Arigatou. I also want to say thanks to those who read this chapter. We'll update soon so look forward to it. Okay?

**Rei and Shachiecoh:** So? Let's see each other on the remaining chapters of our story. Hope you'll still support us till the end. See you guys. Later! Mwaah.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	11. Scences from Aya's Memory

***When God Writes Your Story***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes:** Hey, everyone! I hope you haven't forgotten me. It's me Shachiecoh Hime. I'm sorry for updating very, very, super very to the 100th power late. It's just that I'm so busy with my studies and forgot to update. How have you been lately?? Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter. I appreciate it a lot. By the way, we're just a way to the ending of the story so keep looking to it but as for today's chapter I didn't continue the events that happened on chapter 10 but instead you are all gonna witness how it all began for Rei and Aya.

Yes! You read it right. Chapters 11 and 12 are focused on Aya and Rei's point of view on the day the two of them met. It's a flashback guys and gals, on how their feelings for each other bloomed. The chapter 11 focused on Aya while the Chapter 12 to be posted next time will be for Rei. After that two flashback chapters, I'm going to resume the continuation of the real story.

Hope you will like this one. Please enjoy reading! Leave reviews please. You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Please leave reviews, I need it. It serves as my motivation barometer. Haha. Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals: Kotobuki Ran. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran or any Rei and Aya sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter but I assure you that we all own Rei Otohata in our hearts, ne? Wahaha.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime. If I own it then it probably is Super Gals: Hoshino Aya. You like it too, do you???

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

…

…

…

"What's wrong with him???" Aya thought as the bus 0123 make its way back to their school. "I know that I haven't done anything wrong with him today. Last morning he's nice to me but… a while ago… why is he angry? Why is had to glared and shout like that to me?"

"Aya." Yuuya called the zoning out princess.

She didn't answer.

"Aya." Yuuya called once again.

At this time, Aya startled and replied immediately. "Hai! What is it, Yuuya-kun?"

"You're spacing out. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Aya replied as she faked a smile.

"You're lying, aren't you?" He asked.

She looked at Yuya. "No. It's just that I'm tired. Don't worry about me."

"I told you that when something's bothering you tell it to me, right?"

"Yuya… anno…"

"What is it?? I'll listen."

Aya can't tell Yuya what happened earlier. It hurts her. She said. "Can I borrow your shoulder for a while? I want to sleep."

"Eh?"

"Can't you?"

"No!!! It's just that Rei might get the wrong idea."

"Rei, huh?" She said. "I see… I guess you are right. Sorry for asking stupid things like that to you."

Seeing Aya's eyes as if something's really bothering her. Yuuya gently put his hand on Aya's and pushed her head on his shoulder and allowed her to rest on it. "I don't know what happened but if it will make you feel better I don't mind lending my shoulder to you. As your best friend, this is all I can do." Yuuya said blushing.

As Aya's tearful eyes about to closed, she replied. "Thanks, Yuya-kun."

…

…

**Chapter 11: On that day, One year ago **

The pendulum swings back the story barreling towards. Their future will stop for an instant, so that we may peer into the past, though it was only the briefest of moments, its effect on their relationship were widespread and long-lasting. We must know the past, in order to learn. There in lies the truth behind the real feelings they had for each other and the consequences that prevented them on having it.

…

…

**Part I: Scenes on Aya's Memory**

"One year ago…" Aya started her story. "I was on my senior year as well as my best friend's Ran and Miyu. We are all belonged to the same section named, Banana Class. It's the last school year for the three of us so I am looking forward to have a wonderful time with my friends and classmates and built memories with them. As what they said, high school is where you can experience happy and sad memories. On that day, June 6, the first class for that year, all of us were waiting for our adviser of three years, Nakanishi-sensei.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Flashback 1)

_**One year ago, Banana Class**_

"Hey! Have you heard that Otohata and Asou from the Cinderella Class last year will be here on class starting today?" Satsuki said.

"Those two Heartthrobs?" Rie asked.

"Yeah."

"Otohata? Asou?" Aya asked curiously.

"You!" Miyu surprised. "Don't tell me that you don't know those two guys, Aya? Every girl on the school knows them."

"I know, Asou. We've been at the same club and both class representative last year but Otohata… Never heard or seen him. Is he here at our room now?"

"He's not yet in but…." Ran said. "…I never thought that you don't know the school heartthrobs. Are you that bookworm and never care about the things around you?"

"It's not like that. I'm just busy. Aya said. "Do you think it's weird of me?"

"What do you think?" Ran asked her.

"I guess so."

They all laughed in unison but were all stopped when someone slide the door. Thinking it was their adviser, Nakanishi, they all hurried back on their seat but they all wrong. A raven haired guy went in and looks around looking for an empty seat. He found one. The last seat against the window, the seat on Aya's left side. He headed that way, everybody's looking at him. Everyone's not breathing. Ran, who seated on Aya's right side, whispered to her. "What an atmosphere."

Aya looked at Ran and replied. "Yeah. It feels like we are in a different dimension." As she communicates with Ran she started hearing words like "Excuse me". Aya startled. She looked to whom that voice was coming. It's from him.

"Is this seat free?" He asked.

Aya stared at him. She remembered.

…

…

_Hey! Have you heard that Otohata and Asou from the Cinderella Class last year will be here on class starting today?" _

"_Those two Heartthrobs?" _

"_You!" Don't tell me that you don't know those two guys, Aya? Every girl on the school knows them."_

…

…

"…without asking his name." Aya thought. "…I know this the Otohata guy that everyone was talking to a while ago."

"Excuse me?" He asked again. "Is this seat free?"

Aya startled. "Oh! I'm sorry for zoning out. Yeah. It's free."

"I see." After saying thank you. He placed his bag on his desk and looked at the window. Aya took a glance on him. "Sugoi!" Aya thought again. "The class was still on silenced. He made everybody not to talk…"

Suddenly,

Yuya, the second guy that her friends are talking about, came in catching his breath. "Heh! Heh! Heh!" He said panting. "You're mean, Rei!" He started his words making his classmates wondered what is his problem. "I told you to wait for me, right? but instead you left me behind. Look what happened, I got lost. God! My first day as a senior was terrible."

Rei didn't reply.

"Man! Say something!" Yuya shouted as he headed on Rei's seat. "Rei!!!"

Rei sighted. "Yuya, stop shouting. Aren't you feeling ashamed? We're not in the market." He said.

Yuya blushed. He looked around and saw that the eyes of his 30 classmates where on him. Everyone's watching.

Miyu, who seated on Aya's front looked back and told Aya. "We are joined by a lively one."

"Yeah. It's nice that he came. He breaks the silence." Aya replied.

The two of them laughed and Yuya saw it. He was surprised to see, Aya. "You are…." He said looking at Aya. "You are Aya Hoshino from the Drama Club, right?"

Aya put her eyes on Yuya. "Yeah."

Yuya hold her both hands and told her. "I'm glad that we ended on the same section. I, Yuya Asou, am looking forward on spending the whole year with you."

Aya was shocked on it but she replied. "Ye…Yeah… Let's do our best together, Asou-kun."

"Call me, Yuya. Aya-chan." He said.

"A…Aya-chan???" She said. "Anno… Yuya-kun."

"Hai?"

"Nothing."

"By the way, I haven't introduced you my best friend. I want you to meet, Rei- Rei Otoahata." Yuya said as he put his attention on Rei who seated on beside the window. Aya looked at him. He didn't even have a single intention of introducing himself but Aya did introduce herself to him.

"I see." She said. "I'm Aya. Aya Hoshino. Nice to meet you, Otohata-kun."

At this point, Rei moved. He faced her and gave her a sweet and gentle smile. "Same to you, Aya-chan." He said.

Seeing him smiling like that and saying her first name freely, Aya stunned. Her heartbeat beats like a drum.

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

It's the first time she felt something weird like that. Every time she stared at him her heart skipped beat. _"What's this???"_ She asked herself. _"Why is it my heart beats fast when I saw him smiling like that??"_

"Everyone!!!!" A student shouted. "Sensei is on his way here now!!!"

"God!" Yuya cried. "Got to go and find a seat. Later Rei, Aya."

"Yeah." Rei replied to him.

Aya took a glance at him and he caught her. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Aya replied. Her heart is beating like a drum again.

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

"I see."

"Let's make a good year with everyone, okay?" Aya told him.

He didn't answer.

_(End of flashback for this scene)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That's the two of us met." Aya narrated her story once again. "It's so plain but after that, something starts to confuse my feelings. I don't know why but my heart always skipped beat every time he looked at me or every time we crossed each other's path on the hallway. I always looked forward on coming to class and seat beside him. But as the remaining months of school year goes by, we never had a real conversation. I remembered the second time we talked to each other after the incident where Yuya introduced him to me. It happened two weeks after that during our English class."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_(Flashback 2)_

"Aya." Ran called her silently. "Do you bring you umbrella? I think it's going to rain."

"I have one." Aya replied. "In case in rained hard during the dismissal time, we can share it."

"Thanks."

Aya looked at the window. The sky was so dark. A strong wind blew the fallen leaves in every direction. The rain starts to poured hard. She was about to put her attention on her textbook but Rei interrupted it.

"It's raining." He said.

Aya looked at him. "Yeah."

_(End of Flashback for this scene)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…That's the second time we talked at each other…" Aya continued her story. "…but for me that talked is very significant. One day, I woke up realizing that I started to like him. My day wouldn't be complete if I didn't see him but instead of telling it to him, I keep it, thinking that he'll never accept it. It's hard but I manage to do it for one month. My secret had been found out when Ran and Miyu read accidentally my diary."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Flashback 3)

"Man! Exams are really pain in the ass." Ran annoyingly said. "Where the hell was Aya?"

"She said she'll get some snacks." Miyu replied as she solved an equation on her math book.

"Hey! Miyu!" Ran said again forgetting that they were reviewing for their exams next week. "Aya's room is nice, right?"

Miyu rolled here eyes on the place. "Yeah. Because she was the only child that's why her parents tried to gave the best for her."

"So she's a princess?"

"Yeah. Doesn't it look like?"

Ran smiled. "So the two of us looked like her bodyguards?"

"Yeah. "

Ran was about to focus her attention on her book when she saw a small notebook place on Aya's study table. She looked at it and takes a glimpse on it. The notebook cover was entitled. "When God writes your Story." There's a locked on it but it was opened. "Miyu!" She called the other blonde.

"What now, Ran? I'm busy." She replied.

"Looked what I found. I think its Aya's diary."

Curious, Miyu take a looked at it too. "Leave it there, Ran. We shouldn't be looking at private things like that."

"But it's opened. Aren't you tempted to read at least one of its pages? She's not here yet. Let's take a look." Ran insisted.

"I'll pass. Aya might get angry with us if she found out that we read it."

"Fine! I will." Ran opened it and it landed on the date of July 6. One month after Rei and Aya met. She read it. She was surprised after reading it. "…Don't tell me that… Aya has…." She said.

"What do you mean, Ran? Miyu asked putting her attention on her.

"I'll read it. Listen." Ran said. She read the diary. It says.

…

Dear Diary,

I saw Otohata-kun passing my way. I didn't know what to do. I wanna smile and greet him but I feel so awkward so I looked the other way. Besides, he's the school heartthrob and many girls are dying to be notice by him, he'll never notice a geek like me…

…

"Aya-chan likes Otohata???" Miyu asked.

"It says here." Ran said when….

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!" Aya shouted as soon as she back on her room. She went and grabbed her diary to Ran. "You read it???"

"Aya???" Ran shocked. "Anno… I'm sorry. I was tempted that's why I read it."

"How much did you found out???" Aya asked blushing. "You know, right?"

"We only read the incident that you wrote on July 6. About Otohata…."

"So you knew it." Aya said in low tone.

"You like Otohata?" Miyu asked her.

"I don't know… maybe I just infatuated by him or something." Aya said.

"Since when it was started? I mean… you're feelings for him." Ran asked.

"I also don't know myself… maybe last June." Aya replied.

"The month now was August. Meaning you are in love with him for almost two months." Ran said.

"I'm not sure if I was really in love with him, Ran."

"You know what, Aya?" Miyu said. "Infatuation can only hold the mind for a maximum of two months. If it exceeds that point, then you are already in love."

"Do you plan on confessing to him?" Ran asked.

"I don't know."

"Try!" Miyu insisted. "You're beautiful, Aya. And you're smart too. You are a girl that every guy dreamed of. Maybe you have a chance. We're here to support you."

"Guys…" Aya said. "Thanks."

(End of Flashback 3)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aya narrated her story once again. "I tried to be close at him. I was succeeded but every time I was near at Otohata-kun. I feel like I am going too collapsed. Days had passed once again but my plan on confessing my real feelings for him was interrupted. When my heart and mind are all set, my fear of getting rejected was the one who overpowered. I always backed out at the moment. Because of that, I noticed that Rei found a hint that I loved him. Every time we crossed each path, he looked away. When I'm chatting with Yuya, he'll stay away. Far… Far from me… I don't know why but he's avoiding me. I know he is. My ideal high school life was shattered because of it…."

"…Then it came…" Aya continued. "I want to give up. Everything… my feelings for him which I kept for almost 2 months, I don't want this one sided love. But the goddess of love seems to have other plans with me. Having swing to the pass, the pendulum gave us but a glimpse back in the time. 1 more month pass. It's been four months since we met. This is when it all began…"

"I was on my way home after attending a meeting for the Supreme Student Council. We are planning the activities for the school festival to be happened on the second week of February. I was checking my bag when I noticed that my diary was not there. I pieces up my memories and found out that I left it on my table. I was confident, because it was locked. No one can read it even if they dare. I hurried back to our classroom only to found out that he was there."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Flashback 4)

"_Why is he still here???"_ Aya thought seeing Rei leaning on the window as his support. _"Sucka! Maybe he's waiting for Yuya. He's the vice President of the student council."_

Rei just looked at her but didn't say a word. Aya planned on asking him but she didn't. She hurried back on her seat to gets her diary but because she's nervous and feeling awkward that time. Her diary falls off and landed on the floor.

"_Calm down, Aya."_ She told herself over and over again as she lowered down her head to pick up her diary. Unknown to her, Rei was also trying to help her by getting it. As the two of them reach for the falling notebook, their heads were about to hit each other. And it happened.

"**Pak!"** _(Note: It's a sound of two people hitting each other's head.)_

Because of the sudden force and Rei's hard head, Aya cried. "Itai!"

Rei, on the other hand touch, the affected area and told Aya. "That hurt you know."

Silence comes to them as the two of them looked at each other. After a couple of seconds they smiled which end up on laughing each others silliness. They laughed together for the first time. Rei picked up her diary and handed it to her. "Here!"

Aya gladly accepted it and replied. "Thanks."

Rei smiled again. "You're welcome."

Seeing Rei's smile, Aya blushed. "I knew it…" Aya said.

"Huh?"

"Iie. I was talking to myself."

"You're weird."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You're angry with me?"

"No." Aya smiled back at him. She remembered her first meeting with Rei, when the first time he smiled at her. _"I knew it…"_ She thought. _"…You came to my life and melted my heart with just one smile."_

"Are you going home now?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. How about you?"

"I think so."

"Huh? Aren't you waiting for Yuya-kun?"

"Look!" Rei said pointing his hand outside the window. Aya looked at it.

"That's…" Aya said seeing Yuya walking out of their school gate with someone she knew. "Eh??? Don't tell me that, Yuya-kun and Mami were…"

Rei sighted. "That guy! After telling me to wait here for almost thirty minutes, this I'll get something in return. I'll make him pay tomorrow."

Aya laughed. "But you still waited for him, right? You sure are a nice friend. I like that."

Rei looked at her. Aya noticed it.

"Anno…" Aya said. "I'm sorry for saying things like that. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay." Rei said. "I'll walk you home."

Aya surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Am I going to asked you if I'm not?"

"Sucka. Then let's go." Aya said. She hurriedly stepped her right foot forward but lost her balance. Rei, who's standing on front of Aya, catches her on time.

"Are you alright?" Rei asked.

Aya raises her head and replied. "Yeah. Arigatou." At that moment, their faces were just an inch away from each other. She's blushing. Her heartbeat beats like a drum.

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

_**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!**_

"_This is the first time I saw Otohata-kun's face this closed."_ Aya thought.

"Close you eyes." Rei told her.

"Eh?"

"Do it."

She did.

Rei leaned forward and he reached her head. He tipped Aya's chin in romantic gesture and sealed his lips unto hers. Aya's eyes widened but in the end she answered on it too. She wrapped her arms on behind Rei's neck and Rei put he's left hand on Aya's waist. They kissed each other romantically and passionately.

"_It can't be…"_ Aya though while they kissed each other. _"Otohata's kissing me… I can feel it's not just a kiss. There's a feeling on it."_

After a couple of seconds, they parted. "A kiss would be romantic if you both closed you eyes." Rei told her.

"Otohata… Doushite?"

He didn't answer but instead he replied. "I'm taking you home now."

"Matte!" Aya stopped Rei by holding his hand. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Who knows?"

"It's my… first kiss." Aya said blushingly.

"So do I." Rei replied.

"What will happen to us after this?" Aya asked.

"Well… Let's date." Rei insisted. "You're single, right?"

"Eh?"

"You don't like?"

"But… you have no feelings for me, right? I don't want to go out with you if you don't have the same feelings I have."

Rei stopped he can't find the right words to say. In the end, he kissed Aya once again. This time it's longer than the first one. "Will I do this, if I didn't want you?"

"Otohata."

"It's settled. Starting tomorrow, we're now seeing each other."

Aya hugged Rei. He did the same. "Thanks. Otohata-kun. I love you."

(End of Flashback 4)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"After that kiss, we always had seen hanging around at school together. Eating lunch together, going home together. Rumor's spread that we are already couple. The rumors about the two of us kissing on our room spread out like an air borne disease. But it doesn't bother me or him. All I know is that I'm so damned in love with him." Aya narrated her story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Flashback 5)

"What!!!!!" Ran freaked out. "You and Otohata…. Are…."

"Aya!!!" Miyu cried as she hugged her. "Isn't that great, you ended up to a guy you loved the most. So, Otohata was your first boyfriend?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I mean we are only dating…. I don't even know if…." Aya said.

"He wouldn't be dating you, if he didn't like you. Besides, you already kissed each other, right?" Miyu said. "I mean, he's always cool headed to begin with and he doesn't seem the type to show that sort of thing."

"Miyu."

"Hey! Hey!' Ran said. "Looked, it's your prince, Aya."

"Aya-chan!!! Ran-chan!!! Miyu-chan!!!" Yuya greeted.

"Hey! What's up?" Rei told her.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine. Where have you been?"

"At the auditorium."

"I see."

"Aya, have you taken your lunch, yet?" Rei asked.

"Nope."

"My! My!" Ran interrupted the two love birds. "I guess we better leave those two alone."

"I guess you're right. Love's really in the air." Yuya said.

"Let's go guys," Miyu invited the two blond.

"Right with you, Miyu." The two replied in unison.

"Hey! Otohata! Don't do unnecessary things with Aya, okay? I will kill you."

"Urusai!" Rei shouted back.

"By the way, Aya, before we left, have you prepared now the script for the performance of the dram club for the school festival??" Yuya asked.

"Yeah. All we had to do is the distribution of characters and rehearsal."

"Okay! Let's do it, next week."

"Sure."

(End of flashback 5)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Several months have passed once again. Christmas and New Year came in and left early. " Aya said. "I still remember on how I spend the whole Christmas day with Otohata-kun and last New Year we headed to his house and I met his mother. Now, it's January, another year came without me noticing. We only had a month to prepare for the school festival. Because of it, I always attending meetings and never find a time to spend with Otohata-kun. Every afternoon, I have to attend the rehearsal for the play to be presented on the school festival. But one Thursday afternoon of January 9, I decided to postponed the practice so I can go home with Otohata-kun, I'm waiting for him at our classroom because he was attending his club activities. Yuya then came.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Flashback 6)

"Aya-chan." Yuya greeted her.

"Hello. Done with the meeting?" Aya asked.

"Yeah. Are you waiting for Rei?"

"Yup."

"Anno… I still can't play my role properly on our play so would you mind if we practice now while waiting for Rei?" Yuya asked.

"You're asking me to do a favor?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. You played the part of the prince, right?" Aya asked. "Then I have to recite the lines of the girl that you loved."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Act. 13, scene 45, right?"

"Yup. Alright, here I come." Yuya said. "Ehem…" He coughed then he started his lines. "Don't cry… I'll protect you."

Aya turned the page on the other side and read her lines. Her voice was soft and about to cry. She's portraying the role properly. "What if he found out?"

"Then… I'll fight for you because… I… I love you."

"I'm your best friend's girlfriend."

"Do you love him??" Yuya asked.

"Of course. He was my first love."

"He maybe your first love but true love can bury it alive."

"Yuya."

"Aya."

"Kyaaa!!!!" Yuya cried in joy. "He did the role perfectly. Arigatou, Aya-chan. I can now recite the lines in front of Mami-rin."

"Good luck."

Suddenly, they both hear a sound outside their room. It's like someone's listening to them. Then they heard a sound of a person running on the hallway. Yuya headed on the door and opened it. No one's there.

"What's that?" Aya asked.

"I don't know. It must be our imagination."

"I see. By the way, I wonder where Otohata-kun is."

(End of Flashback 6)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rei didn't come to fetch me that day. I received a test message from Otohata-kun that he can't walk me home. I went home disappointedly." Aya narrated. "Two days had passed and I feel like the members of the Student Council and the drama club are not participating and cooperating with each other. I suggested dropping out the performance of the Drama Club for the school festival because everyone can't find time to rehearse besides we also lack budget for the costumes. I decided to create a new plan for the school festival. And there's also something I notice peculiar." Aya storied.

"I noticed something wrong with Rei's attitude. He seems to be acting cold with me. He didn't call or e-mailed me for a week now. I told this about Ran and Miyu and they told me that Rei must be jealous because I can't find time with him. That's why they planned an idea for the two of us to be together. There's a new opened amusement park at Ikibukuro. Luckily, Ran had set of tickets which her father gave her as a reward for passing the last month's examination. She gave me two tickets which I gave Rei the other one. He accepted it and planned to go with us.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Flashback 7)

Enchanted Kingdom,

"Are all the participants here???" Ran asked.

"Hai!!!" Everybody answered.

"Alright! Let's have some fun, guys." Tatsuki said.

"Yeah."

"_Everyone's having fun."_ Aya thought. _"But not I."_ He's really avoiding me. Ran noticed it and prepares Plan B for action.

"Tatsuki, let's go and ride that Viking." Ran said.

"As you wished, Ran-pyon!"

"I'll come too, Ran." Miyu insisted. "Come also, Vice President." She dragged Yuya away from the couple.

"Matte! Miyu-chan!!" Yuya cried. "You're stretching my shirt."

"Ran!" Aya called.

"Don't waste the time; it's your chance to be with him now." Ran whispered to Aya.

"Eh??"

"We'll see you around later."

The others hurriedly fall in line on the said ride and left Rei and Aya alone. "God! They left us." Aya said.

"What do you plan to do now?' Rei asked. "Go home?"

"Anno… How about something to eat?"

"Then do it alone. I'm going home now." Rei said.

Aya stunned. "Matte! Why are you so cold with me these past days? You're avoiding me for a week now. You never answered my calls or my e-mails. If you have problem with me, tell me so. It hurts me every time you ignore me."

"Aya, what do you think of me?" Rei asked her.

"You're my… you're my first love and I love you." Aya replied without any hesitation.

Rei looked at her eyes seriously. In a cold tone he replied, "You know, Aya? I can be your boyfriend if you want and I can kiss you right now. It's easy for me but FIRST LOVE? I'm not ready for that…"

…

"….I'm not a nice guy that you think… I'm not good in relationship and I'm not good in commitment, I don't think I can suddenly see you as my girlfriend. I'm Sorry."

"What do you mean by that?" Aya asked after hearing those painful words. "Don't tell me that it's just me that loved the most. What about those kisses?? Those hugs?? Are the feelings you showed me not real?"

"In any relationship, there's always that loves the more…" Rei replied.

"Tell me, honestly, did you love me?"

"Yeah. It's just I'm not ready going steady with you. I'm going home now."

"Rei!!! Rei!!!"

(End of Flashback 7)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I went home after that." Aya continued her long journey with Otohata,. "I told Ran and the other's that Rei and I got tired of riding every ride at Enchanted Kingdom. I didn't tell them what really happened. That night, I focused my mind on other things. I turned off my phone or anything that will distract me from remembering. I put my attention on doing the proposal for the school festival. The next day, Rei didn't come to class. Everyone's wondering about his three consecutive day of absences. I also don't know the reason why. One afternoon, after attending and discussing what are my proposal for the festival. Yuya walked me home, we ran with Otohata and he said he'll walk me home. After that conversation, we decided to keep our relationship off but I told him that I will not give up. That's started my motto of "Love is on going war. _**(Note: What am I telling now was the incident that happened on chapter 1. read to find out.)**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The pendulum swings back and forth. After that incident one year ago, we arrived at the present time. The school bus has just got parked on Hounan High School's Parking lot.

"We arrived at the school." Nakanishi shouted the whole banana class. "Everyone prepared all your things for we are going to leave the bus."

"Hai!" They all shouted.

Meanwhile,

"Aya-chan! Aya-chan!" Yuya called Aya who was still sleeping on his shoulder.

Aya slowly opened her tired eyes and replied. "Otohata-kun."

Yuya laughed. "You're still sleepy, aren't you Aya-chan? It's me Yuya."

"Sucka!" Aya replied. _"It's been while since I dreamed about the past."_ Aya thought. "Doushite, Yuya-kun?" She asked.

"We're now at school." Go and packed your things."

"Wakatta."

"Aya." Ran called her. "You've been sleeping like sleeping beauty a while ago there, huh. I'm glad that Yuya didn't kiss you."

Yuya blushed. "Ran-chan."

"He's mine!" Mami shouted.

"Honda! What are you doing here? I thought we all left you at the Nyun Nyun Beach last morning."

"Shut up, Kotobuki." Maimi shouted.

"Aya, are you prepared. Let's go home together." Miyu said.

"Yeah. I'm all done."

"By the way, have you seen Rei?" Yuya asked.

"He just went down of the bus just minutes ago." Honda replied.

"What's wrong with that guy? Leaving without saying goodbye?" Yuya wondered. "Well anyways, I have to go home now. Be sure to attend the grand ball tomorrow evening, right? I'm looking forward to it. Girls you should have a beauty rest this night, okay?"

"You bet!" Ran said. "I'll make sure that I'll be the star tomorrow."

"Huh! Try me, Kotobuki."

"Let's go home, Mami." Yuya said.

"Hai!"

Aya and her two best friends went down on the bus and headed home. Aya didn't see Otoahata at the quadrangle. "Maybe he went home without telling us." She thought. "But… what is his whereabouts?? I want to know it…

"….Rei…"

_To be continued._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes:**

How was it, guys??? I hope you like it. Please leave review. Look forward at the next chapter. The story will revolve on Rei's point of view, okay??? I'll update as soon as I finished doing it and after updating my other stories. Please continue to support it. Thanks for your cooperation.

Here now is Shacchicoh Hime, signing off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	12. Scences from Rei's Memory

***When God Writes Your Story***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes: **Hellloooo!!!!!! (Laughs). How are you doiung everyone? I hope you were all fine. By the way, here's the second part of the chapter "On that day, one year ago. I hope you were all waiting for these. By the way, I put some changes on chapter 11 as well as the other previous chapter. Please read again to find out.

Hope you will like this one. Please enjoy reading! Leave reviews please. You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Please leave reviews, I need it. It serves as my motivation barometer. Haha. Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals: Kotobuki Ran. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran or any Rei and Aya sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter but I assure you that we all own Rei Otohata in our hearts, ne? Wahaha.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime. If I own it then it probably is Super Gals: Hoshino Aya. You like it too, do you???

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

…

…

…

While Aya is busy trying to remember what happened on their past. Rei on the other hand is busy blaming himself for what happened last afternoon. "I'm so stupid." Rei thought as their bus makes its back to their school. "What the hell did I do?" _(Flashback when Aya's asking why is he angry and was about to cry.)_ "Damn!" He said disappointedly. "Why is it I always get angry on things I don't even know the reason?" He looked back at stole a glance on Aya's seat. She's sleeping on Yuya's shoulder. "What if I was deceived???

Just like… on that day…

… One year ago."

…

…

**Chapter 12: On that day, One year ago **

The pendulum swings back the story barreling towards. Their future will stop for an instant, so that we may peer into the past, though it was only the briefest of moments, its effect on their relationship were widespread and long-lasting. We must know the past, in order to learn. There in lies the truth behind the real feelings they had for each other and the consequences that prevented them on having it.

…

…

**Part II: Scenes from Rei's Memory**

"I still remember those days." Rei narrated his story. "It's almost the end of our junior year. I'm on my way home at that time when I received a call from my best friend, Yuya. He's asking me a favor."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Flashback 1)

_Cell phone ringing._

_**(Number One from Bleach)**_

_**Now you feel like number one**_

_**Shining bright for everyone**_

_**Living out your fantasy, the**_

_**Brightest star for all to see**_

_**Now you feel like number one**_

_**Shining bright for everyone**_

_**Living out your fantasy, you're the**_

_**Brightest star there's ever been**_

…

…

"**REI!!!!!!!" **Yuya shouted as soon as Rei answered the phone. Avoiding that his eardrum might get broken, Rei put his phone away from his ear. After assuring that his friend has calmed down he answered his call. "So, have you calmed down, idiot? What do you want, Yuya?" He asked.

Yuya laughed. "Gomen. Gomen. By the way, Can you do me a favor?" Yuya asked on the other line.

"Huh?"

"Remember the C.D I bought on the store where you had your part time job last week?"

"Ah. Latest album of UVERwolrd? Yeah. I kinda remember. Why?"

"For a certain reason, I forgot it on the top of the table on the drama club room; you're still at school, right?" Yuya asked again from the next line.

"You're asking me to get it?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. I'm running out of battery now so I need to hang up. I'm on my way there now so I'll see you later."

Yuya hanged up leaving Rei thinking that his best friend is really a pain in the butt.

(End of Flashback 1)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"After packing all my things." Rei continued his story. "I headed immediately on the Drama Club Room which was located on the South Building. It's almost 6 in the afternoon so I assume that no one were still around inside the school. I reached the place 10 minutes after leaving my classroom. On that time, my intention only was to get that CD but I never thought that something good will happen."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Flashback 2)

"This must be it." Rei thought to himself as he stood right before the front door of the club room. "Why is it Yuya's Club room was located far from the junior high school building??" He asked himself annoyingly. Maybe it's because he was exhausted. He twisted the doorknob and entered the room. It's dark but he decided not to turn on the lights. He rolled his eyes on the place looking for the said CD. "As far as I remember, Yuya said that he left it on the top of the table." He headed on the table and he sees what he was looking for. "Found it!" He happily said. He took it and read it, "UVERworld, huh?" He smiled. So Yuya, has some good taste when it comes to music." He placed the CD inside his bag and turned around. When he was about to leave the room he heard a strange sound.

…

_(Sound of creaking chair)_

…

Rei stunned. "Who's there?" He asked even though he knew that he's the only one on the room. Of course, no one answered. He sighted. "Maybe it's just my imagination." He thought when he heard again the sound of creaking chair. He looked around and found a door against the computer table. He head on the place. "It comes from here." Holding a broom, Rei _(full of courage), _slowly opened the door. He rolled his eyes on the place only to find a person resting her head on the table, sleeping.

"A girl?" He thought. He walked slowly to check her. There were lots of books scattered on the table. Several strands of hair were almost covered the girl's face. Curious on what she looked like, he gently remove some strands of it and…"

_.._

_(Image of Aya's sleeping)_

…

He blushed. "So beautiful." He thought as soon as he saw the girl's face. He was about to touch her face when Yuya came in.

"Rei, are you there?" The new comer blond guy asked.

Putting his index finger on his lips, Rei whispered. "Shhhh…."

"Why?" Yuya asked.

Rei pointed his finger on Aya.

Yuya were surprised to see who there. "That's…"

"You know her?"

"Yeah." Yuya said as he nodded. "She's Hoshino-chan from the Snow White Class."

"Hoshino?"

"Yeah. She was also on the same year as we are. She was a member of the drama Club and was elected to be the next year's president of our club but why is she here sleeping?"

"Looking at these, maybe she's studying. Final exams were scheduled next week, right?"

"I see. Should we wake her up?"

"No." Rei stopped him.

"Why?"

Rei looked at Aya's gentle face. "Look at her. It seems that she's enjoying herself. Let's leave her like that. I guess that she doesn't have enough sleep so let her be."

Yuya were amazes. "Sugoi! It's the first time I've seen you like that. You're concern about her?"

"I don't know."

"You're really good in dodging questions. But she's beautiful, right? She looked like sleeping beauty. Why don't you give her a warm kiss? That's the reason why Aurora wakes up after hundred years of sleeping."

Rei blushed. "What are you saying?"

"If you don't want, I'll do it." Yuya teased.

"Do you like her?" Rei asked Yuya curiously.

"Yeah." Yuya said seriously. "I had my eye on Aya-chan since first year but she always see through me. I guess we're not for each other. Maybe she belongs to someone better than me."

"Aya?"

"Yup. It's her first name. Beautiful, right???" Yuya cried happily. "Sigh! Let's get out of here before she wakes up."

"I guess you're right." Rei agreed. "Wait!"

"What now, Rei?"

Rei took off his jacket and placed it to Aya who were sleeping happily. He smiled. "Goodnight, Aya." He whispered.

(End of flashback 2)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That was my first meeting with her." Rei continued. "I admit it. The first time I saw her sleeping like a princess. It's not Aya who fall in love first. It was me. The thoughts about I'm a cold-hearted and the idea that I don't know love vanished because of that. Two months have passed after that club room incident and it's the beginning of the new school year. It's our last year as high school students."

"I woke up late on our first day but I managed to go to school five minutes before the school bell rang. I quickly headed on the bulletin board to check out what section I belong."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Flashback 3)

_Hounan High School Opening Ceremony, One Year ago._

"Hey!" A student asked. "Look. It's Otohata-kun."

Another girl looked back and said. "Kyaa! What a handsome creature befall us."

"I wonder what section he is. I hope we belong to where class he is."

"I heard that Asou-kun landed from the Banana Class."

Suddenly, Rei came in and told them. "Excuse me."

"OOO…Otooohaa….ta…" The two girls sweat dropped. Seeing their crush in front of them they become nosebleed and plopped down on the ground unconscious.

"My! My!" Yuya said. "Look what you've done to these poor creatures."

"Yuya?" Rei surprised. He was checking if the two girls were still breathing. "Long time no see. How have you been?"

"I'm fine. As good as always. How about you?"

"Still the same." Rei said. After laying the two unconscious girls on the bench he told Yuya. "It's our last year as seniors. I wonder what will happen."

"Yeah." Yuya said along with a nod. "What section are you?"

"I'm about to find out now. What about you?"

"Banana Class."

"I see." Rei looked at the list of students posted on the board and look for his name. It's not on the apple class, not on the orange class but it was listed on. "I guess I'm going to spend another with you, man!"

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked wondering. "Don't tell me…"

"Yeah. Banana Class."

Yuya's eyes widened. "Best friends are really like chains. What do you think?"

Rei nodded. "Best regards."

"Same to you. By the way, they said that our classroom was located on the new building near the main office but I don't where it is. Let's go check it out."

"Yeah." Before Rei turned around another name listed on the same section caught his attention. "That's…" His eyes become full of color. He then ran off leaving Yuya behind.

"Rei!!!!" The blond shouted. "Wait for me!!!!"

(End of Flashback 3)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He continued looking at the past. "I saw Aya's name listed on it. I'm so happy when I read it. Finally, I'm going to be with her for the whole year. I ran without towards our new classroom without wasting any seconds. "I want to see her!" "I want to see her." is all my mind was telling me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Flashback 4)

"Where is it?" Rei asked himself over and over again as he looked for his classroom. "Where's that room 109 of the Banana Class!!!" He's annoyed. Then at last, he found it. He ran towards it. "What will I do if I see her?" He thought. "Calm down, Rei. Calm down. Just act normally." He stood in front of the sliding door when he heard someone's conversation inside the room.

…

(Girl's chatting inside)

"_Hey! Have you heard that Otohata and Asou from the Cinderella Class last year will be here on class starting today?" _

"_Those two Heartthrobs?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_Otohata? Asou?" _

"_You! Don't tell me that you don't know those two guys, Aya? Every girl on the school knows them."_

"_I know, Asou. We've been at the same club and both class representative last year but Otohata… Never heard or seen him. Is he here at our room now?"_

"_He's not yet in but I never thought that you don't know the school heartthrobs. Are you that bookworm and never care about the things around you?"_

…

…

Rei, who happened to be outside the room without those girls noticing, thought. "She's looking for me." With a cool manner, he slide the door and stepped in inside. The students, thinking it was their adviser, hurried back on their seat. Everybody's eyes turned on him. Silence enveloped the small room. There were "Oohh's and "Aahhs…" especially on the girls who happened to know him. Rei looked for an empty seat. He found one. He headed that way and asked the girl beside her if that's free.

Aya who happened to be chatting with Ran, didn't noticed it. _(See Chapter 11 to find out)_

"Excuse me." Rei called Aya's attention.

She didn't notice.

He called once again. "Excuse me."

At this time, Aya faced him and asked. "Oh! I'm sorry for zoning out. Yeah. It's free."

"I see." Rei said but inside of him. "Lucky!"

(End Of flashback 4)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I pretend that I never knew her. As we waited for our teacher, I always stole a glance at her. I don't know what's gotten on my mind. I was only planning on seeing her but I never thought that I will end up sitting beside her. I started to feel uncomfortable. Good thing Yuya came in to save the day. Being a member of the drama club, he happened to know Aya at least. He introduces me to her and vice versa and because of that we met. Our story is now about to start.

Everyday, I always looked forward in coming to class. I want to talk to her and I want to be the closest man on her heart. I knew from the beginning that many girls inside and outside the school are dying for me but I'm not happy with that especially when the girl I love is excluded on the list. I always prayed, prayed that one of these day will be friends but every time I want to speak with her I feel scared. It's just that I got the felling that she will reject me or unnoticed me. That's why; I stayed away even if it hurts me. Whenever I saw Aya chatting happily with Yuya, It hurts me. Maybe I was jealous. Ideas like Aya liked Yuya started fills my thoughts.

Then one day, my deepest secret has been revealed because of that freaking Kotobuki.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Flashback 5)

"Otohata!" Ran shouted. "Can I borrow your English notebook for a while?"

"Why is it my notebook you want to borrow?"

"Well, Aya's attending a meeting and Vice-president is also with her. Miyu's lazy about jotting down notes so I have no choice but to borrow your notes because I know you're complete with every details that our teacher were teaching. So can you lend me your notes?"

Rei sighted. "Why don't you just admit that you fall asleep during class?"

"You're mean! How can you say that? Did you see it?" Ran asked simultaneously. (She's being defensive).

Rei picked out his notebook on his bag and handed it to the loud mouthed gal. "Here. Make sure to return it to me before the end of class."

"Yeah." Ran said. She flipped the pages of the notebook and accidentally read something inside it. "Eh?" She said.

"What's wrong, Kotobuki?" Rei asked.

"You're writing a diary?"

Rei looked outside the window and gaze at the sky. "Nope. Well, yeah when I feel like writing one. Why?"

"I see. It's rare to find someone writing diary these day especially when you're a guy."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked once again as he put back his attention on the blonde.

"Sorry, but I accidentally read one. It's dated July 6."

"What?"

"Yeah. It says here." Ran read the diary allowed since the named written on it were hide by the pronouns.

…

…

Dear diary, July 6. (Physics time, 2:45 p,m)

I passed by the corridor and I saw the pretty smart girl I usually sit with everyday. I tried to smile at her but she looked the other way. Beside, I'm just a guy who could shoot some hoops while she's this pretty honor student, she'll never notice a guy like me.

…

…

Rei's faced turned brightly red. He immediately gets his notebook from Ran and tear off the said page. "You!!!"

"Who's that girl you're talking about?" Ran teased.

"It's none of your business."

"Oh! I kinda remember. I also read one like that. It also had the same incident." Ran said.

"Huh?"

"Miyu, am I right? We heard this incident before, right?" Ran asked the other blonde.

The cheerful blonde clung at Kotobuki's shoulder and replied along with a nod. "Yeah. It's the same as what written on Aya's diary."

"Aya?" Rei asked.

"Yeah." Miyu agreed. The two blonde paused for a moment. Rei's wondering why.

"What's wrong with you, guys?" Rei asked.

3…

2…

1…

(Ting!)

"**EHHHHHHhhhh!!!!!"** the two blonde shouted in unison about figuring out something.

"Oi, Kotobuki, Yamazaki? Are you alright?"

"Tell us, Otohata!" Ran said. "The girl you are talking about here was Aya, right?"

He didn't answer.

"It's her, right?" Miyu asked.

"What's wrong with you, two? Didn't you understand what you read? I stated there it's the girl I usually sit everyday. Who do you think it could be? The window? (Note: Rei's sitting near the window)

"So you loved, Aya?" Ran asked.

He blushed. "So? Even I admit it, nothing will happen, right? She didn't notice me. I think its better this way, admiring her from a far."

Ran hardly stretched both of his cheek. "Idiot! It's because you never let her be close to you. Aya… Aya… has always liked you since the school year starts."

"S… shi… loyked nee???" Rei said. (Translation: She liked me?)

"What did you say?" Ran asked.

"It's because you were stretching his cheeks." Miyu reminded

"I see." Ran said. She let go of Rei's cheek.

"Damn you!" Rei said touching his cheeks. "Would a normal girl stretch someone's cheek?"

Ran laughed. "I'm sorry."

"By the way, what you said a while ago… Is it true that Aya liked me?"

"Yeah." Miyu agreed. "She's so damn in love with you even no one notices it."

"Really?" Rei asked.

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Ran said. "So before your feelings for each other ended up in nothing. You should confess to her right away. Never let regret enters the picture."

"Co… Confessed?" Rei asked.

"Of course, Confessions are always left to guys, don't you know that?"

"I think it's when you're doing a proposal." Miyu said.

"It's still the same. Remember, time waits for no one. Love is not a noun to be defined but a verb to act upon."

"Goodluck, Otohata. You have our support."

"Give Aya the happiness she deserved."

(End of Flashback 5)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After hearing the truth about Aya's real feelings, I think about the confession the whole night. Before I close my eyes to sleeps, I come up with a decision. I will tell her what I really feel no matter what. The next day, after class, I know that she'll be attending her daily meeting for the Student Council. I told my plan about confessing to Kotobuki and Yamazaki and they both come up with an idea on how Aya will get back to our room without her noticing that I was there waiting for her. They stole Aya's diary and left it on her desk. I thought it will not work out but she really came. When I saw here entering our room, I was planning on greeting here but there's no voice coming on my mouth. Luckily, her diary falls on the floor which breaks my nervousness. I was about to helped her picking it up but our heads were about to collide. It happened in an instant. Our head hit each others very hard and it hurts but because of that, we laughed together for the first time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Flashback 6)

"Are you alright?" Rei asked.

She smiled. "Yeah. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. By the way, are you done with your meeting?"

"Yup. We just finished sharing ideas about the plans for our school."

"I see. Come to think of it! We almost had four months left before the school festival. Do you find it hard being the student council president?"

"Not really. Actually I always had fun with it."

"I see. I'm glad to hear that."

"Eh?"

"Nothing. Are you going home now?" Rei asked.

"Yup. How about you?"

"Yes. If you don't mind, I will walk you home. Rei asked. He's blushing.

Aya's surprised. "But… you are waiting for Yuya-kun, right?"

"Look outside the window. He's walking Honda home."

"Ehh…. I never thought that Yuya-kun liked Mami-chan."

"Have you noticed it? They are going out with each other since July."

"Sugoi!!! I wished I have a boyfriend too who can walk me home after class."

Rei looked at her.

Aya blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry for saying that."

"It's fine. Let's go home now."

Aya smiled.

(End of Flashback 6)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we are about to leave the room, _(Note: Read Chapter 11 to understand the story here), _Aya lost her balance and was about to fall. I caught her on time. We looked at each other. Time stops. My heart was beating so fast. I was planning to tell her that I love her but I can't say it so in place of that I kissed her. I know its wrong stealing someone's kiss but I can't help it. I feel she liked it too. We kissed each other passionately. I almost feel Aya's feeling on it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Flashback 7)

After the kiss,

"Otohata-kun. Doushite?"

"I don't know myself too." Rei said avoiding the questions. "I'm taking you home now."

"Wait!" Aya stopped him. "It's my first kiss"

"So do I."

"What will happen to us after this?" Aya asked.

"Well… Let's date." Rei insisted. "You're single, right?"

"Eh?"

"You don't like?"

"That's not it… you have no feelings for me, right? I don't want to go out with you if you don't have the same feelings I have."

Rei sighted. He looked directly to Aya and said. "You know, Aya. I always dreamed that you'd one day be my girlfriend and we'd spend our remaining high school days together, swept up in romances."

Aya blushed. "Otohata-kun… you liked me?"

Rei couldn't find the words to answere her again. So he kissed Aya once again. "Will I do this if I don't like you?"

"Otohata-kun."

"Aya… I'm going to declare my love to you. Please be my girlfriend. Will you go out with me?" Rei asked seriously.

Aya's eyes were filled with tears. Tears of joy as what they said.

"Oi, Aya? Are you alright?" Rei asked.

"I'm not dreaming,right?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I will never hear those words from you. I'm so happy to find out that you liked me too because I love you."

Rei hugged Aya. She hugged her back too. "Thanks. Aya."

(End of Flashback 7)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We became couple after that. We almost spend the time with each other. Everybody's surprised about that. I feel I'm the luckiest man on the world. But I didn't think that our relationship would be ruined because of my own mistakes. It happened on January, I was on my way to fetch Aya that time after my club activities when I accidentally heard Aya and Yuya talking to each other seriously inside our room. Based on what I heard, I found out that Aya was in love on Yuya. _(Read chapter 11~ Flashback no. 6)_. I feel angry upon hearing that. I ran off and never called and text Aya for one week. I stayed away from them even with Yuya. Then with the aid of Kotobuki, we all went to Enchanted Kingdom and they left Aya and me alone. _(Read Chapter 11~ Flashback 7)._ I asked Aya on what she really thinks about me and she told me that I was her first love. Afraid that I might get hurt Yuya because of that, I call our relationship off. I just don't want my best friend got hurt. I left Aya heartbroken at that time and went home. Then, Yuya came on my house that night and we chatted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Flashback 8)

"That was fun you know." Yuya said.

"Huh?"

"Enchanted Kingdom. Let's go there again sometimes, okay?"

Rei didn't reply.

"I just feel sorry that you and Aya-chan go home ahead of us because you two are so tired."

"Eh? Is that what Aya told you?"

"Yup. She called us."

"I see. Anno… Yuya… You told me before that you like Aya, right?"

"Eh. Yeah. I like her since first year. Actually she was my first love." Yuya replied.

"What about your feelings about Aya now? Do you love her?"

"Of course." Yuya said but paused for a while. "I love her but… only as a friend. Chotto! Why are you asking things like this now?"

"Nothing. What about Honda? Are you really in love with her?"

"Man! It may not look like but I'm so damn in love with Mami-rin. Why?"

"Oh! Before I forgot, I remember last week, I heard you And Aya were talking inside our room about something…"

"Ah!" Yuya said. "Are you talking about when she helped me rehearsed my lines on our play?"

"Play?"

"Yup. I asked Aya-chan to portray the role of the princess because I can't deliver my lines perfectly. The story is about a princess who fall in love with his fiancé's best friend, the prince. But as what I heard from Aya-chan, she dropped the performance of the drama club because of lack of time and budget. Wait a minute! Don't tell me you got the wrong idea about that."

Rei didn't answer.

(End of Flashback 8)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How can I face Aya after learning the truth? I concluded that Aya and Yuya were having some kind of romantic relationship and because of that I said hurtful things to Aya and caused her pain. I didn't come to class for three days then when I saw Aya, I told her that it would be better for us to remain friends for now. I was afraid of being deceived again by my foolishness and cause her much pain. I don't want the girl I truly love to get hurt because of me or because of my jealousy. She agreed with that. She told me that she would not give me up. Inside me, I was thinking the same. I was planning on courting her again, become friends and go out again but Katase Kazuki entered the picture. My plan was ruined because he arrived. Aya wa snow caught between me and Katase. And based on what I saw during the fieldtrip inside the cave where Aya and Katase hugging each other, I feel I lost again. I lost the girl I truly love. Love's really unpredictable, right? But wait… what if I was deceived by my eyes again? I have to learn the truth. I don't have to run anymore. I have to look forward and faced the truth.

The pendulum swings back and forth. After that incident one year ago, we arrived at the present time. The school bus has just got parked on Hounan High School's Parking lot. Rei, after packing things, stood up on his seat and stole a glance on Aya, who was still sleeping on Yuya's shoulder. "Tomorrow, Valentine's day, I will apologize about a while ago then I'll confess my real feelings for you the second time, whatever you choose, Katase or me, I'll be fine. As long it will make you happy. So? See you tomorrow them my princess." Rei thought to himself. He quickly headed down the bus without saying goodbye to his friends. On his way out, he met Mami on the way.

"Oi! Why are such in rush." Mami asked.

"Bathroom."

"I see."

"Are the others still at the bus?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

"Hey! Otohata, go to the grand ball tomorrow night, right? I know you're not a party lover but it will definitely fun. I'm sure for that, especially that it was Aya who organize the plan for this. Beside tomorrow's February 14, It's heart's day. You have to impress Aya-chan."

Rei didn't answer.

"And also… you have to see something nice tomorrow. Please bring a video camera."

"What do you mean?"

"Come tomorrow night and you'll find out. So? See you tomorrow. Oyasumi."

Rei looked at Mami. "What does she mean by that? Video Camera?" Rei thought. "But that's not the issue here. I'll come tomorrow night and declare my love to Aya.

…

_To be continued._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes:**

How do you find it, guys? I hope you will like this chapter. Next week, I'll post the second to the last chapter of the story so looked forward to, okay? By the way, I edit some of the previous chapter (Especially, Chapter 11), so that you may understand the real story. You know? Some of it were wrong grammars so I advice you o read it once again. Leave reviews too, okay?

So, I need to go now. Thanks for spending some time reading this story. Arigatou Gozaimasu. See you at chapter 13!!! Take care always gals!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	13. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

***When God Writes Your Story***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes: **I'm feeling depressed today my dear readers and it's because of three reasons. One, I failed my midterm examinations in Accounting 123 and Marketing 123. (My god! This year's first semester is hell.) Second is, all the money I gained from my allowance by not eating during lunch has been used to all my midterm projects. (Damn that Marketing professor as well as my Filipino Professor! Damn them! They didn't know how to value the money. They just tell us what they want to be their project without thinking how much it will cost. Didn't they know that we are in recession!!! Arggh!). The last reason was, I failed to update and I didn't receive any reviews on the previous chapter. Huhu. Is this the price of not keeping my promises?

Anyway, the world will not end with the reasons I have. Life goes on. As what this chapter wants to tell, everything's gonna be alright. You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Please leave reviews, I need it. It serves as my motivation barometer. Haha. Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rei Otohata and Aya Hoshino. Plus the super and fabulous anime entitle Super Gals. I only own the whole idea of this story except the usage of characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 13: Everything's Gonna Be Alright**

…

Chirp! Chirp!

It was a beautiful day. The sun hung in the azure sky, blessing those below with its unconditional love.

Aya was still sleeping in her room. She's sleeping peacefully maybe because she cried the whole night after going home from their class fieldtrip. At that moment, Ayaka, her mother, gave a knock on her door and went into her room.

"Aya!" Her mother called as she tapped her daughter's shoulder. "Wake up, honey."

Aya opened her puffed eyes and asked. "M..mom?? Why are you here in my room?"

"Tonight is the Hounan's grand ball, right? Are you planning on sleeping the whole day without any preparations for it?"

Aya cuddled on her pillow. "Iie.. It's just that I don't get enough rest this week because of the school festival preparations and I'm also having a hang over due to yesterday's field trip. Don't worry, mom. I'm fine."

"I see. Well, I'm glad to hear that. Anyway, your father left you money worth 15,000 yen which was placed behind your photo at the living room. You haven't had a dress to wear tonight, right? Why don't you invite Ran-chan and Miyu-chan to accompany you?"

"I… I think I'm not going." Aya said seriously.

Her mother surprised. "Eh? What do you mean, honey?"

"I just feel not like going."

Aya's mother caressed her hair and told Aya. "We promised each other that if something's going wrong you'll tell me, right? So, what made you decide not to go to the party?"

Aya rise up and tearfully hug her mother. "Okaa-san… Otohata-kun…"

"Otohata-san? Why? Did you two have a fight again? I thought things are going smoothly since you break up."

"I thought too. Since we call our relationship off I thought we became more close to each other but…"

"Did you do something that offended him?"

"I don't know. We're still okay yesterday morning. He even cheered me up before the physical activity occurred but during the departure time at the Nyun Nyun Beach he just got irritated at me and glared at me like he's really angry."

"Did you ask him why?"

"I tried but he changes seats with Yuya-kun. That's why I don't want to come at the ball tonight. I might just hurt when I see him."

"That's too bad. I know that you are looking forward to this day because it's St. Valentine's Day. But are you really happy of locking yourself here on your room while others are having fun. You know, Aya, what will hurt you most is that you're running away. Face Otohata-san and ask what's wrong with him. If you done something that hurt him, say sorry. I know, you're a nice girl and he once loved you. Otohata-kun will surely understand if you reason out."

"You don't understand, mom." Aya cried. "How can I reason out when I know to myself that I haven't done wrong with him? Do you think it's him who had to tell the reason why he got angry?"

Her mother's pat her daughter's head. "Alright. Alright, honey. Crying won't do anything. Do you want me to stay here with you?"

Aya raised her head and said. "Nope. You have a special date with Dad after work, right? It's your time you shouldn't waste together, Mom. I'm fine by myself I have a motto for myself, right?"

Ayaka nod. "Yeah. I know. You're motto that made you strong after all these hardships. Can I hear it again?"

Aya wiped her tearful eyes and smile. "Everything will be alright."

"Aya."

She hugged her Mom and kissed her on cheeks. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, too, Sweetie." Her mother replied. After that her mother stood up and said. "Then I'll be going now. Your breakfast is all prepared. If you changed your mind, the money for the dress and for the make-up is still there, Okay?"

"Hai!"

…

…

Meanwhile, two blonde girls are busy talking to each other.

_**Hachikou Station, 11:00 A.M**_

"Ran! Sorry to keep you waiting. I overslept. You know? I need to have a beauty rest for tonight's grand ball." Miyu said after making her friend wait for less than an hour.

"You know that I don't like waiting, Miyu. By the way, where's Aya?"

"EH? I thought she's here already."

"Hmmm… Its kind a strange huh, Aya was not the kind of person who let her friends wait. She told us the other day that she hasn't had a dress, right? What the hell did happen to her? Don't tell me she overslept too? It's already 11:00 in the morning."

"Relax, Ran. I'll go call her." Miyu said as she picked up her phone and dialed Aya's Number.

…

_**Aya's cell phone rings…. (Weak by Jojo)**_

**I get so weak in the knees  
I can hardly speak, I lose all control  
Then somethin' takes over me  
In a daze, your love's so amazing  
It's not a phase  
I want you to stay with me, by my side  
I swallow my pride  
Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet  
Can't explain why your lovin' makes me weak**

…

"Moshi! Moshi! Miyu, Doushite?" Aya asked in a low tone on the other line.

"Aya?" Miyu called. "We are heading now at the Shibuya Mall and we are now in the front of the Hachikou Station. I and Ran are waiting for you. Please go here immediately. Let's buy dress and make-up together."

"Gomen Nasai, Miyu." Aya said on the other line. "I can't make it."

"Eh? Why?"

"Tell Ran that I can't come with you. I'm sorry." Aya said as she ends the phone call.

"Wait!!! Aya? Aya?" Miyu shouted.

"What's wrong, Miyu? What did Aya said?" Ran asked the blonde.

"Sigh! She ends the call. She told me she can't make it. I wonder what happen to her. She starts acting strange last night when we are heading home."

"You noticed it, too?" Ran asked.

"Yeah."

"There's a story in her eyes but I can't picture what it is… Well, whatever it is, let's just ask her later. We're still going to see each other later tonight, right?"

"Let's just visit her after we go shopping. What do you think?" Miyu insisted.

"Well, I guess it's all we can do."

"As of now, let's go to the Karin Karin Boutique. They said that there's a 50% sale there."

"Okay. Let's do this quickly for us to visit Aya."

…

…

…

On the other side (I mean on the other side), where the two blond girls are busy talking to each other; Two handsome guys were riding on a single motorcycle and having a conversation too.

"Come on, Rei! Please come with me." Yuya pleaded.

"Come to what, Yuya?" Rei asked.

"In the mall. Please join me in looking for a nice suit which I can wear tonight."

"I can't do it, Yuya. I have a part time job. Besides my motorcycle isn't a taxi. If you want to go to the Shibuya Mall, get off here. I have to go at the CD store where I work."

"You're mean, Rei!" Yuya cried.

"Eh?"

"You left us without saying goodbye last night and with this one request I ask you this Valentine's you can't even do it for your best friend."

"I'm not in the mood to shop today, Yuuya. Why not go to that boutique on your own… You're not a kid anymore."

"Rei??? Please???" Yuuya cried.

"Begging like that won't work on me." Rei threaten Yuya.

Yuya then had no choice but to give him eyes that Rei's coldness will weaken. It's his ultimate weapon.

…

_**Puppy eyes**_

…_**.**_

_**Watery eyes **_

…

_**Puppy eyes again**_

…

"_Ha! He can't say no to me when I do these puppy eyes. He'll do anything to get me to stop."_ Yuuya thought.

Rei sweat dropped. He doesn't want to see eyes like that in his entire life. "Okay!" He said in a tone of admitting defeat. "Let's go there but would you please quit doing those eyes again."

Yuya smiled. It's his victory. He hugged Rei from the back and replied. "Arigatou, Rei."

"Stop that Yuya." Rei shouted. "People might get the wrong ideas."

"Hai!"

The two handsome guys explore every part of the Shibuya Mall. Luckily Yuya found a black Tuxedo and buy it without hesitation. As the two of them walked towards the escalator, they chatted.

"Hey, Rei!"

"What now?"

"How does your suit for tonight's ball looked like?"

"Hm… I'm not good in describing. All I know is that it's white."

"It sure looks good on you. Where did you buy it?" Yuya asked.

"I bought it online."

"Sugoi! I guess I'll wear something that will make me look like a prince. How about a cape and a hat?" Yuya said.

"We are not going to attend a cosplay, Yuya." Rei said. "Besides, you already have a suit to wear. You just paid it a while ago."

Yuya laughed. "I know. I'm just joking." He said when he saw someone inside a boutique. "Eh?"

"What's wrong, Yuya?" Rei asked.

"That's Ran-chan and Miyu-chan, right?"

"Kotobuki and Yamazaki? Where?"

Yuya pointed the Karin Karin Boutique and said. "There."

Rei looked to where Yuya's finger was pointing. It's their girl friends but someone is missing. Yuya went inside the boutique and Rei followed.

"Hey!" Yuya said to the two girls. "Shopping?"

"Vice president?" Miyu surprised. "And… Otohata?"

"What are you two doing here?" Ran asked.

"Shopping of course. Would we go here if we need a fish? Stupid!" Rei said

"Urusai!" Ran shouted. "This is a female boutique."

"We know." Rei said. "Yuya just bought a suit at Penshoppe."

"Rei's right." Yuya said. "We just happened to see you here, are those dress you were holding are the dress you are going to wear tonight."

"Yeah." Miyu said.

"By the way, why didn't I notice? Where's Aya-chan?"

"Aya?" Miyu said. "She said she can't come with us shopping."

Rei startled.

"She's seems to be unhappy while going home, last night, Hey! Otohata, do you happen to know what's wrong with her?" Ran asked.

"Kotobuki!" Rei called. "Does Aya already have a dress for tonight?"

"I know she doesn't have yet. We all decide the other day that we will buy dress together but…"

Ran isn't finished on what she's talking when Rei interrupted. "She'll not come tonight."

"WHAT???" Everyone surprised.

"I know. She'll not come." Rei said.

"Don't make conclusions!" Ran shouted. "I'll go call Aunt Ayaka." Ran said. She dialed Aya's mother phone number and asked if Aya's going to the ball. After learning the truth, she turned off her phone and said. "Otohata." It's not a question. It's an attention call. "Can you clench your teeth for a second?"

"Eh?" Rei surprised.

"What are you planning to do, Ran?" Miyu asked.

"Just do it!" She's angry.

Rei do what Ran said. He seems to have clue on what Ran is about to do. He received a punch right on his face that causes him to fall on the ground. Yuya and Miyu were surprised on what happened. Miyu stopped Ran and Yuya run at Rei's aid.

"Are you okay, Rei?" Yuya asked.

Touching the bruise part, Rei replied. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Why did you do that, Ran-chan?" Yuya asked.

"You made Aya cry again, don't you?" Ran asked.

Rei didn't answer.

Yuya was surprised to hear that. "Wait! I don't understand."

"You're the reason why Aya's eyes were about to cry last night, right?" Ran said. "Even she didn't tell us. I know that something within her is in pain. And the fact that you left without saying goodbye to us last night may be related to it. Tell us!"

"Rei." Yuya called. "Is it true? Is that the reason why you changes seat with me last night during our way home?"

"I…" Rei said. "I got jealous."

"Jealous, your ass, man!" Ran shouted. "You're Aya's love."

"That maybe true…" Rei said. "…in the past."

"What do you mean?" Miyu asked,

"I saw him hugging Katase inside the cave. He even gave Aya a ring. That's why, I got jealous. I thought Aya still loves me but after what I see…"

"I didn't know that Aya and Katase are…" Miyu said.

"I told you not to make conclusions, right?" Ran said. "Use your mind even this once, Otohata. You always let your feelings overpowered. If Aya and Katase are really going out, despite on what you did to her, she'll come for Katase for sure but she decided to stay at home at this important day."

Rei then remembered something.

…

(Flashback from Chapter One)

Rei: _"Aya, about what I said to you last week at the amusement park. That I'm not ready yet. Anno…"_

…

Aya: _ "I understand. You don't have to worry. The truth is, I find it hard to accept that but I realized I was the one who is in hurry. There's no need to rush. That's why; I made up my mind not to give up. Please, allow me to love you. I don't care how many I times I will get hurt. It doesn't matter, until you realize your true feelings to me. I don't expect that you will return it but just allow me to love you." _

…

Rei: _"Aya, I can't tell you what my true feelings are because I'm still confused on it. But I will admit that you are really special to me. That's why; I want our relationship to be friends for now. I'm just preventing you not to get hurt. I hope you understand. So if it's okay to you, I will allow you to wait until I realized what I feel towards you but don't expect too much that I will return your feelings. Things might get change. As of now let's remain to be friends_

…

Aya:_ "Okay! I understand. I won't expect too much. I need to prepare myself for a long time of waiting until I reach you with my true feelings."_

(End of Flashback)

…

…

"Kotobuki, this may lower my pride but I have something to request." Rei said. "I know that I'm not a party lover. I know that I hurt your best friend many times. And kneeling would do anything to atone for my sins but please bring Aya at the ball tonight. She really loves events like this and I know that she's really looking forward to it. Also… I want…"

Ran smiled. "You want to apologize to her, right?"

Rei nodded.

Ran shrugged her shoulder. "Geez! No matter what I do, I just can't angry to the guy that Aya really really loves. If ever the two of you make up, please don't tell her that I punched you."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Everyone's surprised. Rei's saying his thanks to them. Ran offered her hand to Rei and helped him stand up. "Let's go and find a nice dress for Aya."

"Sure!!" Everyone rejoiced.

"Anno… I still have 1,550 Yen here, how about you?" Ran asked.

"I also have 1,550 Yen here." Miyu said. "I think if we combine our remaining money we are going to buy Aya a dress that even though it's cheap it will make her really adorable."

They hurriedly back to the ladies section to find a simple dress for Aya. "No! Not this! I can't let Aya wear this kind of dress." Ran said throwing away those ugly clothes and dresses that not suits her eyes. On the other hand, Yuuya and Rei were picking the clothes that Miyu and Ran throwing away.

"Hey! Ran, this is useless." Miyu said. "We can't find a dress for Aya. We don't know her taste. What if the one we buy doesn't look good to her?"

"What are you saying Miyu? Aya looks good on what she wears. So instead of thinking about that just used your time looking something for her."

"Hai!"

"Anno…" Rei said. "If you are looking a dress for Aya, I think she likes the lavender dress displayed near the entrance." Rei said.

"For real?" Ran cried. "Why didn't you say earlier? Let's go, Miyu."

The four of them quickly go down on the first floor and headed quickly to the mannequin near the entrance. The two girls were amazed when they see the dress displayed on it.

"Sugoi! Kirei!" Miyu amazed.

"Aya-chan's taste at dress is so amazing." Yuya pointed.

"Let's buy it!" Ran said removing the dress on its mannequin.

"Matte!" Miyu stopped her.

"What?"

"Ran-chan, haven't you see its price???" Yuuya asked.

"Eh?? Price??" Ran asked stupidly. She looked the tag price on the dress. Her eyes turned big like plates when she sees it **"WHAT!!!!!** **5,975 Yen??? **You gotta be kidding me... I only got 1,550 yen left here."

"I'll go buy it." Rei said. He's serious.

"For real??? It's too expensive. Let's just find other dress for Aya or if you want let's just divide the 5,975 by 4. Uhm…, Calculator, please." Yuuya said.

"What are you saying?" Rei said seriously. "That dress is what Aya wants. If that dress is Mami, Tatsuki or Yamato, are you going to buy other dress knowing that's the one you really like. I'll pay the clothes on my own. But don't dare to tell Aya about this. I just want to see her wearing this beautiful dress. Rei said.

"Rei???" Yuya amazed.

"Okay. If that's Ototchi wants then et him be." Ran said.

Rei then bought the lavender dress and gave it to Ran. "I'll leave it to you. Please bring her to the ball tonight."

"Hai! Trust me; I assure you that I'll bring her tonight."

"Arigatou."

…

…

After that Rei and Yuuya go home ahead of them while Ran and Miyu headed at the Hoshino house to give Aya the dress. It almost 3' o clock and they only had three hours to prepare before the ball at their school starts. They press the door bell at Aya's house and she opened it.

Ding Dong!

Aya quickly goes down on her room to open the door.

"Hello!!!" The two blonde greeted.

Aya's shocked. "Ran? Miyu? What are you doing here? You're hair is not yet prepared? If you don't want to be late the two of you should be preparing now."

"Is that how are you going to greet your friends who paid a visit here just for you?" Ran said. "This is the great way to greet your friends (drama mode), "Ran, Miyu, Konnichiwa, Please Come in." Ran acted in front of Aya.

"Sorry, well then, Miyu and Ran what are you doing here?" Aya asked.

"Here Take this." Ran said giving her the paper bag which carries the dress that Rei bought for her.

"What's this?"

"Open it and you'll know."

Aya opened the paper bag to see what's inside. When she found out she was shocked. "This is the…. "

"Yup. Wear it tonight and the three of us will go to the dance party." Miyu said.

"Thanks for your concern guys but I don't want to attend the dance party. I'll just pay you for buying this dress. How much is this?" Aya asked with a bit of harsh.

Ran got annoyed on what Aya acted. She then slaps her on her cheeks. Miyu was surprised to it. _(Ran really loves hurting my precious couple. Hehe. I'm going to torture next time to avenge Rei-sama.)_

"Why did you do that?" Aya asked with anger.

"What's the matter with you? Deciding into something without saying to us? Maybe because you letting your feelings to beat you. I maybe stupid in academics but I'm not stupid in things like this. I know something happen to you and Otohata but whatever it is; you don't have to let fear of keep you striking from the game. This is the last dance party before the graduation, don't waste it because of the stupid reason you have. Dakara…. Dakara…." Ran cried.

"Ran?" Aya called.

"This is your idea to end the school festival with a dance party, right? Then you should enjoy it yourself. It's you who choose the day of the ball to be at Valentines Day so that the every couple on the school would enjoy to it. It's also you who said that the main objective of this festival is to bring fun and excitement to everyone and to leave another sweet memory to all the senior students who will be graduated this March. I'm not going to let you locked yourself inside your four cornered room while everyone is busy having fun. It doesn't matter if you had a fight with Otohata or if he doesn't invite you to be his date or he doesn't invite you to dance, the important is you enjoy. Where's now your idea of not turning back to Rei and this unrequittable love?"

Aya after hearing those words to Ran started to cry. "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…" She said continuously. Miyu then approached her and said.

"Ran is right Aya. Don't push your self to be down on what happen to you and Otohata. We may not know what truly happen or what the real reason is but we are here for you. We're best friends, right? Now, stop crying and let's prepare to the dance party. I bought some Make-Up at the Home Beauty Center. Let's try it."

"Miyu? Aya said wiping her tears with her hand. "Thanks."

"Hai! Hai! That's enough. Come on Aya, by the way, do you have snacks there? I get hungry when I slapped you and teach you lessons." Ran said.

Aya laughed. "Yes, look at the Refrigerator. There's a piece of Chocolate Cake there. _Ran is right. All I have to do is enjoy this dance Party. I don't know why Rei acted like that last night that's why I have to find out. After this night, everything will be alright."_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Notes:**

Do you like it? I hope so. Please leave Reviews and Comments. The more the merrier. Hehe. I just want to say sorry for the last update. I was just busy with lots of works these past days. By the way, the last chapter of this story will be posted next week so look forward to it. Arigatou, minna!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	14. Until The Day Turns Pumpkin

***When God Writes Your Story***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes: **Oh, my God, I'm so sorry. I know I made all of you wait for so long. I really wanted to update earlier. I swear I did. It looks like ten years have passed since I seat in front of the monitor to type and update this story. (Wow! How exaggerated!). The truth is, I started this fic last March but it took more than five months for me to finish it so gomen ne. It also made me sad that only a few people reviewed the last chapter. No matter, I still want to thank you, my readers. This is my very first successful story other than my other ReixAya stories and one-shot.

Again, allow me to thank all of you guys and gals who read and supported my first fanfiction. You really helped me a lot honto ni. (smiles)

To those who reviewed to every chapter of these story. Thank you.

To those who add my story and my name as their favorites story and author. Arigatou.

You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this chapter but I hope you can read it well. Please leave reviews, I need it. It serves as my motivation barometer. Haha. Hey! What are we all waiting for? Here now is Shachiecoh Hime signing on!!! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Gals: Kotobuki Ran. I do not own any episodes of the series Super Gals or a hardcopy issue of its manga. I do not own Aya, Miyu and Ran or any Rei and Aya sweetness you are going to witness in this chapter but I assure you that we all own Rei Otohata in our hearts, ne? Wahaha.I'm not the super genius Mihona Fuuji. I'm just Shachiecoh Hime. If I own it then it probably is Super Gals: Hoshino Aya. You like it too, do you???

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

…

…

_(Blue Danube Waltz by Tchaikovsky Background Song)_

…

…

"What's wrong with you two?" Ran asked as the three of them get off on the car they were riding. "Let's hurry! The cotillion is already starting." Ran added.

"Don't worry." Aya replied. "Main characters and super heroes always come late, right?"

"Aya's right. There's no need to rush. Anyway, sweetie." Miyu said as she focused her attention to the driver of the car. It's Yamato. "We'll be going now. I'll see you right after the party, okay?"

"Sure. I'll wait here."

"You know, I would like you to be my first dance but outsiders are not allowed inside the school so Gomen ne." Miyu said in low tone.

Yamato pat her head and said. "Daijobu. Then I'll give you the last dance right after the party."

"Yamato." Miyu said.

They hugged each other and share a warm kiss. "Happy Valentines, Sweetie." Yamato said after they parted.

Miyu smiled.

"Hai! Hai! Flirting is enough." Ran said as they watched the two kissing. "Let's go now, Miyu."

"Right with you, Ran."

"Enjoy the night the three of you." Yamato shouted.

"Yeah." They all replied in unison.

The three gals run as fast as they can and entered the school quadrangle where the party was being held. The students from freshmen and to seniors are looking their best because of the beautiful dress and suits they wore. But to the hundreds of girl students who attended the grand ball, there's only one girl who outshine the most. It's Aya. She's wearing a two inches lavender dress with headed neckline that complement the beading at the side hip which gathers in the bodice pull to. There's also a lace-up back. _(Can you imagine what I was saying? Hehe). _Her hair was tied in a half up-half down hair style. Its end was curled and a small silver crown was placed on her head. Her make up is light that really matches her dress. To summarize it, she looked like a princess.

Ran rotates her eyes on the place. There's no vacant seat and table for the three of them. Suddenly, Mami, who was wearing a silver sequin short dress with lame belt and shoulder straps, caught their attention. "Aya!!! Miyu!!! Ran!!!" She shouted in the middle of the crowd. "Here!"

Aya and her pals headed to where Mami is and mingle. There's three available seats reserve for them. "You look good on what you wear, Honda." Ran said. "I can't believe that a girl like you hid some beauty outside."

"What the fuck." Mami annoyed. "I'm beautiful in and out. Don't you know that? Anyway, Thanks. Hmmm… I find it hard to say this because I know I'll end up getting sick tomorrow but you look good Kotobuki if you let your hair straight like that."

Ran's eyes brighten. She's wearing a maroon metallic organza short dress with ruched detail at bust and bodice. "Really? Miyu made this hair style for me."

"Really? Miyu is really good on doing things like that don't you think?" Mami said.

Miyu blushed. She's wearing a pink dress with sequins over charmeuse. The dress is strapless with sash and a detachable belt. "Thanks. But no one beats the beauty of Hounan's Cool Beauty."

They looked at Aya. "Yeah. You're right." Ran said.

"You look more beautiful in what you wear, Aya. You look like a princess. A totally lady like." Miyu praised.

"That's why I don't dare to challenge her." Mami said. "I have no matched on her. If there's only one person I want to beat, that's you Kotobuki."

"Beats me. I'm ready whenever you want to start a fight." Ran said.

"Fine. Let's see who can have the most number of dances tonight." Mami challenged Ran.

"Sure. Bring it on, you moron!"

"Geez!" Miyu sighted. "They started again."

"I guess seeing those like that is part of our daily lifestyle." Aya said.

"I guess you're right."

"By the way, gals." Aya said to them. "This maybe late but thank you for always being there for me. If you didn't cheer me up. I might still be on my room running away. I'm lucky to have good friends like you."

Ran and Miyu as well as Mami hugged Aya. "We're your best friends, remember?"

Aya smiled. "Yeah."

…

…

**Final Chapter: Until the Day It Turns Pumpkin**

…

…

_(The emcee speaks. It's Yuya. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the principal)_

…

"Look! It's the principal!" Ran said.

"Ssshhh… Would you please quit talking for a while Ran and listen?" Miyu warned.

"Hai!"

"Ehem!" The principal started his speech. "Good evening my dear students." He said.

"Good Evening. Too." The Hounan student's replied.

"I know you are all excited in this grand ball, right? Are you all enjoying yourself?"

Everybody shouted as their replied.

"This is the last day of the school festival and I hope that you all have fun this whole week. Next week; we'll all go back to our daily routines. Study-work-study. Hell will be on our way again. (Laughs) We're now going to prepare for your final exams next month so make sure that you make the most out of it tonight. Do your best, everyone. Your remaining school days are coming to its end. Oh! Before I forgot, how about a speech coming from our dear and lovely Student Council President, Aya Hoshino?" The president said.

…

_{Sounds of clapping can be heard…}_

…

"Eh?" Aya startled on her seat. "Watashi?"

"It's for your opening remarks." Mami said. "You prepared a speech for it, right?"

"I see. Yeah." Aya replied. "Then, I'll be going up there and finally start the party. Okay?"

"Yeah. Bring it on, girl." Ran cheered her.

Aya demurely stands on her seat and walks up of the stage. Everybody's eyes turned on her. There were "Oohh's and "Aahhss" and "Aya-senpai, Kirei!" everywhere, just like the guy who's secretly watching from the school rooftop.

"Sugoi!" A monkey-boy-look-a-like said. "Is that Aya-ppe???"

Rei looked around. "Who's there?"

"Up here!" Tatsuki said. He's on standing on the huge tank of water located at the roof top.

"Tatsukitchi?" Rei surprised. "I thought you're a zombie. What are you doing there?"

"How rude of you, Ototchi." Tatsuki cried as he jumped down from where he was standing. "By the way, Aya-ppe's truly a secret maiden, right?"

"Hmn." He replied.

"Come on! Why don't you be honest to yourself Otochi!!!" Tatsuki annoyed. "If I don't have my baby Ran as my girlfriend, I'm going to melt Aya-ppe's heart by just one smile. Ahaha."

"I know that..." Rei said. "…More than any guy in the world."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I'm happy that Kotobuki convinced her to come here." Rei said.

"Of course. That's one of my Ran-pyon's good points, don't you know that?"

"I'm happy that someone like her is looking at Aya the way I'm looking after her."

"To think that I'm going out with such a nice girl like Ran-pyon…" Tatsuki said. "…Lucky!!!"

Silence.

"I'm going to asked Aya dance later." Tatsuki said.

"What about Kotobuki?" Rei asked.

"Of course. I'll dance with Ran-pyon too. I'll make sure that I'll be her first dance."

"What do you mean first dance?" Rei asked.

"Didn't you know that?" Tatsuki asked. "To a girl, the first dance is very important to the girl. I don't know every details but every girl's first is always embedded on their heart, right? For example, first love, first kiss, etc."

"Ah…" Rei said. "Who thought of that idea? It's absurd."

"That's a legend!!! Didn't you know that?" Tatsuki shouted.

"Never heard of it before." Rei said.

"Geez! You're looks are really good on you, Ototchi."

"I never want to hear those words from you."

"Hai! Hai! Oh! Aya-ppe's going to give her speech."

"I know that so keep your mouth shut." Rei said. He opened his cell phone and turned on the camera. He took some pictures of Aya.

…

…

At the stage, Aya stood on the flat form and holds the microphone. Beside her is Yuya, whose busy waving to the girls especially at Mami. Aya then leans closer to the mike and said. "Konbanwa minna! Hmm… What can I say? Anno…" Aya started her speech. "Today is St. Valentine's Day and I'm sure that the Gods of love are here giving us their blessings. Please do your best to enjoy the night. It doesn't matter if you get the least and most number of dances tonight. What matters the most is that you enjoy. Today's moment is surely become tomorrow's memory. Let us build wonderful memories together especially to the graduating students like me. The dance will happen 30 minutes after the dinner is served. Prepare yourself everyone. Have a wonderful night. Thank you." Aya said. Applause is then heard after she ended her speech. "Oh before I forgot, the council has just made a plan that everyone here in our school will surely love." Aya added.

"Eh?" Yuya surprised. "Aya-chan. I've never heard of this plan… what is it?" Yuya whispered to her.

Aya gave Yuya a winked. As if she was trying to tell him. "Listen and you'll find out." Aya then puts her attention back to her schoolmates. "Well, where are we?" She said. "Oh! About the plan, I already had our principal's blessing for these. In order for everyone to enjoy, I hereby declare that we are going to have a _**"Prince and Princess"**_ of the night. Prove to me that each and every one of you is worthy for that title."

"Prince and princess of the night?" Everybody mumbled.

"Yup. You heard it right." Aya said. "Not only that, if you happened to win the said title you'll get a special reward and that reward is…"

Sayo then came up on the stage holding piles of papers. "The rewards that the prince and princess will get are…

…

(Drum roll)

…

(Trumpet)

…

(Cymbals)

…

…

"…**THE XEROX COPIES AND THE ANSWER SHEETS FOR OUR FINAL EXAMATIONS.**" Aya said.

…

"The Final examinations questions?" Everybody surprised.

"Prince?" Yuya and Tatsuki thought.

"Princess?" Mami and Miyu thought.

"The answer sheets for every subject that will save my high school life?" Ran thought.

…

"**I'M IN!!!!!" **Everybody rejoiced.

Aya smiled. "Do your best to take home the crown. Ganbatte. And now, I officially announced that the dance party is finally open."

Everybody goes wild. Students start inviting their crushes to dance. On the other hand, Katase is already waiting on the stage's downstairs for Aya. "Katase-kun?" Aya called.

He lowered down his head and extends his arms in a chivalrous manner. He asked. "May I ask this lady for one dance?"

Aya gladly offered her hand to Katase and he escorted her at the dance floor. Meanwhile, at the school rooftop, Rei's busy staring at them, he remembered Tatsuki's word about that first dance. _"So? Katase is her first dance, huh?" _He thoughtbut he's not jealous. No. It hurts him a little but he manages to overcome it by telling to himself the reason why he came to the party and that's to apologize and to confirm about Aya's true feelings. He decided to wait until no one dared to ask Aya to dance but he's sure to himself that it will surely took a long time. His ex-girlfriend is too beautiful and no guy on earth would just ignore her presence.

Back to the dance floor, Katase and Aya were dancing in the tune of Jungle smile's "I want us to hug." Katase then told her. "You looked wonderful tonight."

Aya smiled. "Thanks."

"Every man might fall in love with you again if they see you looking like this. You're like an angel no a princess."

"An angel?? A princess?? Stop embarrassing me, Katase-kun." Aya blushed.

"It's true." Katase said. "I'm sure he's also thinking the same."

"He?"

"That Otohata will surely be jealous to those guys looking at you. Where is he, by the way?"

Upon hearing Otohata's name, Aya became silent but she pretends to be okay for Katase.

"I… I don't know."

"That guy!" Katase annoyed." "…In this important day."

"The night is still young, right?" Aya said.

Katase kinda realized what Aya is trying to say. It means that it's too early and things may happen unpredictable.

"By the way, who told you that idea of using the final examinations as a price?" Katase asked as the two of them dance. His hands are enveloped on Aya's waist while her arms are placed behind Katase's neck.

"Oh that? It's mine. I'm sure everybody on the student council was surprised about that. I just used that as an excuse so that everyone will do their best and have fun." Aya said.

"I see."

"You should put your best too… Katase-kun."

"There's no need for that." Katase replied. "I'm very lucky to have you as my first and last dance."

"What do you mean first and last dance?" Aya asked. "You're not telling me you're..."

"I'm planning on going home after this dance."

"Eh?"

"I already made up my mind." Katase paused. "You know, Aya. There's only one wish I asked you for the last time. Allow me to say these words to you."

"Katase."

"You're still the girl I love tonight but when the sun shines tomorrow I'll stop looking at you as my crush but I will look after you now as a very good friend of mine.The truth is: you are the only reason why I came here. I want this dance to last forever but I already know I'm defeated by Otohata. This is going to be the last time I'm going to look after you, Aya. I wish you happiness. I will find it hard to forget you but I'll do my best. My love with you will always be engraved in my heart. That fact will never change. For you, Aya Hoshino, is really my first love." Katase said.

Aya shocked. Her heart is beating fast. "You're always there for me every time I was down. Meeting you and be loved by you is nothing I can asked for. I can't think of any words to say to you but Thank you. You will also remain here in my heart too not as Katase-kun but as Kazuki-kun." Aya replied.

Katase surprised. It's the first time that Aya addressed him on his first name. He smiled. "Yeah."

"Oi, Katase-san." Yuya cried. "It's my turn now. You're dancing with Aya-chan for more than 10 minutes, didn't you know that. You almost finished two songs in a row, Man!"

"Asou-san?" Katase said. He looked at the numbers of guys who are lined up to ask Aya to dance. "Ah… I see." He said. Before giving Aya's hand to Yuya, he said. "Take home the crown tonight, okay?"

Aya smiled. "Hai! I'll do my best."

Katase smiled back at her. He then gives Aya's hand to Yuya who is patiently waiting for his turn to dance the heartthrob of the school. When Katase left, Yuya said. "It must be hard for him to let you go."

Aya looked at Katase. "If I met him earlier than Otohata-kun, there's a possibility that I might fall for him too."

Yuya looked at Aya. "What about me??" He asked.

"About what?"

"You met me ahead of Rei, right?"

Aya blushed. "Don't asked silly things like that, you already have Mami-chan, right?"

Yuya smiled. "I'm just kidding. So? Can I ask this fair maiden now to dance with me?"

"Matte! Have you already danced with Mami-chan, Yuya-kun?" Aya asked.

"Yup." He replied. He picked up something on his pocket and showed it to Aya.

"What's that?"

"The lists of the girls I planned to invite dancing. You're rank number two on my list, after you I'll ask Ran-chan followed by Miyu-chan….Blah. Blah. Blah."

Aya smiled. "Since I'm listed second to the girl you love, I'll take that as complement. I'll dance with you."

"Honto? Lucky!"

Yuya danced with Aya then followed by Tatsuki and other heartthrobs at their school. On the other hand, Rei's still waiting for miracles at the rooftop. It's almost 10 in the evening. Katase although telling Aya that he'll come home, finds himself wondering also on the school roof top. "Kazuki, huh?" He thought. Then he a shadow of a person sitting at the corner caught his attention. "Is someone there?" He asked.

The wind blew the clouds covering the moon and it's actually good enough to light the presence and gives way to reveal who is the person there. It's Otohata. "Hey! Is that you stupid Otohata?" Katase asked.

"Katase?" Rei asked as he looked to the new coming guy. "What are you doing here? Isn't suppose to be you're with Aya?"

"What the…" Katase annoyed. "Isn't supposed to be my question? Why are you not with Aya? She's waiting for you, didn't you know that?"

"What are you talking about? You are Aya's date, right? You invited her yesterday and she agreed. I saw it with my very tantalizing eyes."

"You wanna start a fight?" Katase said raising his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know? Don't tell me Aya didn't tell you. It's true that I asked her to be my date in this ball but she decline my offer. I also confessed my feelings to her yesterday but he turned me down. According to her, there is only one guy she promised to love and care for. You know who I'm talking about."

"Then why are you hugging each other?"

"Geez! Can't you understand!? I finally know your face is the only thing good in you." Katase teased. "It's just a friendly hug. A goodbye maybe. You don't have to be jealous about that. If you love Aya, you should trust her. She loves you very much. I think it's the right time for you to admit to her your feelings. Remember, hearts are often broken by words left spoken. Go! Find her. I will not going to interfere anymore. I love her but I know it's you who can make Aya happy. Goodluck!"

Rei paused for a while. "Geez! I've been deceived by my thoughts once again." He thought.

"Oi, Stupid Otohata, daijobu?" Katase asked.

Rei stood on the corner. His eyes are full of courage. "Thanks! Kazuki"

Katase feel Goosebumps. "Why is everyone addressing me like that?" he thought. "It may rain don't you think?" He said to Rei.

"Think whatever you what to think you stupid dog."

"One more thing, don't hurt her again. If you do it, you'll go straight to hell, Rei." Katase warned.

"When you speak, I think I'm not talking to a stupid brat. But I'll tell you now; I will not hurt her again. I assure that."

Rei quickly goes down on the rooftop. He makes his way to the school ground and look for Aya. She's not there. _"Where are you?"_ He kept asking on his mind. He went to Ran's place and asked them but they said they don't know. He looked everywhere not a shadow of Aya can be seen. _"Where? Where did you go? I'll never let you go when I catch you this time." _Suddenly, he saw Yuya who also busy looking for someone. "Yuya." He called.

The handsome blond look back and called. "Rei."

"Good thing I see you. Where did you go?" They said in unison as they approached each other. "Have you seen…"

"…Aya." Rei said.

"…Mami-rin." Yuya said.

"Eh??" They were both surprised.

"You're dancing with Aya a while ago, right?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. But after that, Tatsuki danced with her too. Now, I was looking for Mami-rin to invite her dance again but she's gone." Yuya said.

"It's strange." Rei said. "Kotobuki and Yamazaki are here but where is she? Don't tell me she already went home."

In a blink of an eye, the school lights turn off causing the school to be enveloped by darkness. "What?" Yuya surprised.

"A black out?" Rei said. "In times like this."

Suddenly, the emcee speaks to tell the students calm down. "Everyone," Sayo said. "Tonight is St. Valentine's Day, the special day when thousands of couples are enjoying each others company. As what they said, the god and goddess of love are here tonight in Hounan High School to celebrate with us. And as a thank you for them for the success of the school festival, here's a song from the two of the most beloved members of the Student Council. Hope you enjoy this, everyone." Sayo said. She turned on the lights and the music starts playing.

…

**(Everything you do by M2M)**

(Intro)

…

((Aya))

From the moment you looked at me  
And ever since you called my name  
You've been everything that I've seen  
And now I'm caught up in this game

…

((Mami))

My mind is spinning round and around  
There's something special I have found  
And every time I close my eyes  
All I can think of is you and me  
Oh baby can't you see

…

…

The two guys jaw dropped as well as Ran and Miyu. "Aya-chan??? And Mami-rin??" Yuya surprised.

As Rei looked at the two girls performing on the stage, he asked. "When exactly did they practice for this?"

"Who knows?" Yuya said.

"Wait!" He remembered something. "Is this what Honda trying to tell me last night? About the video camera?"

"Look, Rei. The two of them are so cccuutte!!!!" Yuya cried as he takes a video of them on his phone.

Rei smiled. He looked at Aya. "Yeah. I know."

…

…

As the chorus approaches, Aya and Mami both dance. They point to their selves with both hands on their chest. They bend their knees and project their best smile. _(Can you imagine what steps are the two of them doing?)_

…

…

((Both))

That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go...  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go...

Ooohh… woahh..

…

((Mami))

They're trying to build a fence  
By saying that this won't last  
And they tell me I don't have a chance  
That everything moves too fast

…

Everybody on the school goes wild, especially when Aya's the one to sing.

…

((Aya))

But every time I close my eyes  
All I can think of is you and me  
Oh baby can't you see

…

…

The song ends while the two of them swing their hips from side to side and finish with a flourish and everyone cried in joy. "Kyyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

On the other hand, Aya and Mami went to the garden to take rest fro at least a minute. "That was fun you know?" Aya said.

"Yeah. I'm happy that before I graduated I was able to perform like that in stage in front of everyone." Mami replied catching her breath.

You know what? I thinking of something, Care to listen? " Aya said as looked at the stars scattered on the sky.

"What is it?" Mami asked.

"When the midnight comes, the carriage will certainly turn into pumpkin. When the clock strikes at 12:00, the fairy godmother's magic will cast off and everything will be back to normal."

"That's the story of Cinderella, right?"

"Yes." Aya said. "When I was a kid, I dream of having my own Cinderella story. Where in I will come on a fabulous ball then my prince will come to dance with me. But when I enter high school, I forgot about that dream. I only focused on my studies. For me, fairy tales and Cinderella are the one I read on books. But the earth's movement is not in constant, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I met the guy of my dreams causing me to believe again on having a fairytale ending. That's the reason why I proposed to have a ball on the last day of the school festival. I thought I will be able to dance just like Cinderella and prove to the whole world that your wish is a dream your heart makes. If only I can dance with him..."

"You mean, Otohata??? Isn't he here?"

"He is here. I saw him beside Yuya when we were performing. But I guess its impossible now"

"Don't tell me he hasn't invited you to dance? Then let's go look for him." Mami insisted.

"Iie. I think you must spend the remaining hours of the night with Yuuya. He is probably waiting for you."

"Aya." Mami called.

"Yes. There's still less than 30 minutes before 12:00 midnight. There might something good happen. Even in basketball, lots of things happen in just two minutes. How much more in 30 minutes, right?"

"You're optimistic, Aya. That's the good points I like in you. No doubt that many love and care for you."

"Arigatou." Aya said. "Besides, when the princess is lonely, the prince will surely come to cheer her up, right?

"Yeah."

Mami went back to the school quadrangle and mingle with Ran and Miyu. "That was awesome, Mami." Ran praised.

"We didn't know that you two have a performance like that." Miyu said.

"Well, life is full of surprises, what do you think?" Mami said.

"Mami?" Yuya called.

"Honey, did you my performance? Did you like it?"

"Yeah." Yuya nodded.

"Honda." Rei called.

"Otohata? Did you film Aya with the video camera I told you to bring?"

"Where is she?" He asked.

Mami smiled. "You already made up your mind, aren't you?"

Rei nodded.

"She's in the garden. She said something good might happen if she stays there. I bet this is what she means. She also told me about that when the princess was lonely a prince will come and cheer her up. Go! She's waiting for you there.""

"I see. Then I'll go now." Rei said.

"Ganbatte, Rei!!!" Yuuya cheer him.

"Tell Aya how much you love her." Ran and Miyu shouted.

"Hai!!" Rei shouted.

…

…

_**Garden, 11:50 pm…**_

"God, my feet hurt." Aya cried as she looked up and stared the sky.

"Aya!!!" Rei called her.

Aya looked to him. "You came. I'm waiting for you." Aya said. "How was my singing?" She asked.

"It was amazing!" Rei said. "When did you practice for it?"

"If it wasn't kept a secret, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"Yeah."

"We're you surprised about that, Otohata-kun?"

"Yeah. I was totally caught off guard." Rei replied.

"I see. That's good. "

"By the Aya, I have something to tell you. It's about what happen last night after the field trip. You know…" Rei said.

"Its okay, Rei. I understand." Aya replied.

"No!!! You're not. Listen to me carefully, Aya."

"Rei??"

"I was deceived... I was deceived when I saw you hugging Katase inside the cave yesterday. I was stupid at that time. I thought you stop loving me and put your eyes on Katase. I thought—I thought I lost all my chance. I ran away. I went up on the rooftop and met Katase there. He told me everything. Dakara, Aya!! I'm really sorry."

"I'm not used too when you are explaining something like that." Aya smiles. "It's okay. You don't have to explain anymore. I love you. I promise you that no matter how much time I got hurt, I will still continue to love you. I guess it's weird about love, right?" Aya laughs. Hey! If you want to be the home crown prince, you should be staying at the school ground at this time."

"No! I don't want that title. What's the essence of that title if you're not my princess??" Rei said. "Aya! I'm afraid that I might get hurt and find it hard to move on but…-- but now; I finally realized what I must protect. I started to like you. Please--!? Please, allow me to return your feelings. Let's start all over again. I may not be the best boyfriend you'll ever have but I will my best. I'm not good in relationship but I promise you... I will never hurt you. One more thing, Tatsuki told me that girl's always remember about their first. But I realized that something in life are better when you were the last.

"What do you mean?" Aya asked.

"I don't care if I'm not first love, first kiss or first dance!!! I just want… I just want!!!

…

…

**TO BE YOUR LAST!!!" **Please! Go out with me." Rei cried.

…

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**

**Tuug! Tuug! Tuug!!**

…

Aya shocked. Her heartbeat beats fast. Tears start falling from her eyes. Not tears of pain and heartache but tears of happiness. How long did she wait to hear those words coming from Rei's mouth? She smiled. "Baka. You were my first, right? You're my first love and first kiss." She then ran quickly to hug Rei. "And you're also going to be my last. Watashi…

…

I love you…"

..

Rei breaks from their embrace to wipe Aya's tears. He smiles at her. Smile which he did not used share to others except to Aya. "Want to dance???" Rei asked her.

Aya happily agreed.

The two of them go back to the school ground and dance. Everybody on the site like teachers, students put their attention to them. As the two of them conquer the dance floor, the clock at the main building strikes at 12:00 and rang all over the place.

_**(Eyes on Me from Final Fantasy VIII Background song)**_

Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar

…

…

"_I made it. _Aya thought as she looked at Rei. _"I was able to dance with my prince just like what happen to Cinderella. The clock now strikes at 12:00..._

… _I... I will not run. If I turn back, everything will be gone. It's okay if everything goes back to normal. My love for Rei will last until the day it turns pumpkin. For now, Just for now… I want to treasure and enjoy this moment."_

…

…

My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you

…

…

"_I had been hurting her for a long time._ Rei started his thought as he look and dance with Aya.

…

_It's true that people's feeling can change. Yes! Everything started after the incident at the amusement park. I guess, Katase's appearance is fated. Thanks to him. If he hadn't appeared, I must still the coward Rei Otohata. Not able to confess his real feelings to the girl he truly loves._

_For now, every second I spent with Aya, as we dance in this ball, seems to be very important that I don't even want to lose. I want this dance to last. I want to enjoy this for as long as I can."_

…

…

Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer

…

..

Rei pushed Aya towards her. They looked to each other. Love's on their eyes. Fireworks were soon fired on the sky. They looked at it. "Kirei." Aya said as she stared to the fireworks. _(Please watch the video of Eyes on me to find out how they dance.) _

Rei tipped Aya's chin and was about to kiss her. "Not here." Aya said. Everybody's watching and the teachers were here too."

"Who cares about that?" Rei said. He cupped her faced and sealed lips on her. Everybody shouted.

"Love's in the air, right?" Mami said as she watches the couple Rei and Aya kissing.

"Yeah?" Yuuya answered. "Shall we do the same?" Yuya asked.

Mami blushed. She closed her eyes and Yuya kissed her. All the couples start kissing their partners.

"Omedetou, Aya. See? Everything's fine." Miyu added.

"You finally show us of a dream which your heart makes." Mami said.

"Let's go, join them!!! This is also our night, right everyone???" Ran shouted in excitement.

"YES!!!!!" Everyone answered in unison."

Everyone gather in the school quadrangle and they dance together with Rei and Aya. Ran, Miyu and Mami congratulate Aya. Yuuya and Tatsuki did the same thing to Rei. Meanwhile on the school rooftop, Katase is happily looking at them. _"Omedetou, Aya. You don't have to wait any longer. It's just as you said. Wishes do come true." _He thought.

"Ehem! Mic check! Mic check!" Nakanishi interrupted. "Everyone, I think it's time for us to announce who will be the home crown prince and princess."

"Forget it Naka-teach!" Ran shouted. "We already know who the winners are."

"Ran's right. Classmates and schoolmates let's give them a warm of applause." Miyu added.

"Hai!" Everyone shouted as they clapped their hands to _**"them".**_

"I guess we are thinking of the same thing my beloved students." Nakanishi said. "So what are the two of you waiting? Hayaku! And get up on the stage." The spotlight is about to point to Rei and Aya but Nakanishi hand's slipped causing the direction of the spotlight to divert on Ran and Tatsuki's place.

Silence.

"**EeeeeehHHHhhhhhhhhh!!!!"** Everyone shocked.

"Uki???" Tatsuki surprised. "I can't believe that I will be the home crown prince. Ha! How dare you Ototchi called me Zombie a while ago where in the fact that I beat you as the Home crown prince. Wahaha. Brother!!! (Yuuya), Am I great? Am I great?" He added as he clung to Yuya.

"Brother???" Yuuya freaked out. "Geez! That monkey boy."

"Congratulations to the two of you." Rei said.

"For real???" Ran shouted in joy. She kissed Tatsuki on the lips then said. "I can't believe it. Aya, Miyu I am the home crown princess. Are you glad for me??"

"Ye--- Yeah…" Miyu said.

"Omedetou, Ran." Aya congratulate her friend.

"What the--- why is it to be her??" Mami annoyed.

"It's okay Mami. We all know that it has to be Rei and Aya." Miyu said.

"My! My! Looks like the moment for the two of you mess up."

"I guess so…" Aya answered.

"But it doesn't matter anymore, right Aya?" Rei added. "I already take home the crown. That's what matters most." Rei said talking about the price he gets a while ago- Aya's love.

"So do I." Aya smiled back at Rei. "Anno… Rei, Arigatou."

"For what?"

"For this wonderful dress. You bought it for me, right?"

"You know?"

"Hai! From the start, since it handed to me by Ran"

"Sucka. You look more beautiful wearing that. It suits you well."

"Arigatou."

…

…

_**One month later… Otohata's House**_

"_The night ends that way."_ Aya thought as she tries to recall the things that happen in the past by looking at the sky.

…

"Aya! Rei! We have to leave now. It is getting late now. I think monster must be strolling at this time." Ran said.

"Thanks for coming." Rei answered. "Mata Ashita"

"The food is delicious. Nothing can beat Aya's cuisine." Tatsuki added. "Oyasumi!"

…

"_Ran and Tatsuki were declared as the home crown prince and princess. It makes me laugh whenever I remembered how the two of them delivered their speeches. How happy those two when the principal handed them their rewards. They said that the examinations questions and its answers will surely a great help for them to pass the test and graduate in high school without any problems. After that, everything gets back to normal. Waking up in early the morning, go to school, tons of assignments, surprise quizzes. But there's one thing that will never change…_

Aya paused for a moment to look back and gaze at the raven hair boy talking with Yuya. She smiled at him when his eyes met her. He smiled back to her.

…

…_that Rei and I are officially couple and going out."_

_**..**_

_**Broom! Broom! Broom!**_

_**Broom! Broom! Broom!**_

_**Broom! Broom! Broom!**_

…

"_Kazuki???"_ Aya thought again as she sees his brand new sports car driving out of Rei's garage.

"Aya! Tell that stupid guy my greetings." Katase yelled. "Belated happy birthday."

"Hai! Thanks for the time you spend with us. Be careful on your way home, Kazuki."

"As you wish. Goodnight." Katase replied.

Katase hopped in on his car and Aya watched at him. "_I heard he's dating someone from other school. I'm happy for him. He finally able to move on but there's one thing that makes me wonder. There were rumors spreading, which Ran and the others told me. According to them, the girl's name is __**"Ayu**__" and looked exactly like me. Funny, right? But it doesn't matter anymore. As long as Kazuki is happy, so do I. I'm his friend._ _**(Note: Ayu is a character in the anime Ultra Maniac. Her real name is Ayu Tateishi. Try to look at her in the net. You'll also conclude that she and Aya are looking a like.)**_

"By the way, Aya." Katase added before starting the engine of his car and left. "I heard you are going to try getting in at Tokyo University. Ganbatte!!

"Arigatou!" Aya__answered. _"Come to think of it. It's finally March. Time flies that fast, right? After this, we are going to take our diploma and step out on Hounan not as high school students but as college freshman. Rei and I are taking chances of going to college together. I wish the two of us can pass the admission exams at Tokyo University. By the way, the date now is March 14~ White day. Everyone comes to celebrate with us and also to celebrate Rei's birthday who happened to have class that's why we haven't able to celebrate it on the said day. We have fun. But the day must come to its end. Everyone has to left and go home, while I stayed on his apartment to help him cleaning the mess._

"Everyone's must be on their way now." Rei said. "Aya, Thank you, for preparing a small party for me."

"Actually this is already late. I was planning to hold the party on your birthday but as you can see. Our final exams were schedule March 6-9 so it can't help. Gomen ne. That's why; I decided to give you my gift on White day as a counterpart on gift you have given me last Valentine's Day." _(Note: The gift of Rei to Aya last Valentines was the lavender dress she wore during the dance party.)_

"It's okay. Arigatou."

"Are you happy? Everyone's is present on your birthday."

"Yeah."

They both looked at starry sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Aya asked.

"Yeah."

"Before I forgot. Here. Take this." She handed a medium sized box to Rei.

"Oh? There's more?" Rei surprised. He's expecting that the party is all Aya's gift.

"Yup. The party is for us to celebrate our first month as a couple. That one which I handed you was my gift for your birthday."

Rei took the gift. "Arigatou" Rei tore the gift wrapper and said "This is the…"

"Hai! T.M Revolution newest album. You like listening to his songs, right?

"Arigatou. Hmm… Aya."

"Nani?"

"I'm about to do something stupid so don't freak out and don't move a little."

"Eh?? What is it?" Aya asked looking at him.

"I told you not to move, right?" Rei's staring at her. "Today's white day, right? I'm going to take your _"everything"_."

"What are you saying?" Aya blushed. She knows what Rei is talking about and you also know what I am talking about. "I already had given you my birthday present I also hold a party for you so what are you still wishing for?"

"Aya. Honto ni Daisuki." Rei leans his face towards her and about to kiss her. "Close your eyes." He instructed her. Aya did. They kiss each other passionately under the starry sky without knowing that a meteor falls down from the sky.

…

"_I love you too, Rei."_

_**~The End~**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes:**

Kyaa!!!! I made it! I made it!!! I'm soooo happy. Did you like it, guys? I hope so. Please. Give me reviews and comments for this chapter. I really want to know if I give this story a good ending. Anno ne? This is one of the stories I really, really like. I think I'm such a genius by thinking that I was able to come this far. Thanks to all of you. I must stop continuing writing this story if it weren't for you guys. Honto ni Arigatou.

This wonderful work of fanfiction was finished at 11:52PM (Philippine time) on August 29, 2009. In this final note, I ask you, my readers to review. It can be short or long. I don't mind at all. A review would make all these worthwhile. Thank you once again and I hope to hear from you again.

I'm currently writing and planning to have another story. It maybe another ReixAya fic or Asucaga from Gundam Seed or a Cloud and Tifa story form Final Fantasy. Look forward to it. You may like that too.

I'll be gone for a while but I definitely coming back, wait for me, Minna. Thanks for your support since the beginning. Ja ne!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Shachiecoh Hime**


End file.
